Look Beyond Miniserie:Algunos Nacen Para Ser Heroes
by Sicario Heart
Summary: Una pequeña miniserie que cuenta hechos un luego de un mes de los hechos acontecidos en look beyond y cuenta las aventuras de este grupo de héroes.
1. Chapter 1

Look Beyond Miniserie: Algunos Nacen para ser héroes.

UNA HISTORIA QUE SUCEDE EN EL MISMO UNIVERSO DEL FANTASTICO FANFIC PUBLICADO EN ESTE SITIO:

Prologo

Han pasado ya mas de un mes desde que Louis Laine envio el mensaje de esperanza a cada integrante de la armada of light asi como a todo miembro potencial que en la segunda temporada veremos el impacto de recibir este mensaje tuvo en su vida

¿Pero entonces que es lo que paso con las personas que no tienen cualidades especiales pero que quieren ayudar en esta batalla?

La respuesta la conoceremos en esta fantastica miniserie especial donde la joven Barbara Gordon conocera a un grupo de personajes con los cuales vivira la aventura de su vida mientras cada uno de ellos se debate entre trabajar en equipo o seguir con sus propias causas


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA:

LEE PRIMERO EL FAN FIC LOOK BEYOND PARA QUE PUEDAS COMPRENDER UN POCO MAS ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA

GRACIAS

Capítulo 1

Escuela secundaria Midtown; Queens New york

El brillo del sol matutino ilumina esta institución la cual recibe a sus cientos de alumnos quienes comienzan a llegar bajando de los autobuses escolares

Los corredores de la secundaria comienzan a llenarse de jóvenes estudiantes quienes bromean entre ellos, saludan a sus amigos o se dirigen a diferentes partes de la escuela

La campana suena

Los jóvenes comienzan a caminar hacia sus respectivos salones de clases dentro de los cuales se reúnen con sus amigos y amigas para charlar un poco más antes de que la maestra llegue

En uno de estos una hermosa mujer caucásica de cabello negro y largo vestida con un serio conjunto de ropa entra para después caminar hacia el pizarrón donde comienza a escribir

-Tomen asiento chicos vamos a comenzar con el tema de hoy

Al terminar de escribir "Sociedad contemporánea" en el pizarrón la hermosa profesora voltea a ver a sus alumnos frente a ella los cuales han comenzado a sentarse en cada uno de los mesa bancos del salón

-Espero que todos hayan traído sus reportes para la clase

El sonido de varios suspiros y bostezos llenan el salón de clases

De pronto una hermosa jovencita pelirroja con brackets en sus dientes con ligas negras, que viste un juvenil conjunto emocionadamente levanta su brazo

-¡Yo maestra Bertinelli! ¡Yo por favor! ¡Yo!

-Muy bien Bárbara

La hermosa jovencita se pone de pie con rapidez y comienza a caminar con la misma rapidez hacia el frente del salón llevando en su mano derecha una carpeta negra

-Me agradaría que sus demás compañeros compartieran tu emoción por la clase de ciencias sociales; puedes leer tu reporte barbará

Barbará abre la carpeta color negro, observa el reporte que tiene dentro de esta, se aclara la garganta y rápidamente extiende sus brazos con emoción

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la era heroica! ¡Las noches más oscuras o los días más brillantes!

La maestra Bertinelli en ese momento se tapa el rostro de pena mientras que los jóvenes dentro del salón de clases comienzan a mostrar desagrado con sonidos de burlas y enfado

-Bárbara…

-¡Oh no otra vez!

Sin importarle a Bárbara el descontento de su maestra y compañeros de clase continúa con gran emoción de pie frente a toda la clase

-Todo comenzó hace ya más de 1 mes cuando varios seres súper poderosos atacaron la tierra; el primero de ellos fue un hombre llamado sarda el cual ataco la ciudad de los ángeles, otro fue un poderoso alienígena llamado THANOS que ataco gran parte de áfrica subsahariana, un gigantesco y súper poderoso ser robótico autoproclamado Apocalipsis que ataco la ciudad de Tokio así como también la más poderosa y terrible creatura llamada DARK STAR la cual no le tomo más que un par de horas llenar de oscuridad todo el planeta llenándolo de una gran catástrofe global con sus oscuros poderes; ninguna fuerza o arma en este mundo parecían poder detener a estos seres y el mundo entero creyó que este podría ser nuestro fin…

¡Fue entonces cuando la más ultra secreta agencia de inteligencia llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. al servicio de la ONU envió al mejor equipo jamás creado para enfrentar esta crisis conformado por los héroes más fuertes y poderosos de la tierra!

¡La Verdadera Armada Of Light!

Los cuales derrotaron a Sarda, Apocalipsis, THANOS y al poderoso DARK STAR!

Pero el verdadero enemigo estaba a punto de mostrar su rostro cuando en esos cortos momentos de victoria se presentó un extraño y sombrío hombre vistiendo una oscura armadura de legionario romano el cual era mil veces superior a los súper poderosos seres derrotados por la Verdadera Armada Of Light y el cual estuvo a punto de destruir a todo nuestro universo

Cuando todo parecía perdido el arcángel Gabriel como sacado de las sagradas escrituras salvo a todo el mundo de ese sombrío hombre el cual desvaneció después de que Gabriel nos protegiera; pero la misión del arcángel Gabriel no terminaba ahí… el arcángel le explico a todo el mundo que ese hombre de sombría armadura de legionario se trataba de Cuarto; un general perteneciente al peor y antiguo enemigo de la humanidad:

El infierno

La luz y la oscuridad o cielo e infierno han estado en guerra por siglos y esta guerra ha llegado a nuestro mundo ya que lo único que al infierno le interesa es llenar todo mundo de muerte y destrucción creando con esto combustible para sus hordas con los seres que viven en estos corrompiendo a seres poderosos y malvados como sarda para que hagan su trabajo sucio

Debido a las derrotas de Cuarto por parte de la Verdadera Armada Of Light, el tiránico primer ministro de Latveria Víctor VON DOOM remplazo a este demoniaco ser como general de los infernos y el junto a su compañera una hermosa Mujer llamada Dante, ellos corrompen a seres humanos comunes y corrientes con súper poderes para que realicen el trabajo sucio del infierno como lo hicieron con Sirius Magnus alias "Magneto" quien ataco la ciudad de Palermo, Una montaña de músculos que se hacía llamar Leviatán el cual casi convierte Hawái en un pedazo de lodo, el general Bison quien invadió nuestra ciudad con su ejército y miles de locos con súper poderes los cuales causaron graves daños en varias ciudades del mundo

La Verdadera Armada of Light peleo valerosamente contra los esbirros del doctor DOOM y Dante derrotándolos, pero la verdadera prueba que tenían que pasar estaba comenzando… el multimillonario Norman Osborn dueño de OSCORP el principal proveedor de armas y tecnología militar de la OTAN en una reunión de emergencia con las más altas figuras del G8 presento un reporte completo acerca del desempeño de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D y sobre cada uno de los miembros de la verdadera armada of light exponiéndolos como traidores, insurrectos e ineficientes para la encomienda de salvar el planeta, les presento entonces la iniciativa H.A.M.M.E.R la cual consistía en una nueva agencia pacificadora mundial conformada por un montón de mercenarios de distintas partes del mundo al servicio de empresas privadas las cuales son subsidiarias de OSCORP así como también una "New Armada Of Light" conformada por un grupo de "héroes" de dudosa integridad

En ese momento una bola de papel golpea en la cabeza a Bárbara

-¡Hey!

Un fornido adolescente de cabello rubio vistiendo un conjunto juvenil y sobre este una chamarra con los colores del equipo de futbol americano de la secundaria sonríe mientras muestra que tiene otra bola de papel lista para arrojar en la otra mano

-¡Eso es pura basura! ¡Gracias a La New Armada Of Light y spiderman nuestra ciudad así como muchas otras fueron salvadas ya que ellos pelearon contra todos esos mutantes lunáticos!

-¡Mi compa Flash tiene razón! ¡Mi tía en Kansas vio como las sailor cuarteto derretían el trasero de varios mutantes para después ir a otra parte del mundo para seguir pateando culos!

-¡Esas chicas tienen fantásticos poderes y lo mejor están súper buenas!

-Típico hombre, el mejor de todos es ese misterioso buen mozo llamado Hisoka, El solo ha acabado con poderosas redes criminales y con toda una organización de ninjas secretos que intentaban desestabilizar a toda Asia

-¡Ja! ¡Buen intento pero no se compara con el capitán átomo! ¡El absorbió con una sola mano la explosión de un arma nuclear de 100 kilotones que ese mutante "el señor siniestro" había creado e intentaba destruir Washington!

-¡Hawkeye siempre da en el blanco! ¡Yo vi cómo le atravesó el cráneo a un montón de estrafalarios bailarines alienígenos que usaban ridículas coreografías y armaduras con solo una de sus flechas en las noticias!

-¡Para matar mutantes no hay nadie mejor que Arma X ese compa es el que tiene el mayor record de mutantes muertos en sus garras!

-¡Él no se podría comparar con los EVAS 00 y 02 los cuales pueden llegar a cualquier parte del mundo como lo hicieron con los alborotos en Johannesburgo para después ir a detener a esos mutantes del club del fuego infernal que casi acaban con Londres!

-Si son buenos pero no se comparan con Sensui, el acabo con tres extraños alienígenos que se hacían llamar la familia más poderosa y los emperadores del universo sin sudar ni una gota

-¡Para alguien que no suda para nada yo elegiría al maestro efectivo Lobo! el acabo con un gánster espacial de piel verdosa y su grupo de piratas espaciales que casi destruyen todo el planeta para después poner sus cabezas como ornamentas al frente de su moto y robar a la ardiente chica espacial de ese gánster

-¡Ja! ¡Ese apestoso suda un chingo y ni se baña! ¡A lo contrario del mejor de todos el amo del fuego quien más que el ave fénix! ¡Ese compa ha quemado a mas mutantes y alienígenas que nadie!

-A mí me gusta el sarcasmo de Deadpool

Todos los jóvenes en el salón observan a este joven como un bicho raro, segundos después flash le da un leve golpe en la nuca al joven que dijo eso

-¡Todos andan pero si bien operados del cerebro! ¡El mejor de todos ellos es spiderman compas!

Todos los jóvenes en el salón de clase lucen estar de acuerdo con las palabras del confiado flash

-¡Es el más fuerte!, ¡El más rápido!, ¡Tiene un montón de dinero! ¡Autos súper deportivos hechos solo para él!, ¡Y anda con esa ardiente súper estrella de Hollywood!, ¡aún recuerdo como trasmitieron la pelea que tuvo contra ese extraño demonio llamado YANEMBA al cual le partió totalmente el culo!

-¡Flash Thompson!

-Lo siento maestra pero es la verdad y además es el que viste mejor que todos con ese nuevo disfraz suyo

El Geek del salón se ajusta sus anteojos

-Sean los mejores o no gracias a ellos el presidente ha cancelado el toque de queda haciendo que todos regresemos a nuestras actividades normales, como regresar a la escuela

-¡O ir al antro!

-O De compras

-¡O a los partidos de la escuela! ¡Este año tendremos el campeonato bebe!

La mayoría de los jóvenes que están sentados en los alrededores del fornido Flash Thompson se muestran muy emocionados con esas palabras mientras que Bárbara se cruza de brazos y los mira con molestia

-Si me dejaras terminar mi reporte Flash te darías cuenta de que esos que tú y los demás llaman héroes no son más que un montón de criminales con disfraces

-¡Mi amiga Barbs tiene razón!

En ese momento una hermosa jovencita asiática de cabello corto color café que viste un corto uniforme de colegio estilo marinero se levanta emocionada de su butaca mientras juega un juego de video en una consola portátil que controla con gran maestría

Bárbara comienza a sonreír al ver la emoción y el apoyo por parte de su amiga

-Lo ven Sakura me apoya

Flash Thompson en ese momento se disgusta al ver a la emocionada jovencita llamada sakura ponerse de pie

-Ya lo veía venir; la chica loca de los videos juegos se pone a favor de la chica traumada con los comics y el anime

-¡Deja a Bárbara terminar flash nadie te interrumpió cuando dijiste todas esas cosas de spiderman! ... aunque su videojuego que acaba de salir tiene muy buenas graficas…

Al ver que su amiga sakura se ha perdido más en sus pensamientos sobre video juegos Bárbara voltea a ver con molestia a flash Thompson

-¡Eso no es lo que importa! ¡Quiero leerles mi reporte para que así puedan comprender que es lo que está pasando en estos tiempos oscuros! ¡Pero dudo mucho que un LEATHERHEAD (fanático del futbol americano) con un IQ tan bajo como el tuyo pueda hacerlo flash!

La maestra Bertinelli se pone frente a Bárbara

-Lo que yo dudo es que ese reporte que tienes en sus manos se trate de la sociedad contemporánea Bárbara

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si es de lo que se trata maestra! ¡¿Que yo y sakura somos las únicas que pueden ver los súper duper momentos que estamos viviendo ahora!? ¡Solo miren la tele o rayos incluso por la ventana! ¡Hay héroes reales de carne y hueso protegiéndonos de seres poderosos que llamamos mutantes o de poderosos villanos que solo podríamos imaginarlos en alguna historieta, videojuego, manga o anime!, tan solo pregúntenle a cualquier persona y les dirán que No hay nada mejor que ser un superhéroe

Transeúnte caminando en medio de la concurrida 5ta avenida de New York:

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

El transeúnte da un violento empujón

Policía con su espalda apoyada en un costado de su patrulla en la 5ta avenida:

-¿Qué?; Los verdaderos héroes son mis otros compañeros en los otros precintos, bomberos, paramédicos, nuestras tropas y H.A.M.M.E.R. que pelean contra los mutantes

Casa de retiro:

Una anciana sostiene una fotografía de una mujer soldado al lado de su rostro

-Mi nieta está ahora en Bagdad peleando para defendernos de los terroristas, ella es una heroína para mí

Salón de clases de la secundaria Midtown:

Bárbara mira con emoción a su maestra quien la observa seriamente

-¡Bueno a otras personas porque si les preguntamos a…!

-Ya estuvo bien Bárbara regresa a tu lugar por favor

-¡Pero aún no termino!

Los compañeros de clase de Bárbara comienzan a burlarse de ella mientras que sakura continua jugando su videojuego y flash confiadamente pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Estas tan acabada como la vieja Armada of light a la que tanto admiras o incluso peor que ese jodido Batman

Bárbara se enfurece con esas palabras

-¡Él es el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos!, el lidero a la armada of light contra de Sarda, DARK STAR y Magneto, además gracias a l; el crimen en la ciudad se ha reducido

-Si son tan buenos ¿entonces porque no firman el acta de registro súper humano? Yo no he escuchado que Batman o alguno de esos fugitivos de la armada of light se hayan registrado

-Yo escuche que Batman ha comenzado a matar a criminales

-¿Cómo?

Bárbara así como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase voltean a ver al típico Geek del salón el cual está observando la pantalla de su teléfono de última generación

-Desde hace varios días hay noticias en internet sobre varios homicidios violentos los cuales han resultado con la ejecución de poderosas cabecillas del crimen organizado… y el principal sospechoso es Batman

Bárbara parece afligida al escuchar eso mientras que flash solamente se llena de más confianza

-Yo lo sabía, solo la gente demente como Bárbara sentirían admiración por ese asesino

-¡Y tú eres un idiota que siente admiración de otro idiota solo porque este tiene dinero, autos y mujeres!

-¡Ya estuvo bien Bárbara tú y flash irán a la oficina del director!

-¡Pero maestra!

-¡Maestra yo tengo practica hoy!

-¡Sin peros no aceptare que se falten el respeto de esa forma en mi clase! ¡Ahora vayan antes de que los haga reportar!

Bárbara junto con el fornido flash sale n del salón de clases; al salir flash empuja con su hombro a Bárbara en el pasillo

-¡Has de estar muy ancho!

-Buen trabajo chica elástica

-¡No soy contorsionista flash! ¡Para tu información soy gimnasta y tengo varias medallas para probarlo!

Flash le da la espalda a Bárbara

-Como sea, no eres más que una demente; solo te hace falta disfrazarte

Flash se aleja poco a poco de Bárbara quien lo mira alejarse con molestia

Sus ojos dejan de reflejar al fornido flash Thompson para ahora reflejar un gastado costal de boxeo

Gimnasio de boxeo WILDCAT; Hells Kitchen, New York

Algunas horas más tarde:

Bárbara ahora está dentro de un viejo y amplio gimnasio de boxeo entrenando frente a un gastado costal de boxeo que golpea furiosamente con sus puños envueltos en unos viejos guantes de boxeo mientras una concentrada sakura juega con una consola portátil sentada en una gastada banca de madera a pocos pasos de donde está su amiga

-¡Traumada!

Bárbara golpea con más fuerza el costal de boxeo

-Batman no es ningún asesino

Bárbara está al borde del cansancio pero no importándole continua golpeando y pateando el saco de boxeo con mucha más furia

-¡El es un héroe no un asesino!

Bárbara le da una poderosa patada al costal de boxeo rompiéndolo en ese instante, inmediatamente después Bárbara se aleja del gastado costal de boxeo para intentar restablecer su aliento mientras varias gotas de sudor caen de su juvenil rostro

-Lamentaría ser quien te hizo enojar

Bárbara con un marcado cansancio reflejado en su rostro voltea a ver quién ha dicho eso encontrando que una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio que usa un ajustado conjunto atlético color negro esta a su lado

-Dina

-Tómalo con calma corazón, a lince no le gustara ver que una de sus protegidas destruye su gimnasio de boxeo

-Lo siento Dina pero los idiotas de mi escuela me hicieron enojar

-Creo que lo que lince o yo te enseñamos en este gimnasio fue que: el destruir cosas no te ayuda a ser o sentirte mejor

Bárbara da un profundo suspiro

-Vamos chica maravilla, los Gatorades van por mi cuenta

La hermosa mujer llamada Dina voltea a ver a sakura quien está sumamente concentrada en su video juego

-¿Vienes sakura?

-Si ya voy dina cuando termine este nivel

Bárbara acompaña a la hermosa Dina hacia una banca de madera que donde esta tiene su bolsa deportiva, las dos se sientan en la banca y Dina saca de su bolsa dos bebidas energéticas de las cuales una le obsequia amablemente a Bárbara quien rápidamente comienza a beber

-Ahora que te refrescaste ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que paso?

-… En la escuela se burlaron de mí, la maestra me dio una F, me mando con el director y este me mando un citatorio con mi papa…

-Que mala onda… ¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?

Bárbara en ese momento se levanta de la banca para ponerse de pie frente a la hermosa Dina

-¡Por lo más injusto del planeta Dina! ¡Les leí sobre como la Verdadera Armada Of light son los verdaderos héroes y no esos falsos héroes de Osborn!; por ejemplo durante el incidente de Bison en la ciudad no solamente SPAWN, los marines y las fuerzas de S.H.I.E.L.D. acabaron con el ejército de ese loco, varias personas han dicho que fueron rescatadas por personas con súper poderes y no solo aquí si no en varias ciudades del mundo ha habido los mismos reportes

-¡E interrumpieron a Barbs cuando estaba a punto de decirles como ahora mismo la verdadera armada of light como todos esos héroes anónimos se ven forzados a pelear clandestinamente ya que Osborn y sus fuerzas de H.A.M.M.E.R. así como también su New Armada Of light los están cazando como si fueran fugitivos o animales!

Dina observa tranquilamente a la molesta sakura a un lado de su amiga

-Veo que terminaste ese nivel más rápido que el anterior

Sakura deja de lado su molestia para mostrarse algo presumida cuando le muestra a dina como mueve rápidamente sus dedos pulgares

-je, je que puedo decir soy una profesional

Bárbara aparta su mirada de sakura así como de dina para observar cabizbaja el suelo del gimnasio

-Las personas son tan tontas y creen en lo que dicen los medios controlados por Osborn… como me gustaría poder demostrarles que la verdadera armada of light son los verdaderos héroes y que Pan como Jasón están vivos

-Bárbara; las personas tienen derecho a pensar o creer lo que les plazca

Dina en ese momento se pone de pie colocándose frente a Bárbara quien deja de mirar cabizbaja para observar los ojos llenos de sinceridad de Dina

-Si te molestas e intentaras cambiar a la fuerza la forma de pensar de las personas para hacerlas pensar como tu; serias igual a la gente que DOOM o Dante corrompen o incluso a Norman Osborn…

La mirada de Bárbara regresa a la normalidad después de escuchar esas palabras

-Creo… creo que tienes razón

-Además los puños o la furia no son la única forma de arreglar las cosas, apuesto que si hablas con tu maestra y vuelves a hacer tu reporte sin exagerar tanto podrás cambiar esa nota, y con lo de tu papa, bueno el es jefe de policía sabrá cómo negociar con tu director, ¿qué te parece si intentamos solucionar tus problemas primero y después veremos lo que este a tu alcance para resolver los problemas del mundo?, ¿ok?

Dina le cierra un ojo a Bárbara la cual luce más tranquila y ha comenzado a sonreír

-Gracias dina

Dina le sonríe dulcemente a Bárbara

-No tienes porque chica

De repente el sonido de burlas y violentos golpes hacen que dina, Bárbara y sakura volteen inmediatamente en dirección de lo que causa tal alboroto

-Oh no

-De nuevo esos idiotas…

Un grupo de 4 fornidos hombres en los alrededores de un viejo y gastado ring de boxeo observan como un fornido hombre afroamericano le propina una salvaje golpiza a un delgado joven latinoamericano

-¡Acabalo Eliot!

-¡Enséñale a ese espalda mojada su lugar!

-¡Si en el pinche suelo!

Las burlas de sus amigos alientan más al fornido hombre afroamericano al que han llamado Eliot el cual no detiene su salvaje golpiza a pesar de que el joven latinoamericano da señales de que se da por vencido

Eliot le propina un fuerte gancho con su brazo izquierdo en la zona hepática al joven latinoamericano, el dolor que le ocasiona el golpe es suficiente para que caiga a la gastada lona donde el fornido Eliot le propina una fuerte patada en el rostro

Los gritos de ánimo de sus amigos alrededor del viejo y gastado ring de boxeo hacen que Eliot comience a dar pasos de un baile de la victoria; pero cuando está a punto de bailar sobre su derrotado oponente recibe un leve empujón por parte de una delicada mano femenina

El fornido afroamericano llamado Eliot pierde el equilibrio y desesperada e in-coordinadamente toma una de las cuerdas del ring para no caer a la gastada lona; la repentina pérdida del equilibrio de su fornido amigo detiene en un instante los gritos de ánimo

-Casi me hace caer…

Eliot rápidamente voltea a ver quien ha sido quien le ha hecho perder el equilibrio tan fácilmente

-¡Me tienen que estar jodiendo!

Eliot así como su grupo de amigos observan con gran incredulidad y sorpresa a la hermosa Dina dentro del viejo y gastado ring de boxeo revisando las heridas del joven latinoamericano mientras una hermosa jovencita pelirroja y una hermosa joven asiática se encuentran fuera del ring observándolos con gran curiosidad en sus jóvenes miradas

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! ¡La puta de las grandes tetas por la que entramos a este retrete que llaman gimnasio de boxeo!

Eliot así como su grupo de amigos comienzan a reír burlonamente

A pesar de esa falta de respeto y las burlas Dina no se perturba en lo absoluto y ahora comienza a limpiar las heridas del joven latinoamericano herido

-¡¿Hey que estás haciendo nena?! ¡El ganador esta aquí!, las putas deberían ir con el ganador no con el perdedor, es su naturaleza

Dina pone el brazo del joven latinoamericano alrededor de sus hombros ayudándole a ponerse de pie

Eliot al ver que Dina no le hace caso en absoluto comienza a molestarse quitándose su playera presumiendo sus músculos abdominales y pectorales

-¡Me escuchaste puta deberías de estar corriéndote ahora mismo de que un verdadero hombre como yo te este tirando los perros!

Dina usando su cuerpo como apoyo para que el herido joven latino pueda caminar comienza a dirigirse junto con el joven que está ayudando a salir del viejo y gastado ring de boxeo

-¡Maldita puta sorda!

Eliot furioso se apresura en alcanzar a la hermosa Dina

-¡Tú serás mía!

Eliot con gran violencia intenta tomar con su mano el hombro de dina quien parece que no se ha percatado de las furiosas intensiones de Eliot

Cuando Bárbara está a punto de advertirle a Dina la mano de Eliot es detenida fácilmente por una senil mano para la sorpresa de Bárbara, sakura, los amigos de Eliot y este mismo

-Mejor que en TEKKEN…

-Increíble…

-¡¿Qué pero qué?!

-¡¿Qué chingados paso?!

-¡¿Quién coños es ese?!

La senil mano le pertenece a un hombre de la tercera edad de cabello corto y cano que viste un serio conjunto de playera con el logotipo de Cleto Reyes así como un humilde pantalón beige, a pesar de su edad y sus arrugas su cuerpo luce tener la condición física y la experiencia de un retirado pugilista

Una experiencia que Eliot está dispuesto a poner a prueba

-¡No te metas en esto abuelo! ¡Esto solamente es entre la puta y yo!

Eliot intenta liberar su mano halándola fuertemente pero el hombre de la tercera edad sin dificultad alguna no le permite recuperarla

Dina suspira para después voltear a ver esta escena

-¡¿Lince por el amor de dios que es lo que estás haciendo?!

-Es hora de enseñarles una lección a estos jóvenes; a una mujer no se le falta el respeto…

La mirada con la que lince observa a Eliot se vuelve aun más seria

-O que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa…

Lince presiona fuertemente la mano de Eliot el cual comienza a arrodillarse al ser sometido por el dolor que lince le infringe

-Maldito anciano…

Eliot intenta darle un golpe bajo a lince pero este para su sorpresa suelta su mano; inmediatamente después Eliot comienza a tomar distancia de lince quien no le quita su seria mirada de encima

-¿Por qué no intentas golpear como un hombre?; si tanto presumes de serlo… a menos de que dudes de eso y esa sea la razón por la que tanto lo presumes

La furia de Eliot se vuelve una cegadora ira con la que se arroja contra lince quien con sus brazos bloquea sus fuertes y violentos golpes

Eliot al ver que sus golpes por más rápidos y fuertes que sean no le afectan a lince intenta darle un violento cabezazo pero con una rapidez mucho mayor lince esquiva este y le propina un tremendo golpe en el centro de su rostro

Instantáneamente después de recibir tan tremendo golpe Eliot cae inconsciente a la lona para después caer junto algunos de sus dientes así como algunas gotas de su sangre

La mirada en los ojos de los amigos de Eliot así como de Bárbara y sakura se llena de sorpresa al ser testigos de esa visión

-Mejor que en KINGDOM HEARTS…

-¡No mames! ¡¿Un ruco?!

-¡Le floreo el hocico!

-¡Se lo fregó!

-¡¿Qué diablos esperan?! ¡A por l idiotas!

Lince mira de reojo a Dina

-Dina; lleva a Jorge a donde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Dina sale del viejo y gastado ring de boxeo sin mirar atrás; para sorpresa de Bárbara

-¡Dina no! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar solo a lince en contra de 4 hombres?! ¡No desesperes lince voy a ayudarte!

Bárbara se apresura a subir al viejo y gastado ring de boxeo mientras que lince observa a sus cuatro oponentes entrar al ring y prepararse para atacarlo

-4 contra un viejo… no sé si sentirme honrado o sentir pena de que utilicen técnicas tan bajas

-¡Cierra la boca a…!

El fuerte puño de Lince rápidamente estrellándose en el rostro interrumpe a uno de los más fornidos amigos de Eliot el cual cae sobre la vieja y gastada lona

Otro de los amigos de Eliot intenta atacar a lince por sorpresa con una patada en la espalda pero lince sin necesidad de verlo esquiva su pierna la cual toma con sus manos para arrojarlo fuertemente contra otro de sus atacantes cayendo estos antes de que pudieran atacarlo

Otro de los amigos de Eliot intenta golpear a lince con una serie de brutales jabs pero lince bloquea estos con sus puños

-¡¿Qué paso bravucón te cansaste?!

-¡¿Maldito anciano de que estas hecho?!

Lince con una gran velocidad termina de bloquear uno de los brutales golpes de su contrincante para colocarse rápidamente a un lado de este y cuando este voltea es recibido con una serie de poderosos y rápidos golpes en su región abdominal los cuales lo hacen caer

-¡Tienes que subir esa guardia hijo!

Lince en ese momento esquiva los puños de un amigo de Eliot para después rápidamente apartarse de una barra de acero con la que otro de los amigos de Eliot lo ataca y accidentalmente golpea a su otro amigo con esta

-¡¿Pero cómo es que ese viejo es tan rápido?!

Aprovechando la sorpresa que su rapidez y el golpe accidental que su atacante le dio a uno de sus amigos lince le da un uppercut en la barbilla a este con el cual basta para arrojarlo a las cuerdas justamente cuando la emocionada Bárbara entra en el ring de boxeo este cae inconsciente sobre la vieja y gastada lona

-¡No desesperes lince la ayuda…!

La emoción en Bárbara desaparece de inmediato al ver como los fornidos amigos de Eliot ahora están inconscientes alrededor de un serio lince que no tiene ni un solo rasguño

-Llego…

Sakura le sigue a Bárbara al entrar al ring de boxeo la cual observa con una gran impresión los cuerpos inconscientes de los amigos de Eliot

-Mejor que GEARS OF WAR…

-Bárbara, sakura

Bárbara y sakura sienten helar su sangre cuando escuchan esas serias palabras por parte de lince quien no las voltea a ver

-Sí, ¡Si señor!

-No tenían por qué presenciar esto… regresen a su entrenamiento

–Aja si, ¡si señor!

Lince está a punto de salir del viejo ring de boxeo cuando en ese momento cae sobre una de sus rodillas mientras toma fuertemente con su mano derecha la parte izquierda de su pecho para después desplomarse por completo sobre la vieja y gastada lona

-¡Lince!

-¡Dina lince se puso mal!

Sakura y Bárbara se apresuran para llegar a donde lince ha caído y al hacerlo pueden ver que este ha perdido el conocimiento

-¡¿Ahora qué Barb?! ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Yo sabía que hacer! ¡Yo sabía que hacer! ¡¿Rayos le doy respiración de boca a boca o qué?!

-¡Dale un golpe en el pecho como en doctor HOUSE!

-¡Eso va después! ¡¿O va antes?!

-¡Tu eres la que fue a un campamento de rescate y primeros auxilios yo fui a un campamento de videojuegos!

-¡Pues si pero ya se me olvido!

En esos desesperados momentos la hermosa diana aparta delicadamente a las asustadas Bárbara y sakura

-Lo primero es pedir ayuda chicas, sakura llama a emergencias

-¡Ah sí!

Sakura rápidamente se prepara para marcar el teléfono de emergencias en su celular cuando en ese momento una débil suplica la hace detenerse

-No… no hospitales…

Bárbara, sakura y diana observan como lince comienza a recuperar el sentido pero a pesar de ello luce muy débil y desmejorado

-Lince necesitas atención médica

-No, este… viejo corazón puede dar un round más…

Dina observa al débil lince quien a pesar de estar en esa condición la observa seriamente

-Ayúdenme a llevarlo a su oficina

Bárbara y sakura se voltean a ver no muy seguras de haber entendido la orden de dina

-¡Para hoy chicas!

Nerviosamente Bárbara y sakura le ayudan a dina a poner de pie al débil lince al cual con lentos pasos comienzan a llevarlo a su vieja oficina

Al llegar a esta Dina, Bárbara y sakura colocan lentamente a lince sobre un catre que se encuentra en uno de los rincones de la oficina

-Bárbara, las píldoras en el primer cajón

-¿Qué con ellas?

-Tráelas…

-¡Ah sí!

Desesperada Bárbara corre hacia el escritorio de la oficina, pero cuando intenta abrir el cajón este no abre

-¡Dina! ¡Dina el cajón no abre! ¡Ayuda!

Sakura rápidamente se apresura en llegar con su amiga

-¡Yo te ayudo Barbs yo se que hacer en estos casos!

Sakura le da una fuerte patada al cajón del escritorio tirando una fotografía enmarcada al suelo

El sonido del cristal del marco rompiéndose para en seco a sakura y a Bárbara

Dina en ese momento con una gran molestia que oculta con serias facciones en su bello rostro camina a donde se encuentran sakura y Bárbara las cuales comienzan a preocuparse esperando que dina las reprenda fuertemente

Para sorpresa de las dos dina les da la espalda y gira la llave en una pequeña cerradura que está a un lado del cajón del escritorio para después abrir este

-Oh… ups… je, je

-Lo siento dina yo no vi la llave y…

-Dejaste que tu miedo y desesperación se apoderaran de ti Bárbara

Dina toma las píldoras, cierra el cajón del escritorio justo en el momento en que esas palabras le hacen sentir un gran sentimiento de culpa a Bárbara

Sin decirles a sus dos jóvenes amigas ni un solo regaño dina se dirige con el débil lince quien continúa sobre su viejo catre, dina coloca la píldora debajo de la lengua de lince para poco después permanecer en silencio a su lado

-Me parece que ya tuvieron suficientes emociones por este día, Sakura, Bárbara vayan a casa…

-¡Pero dina! ¡¿Y lince?! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?!...

-Se pondrá bien, dudo que un testarudo como el muera con solo enfrentar a 5 vagos… no quiero tener más preocupaciones con ustedes dos en las calles

-¡Pero aun es de día!

-Gracias por recordarnos las fases del día sakura, yo les recordare que les dije claramente que es tiempo que regresen a sus hogares y lo harán

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la orden de Dina Bárbara como sakura asientan sus cabezas y sin decir palabra alguna salen de la oficina; unos momentos después el sonido de ronquidos por parte de lince hace que la preocupación desaparezca del bello rostro de dina la cual comienza a dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra el escritorio

Al llegar a este Dina se agacha para tomar del suelo la fotografía enmarcada que cayó del escritorio con la patada de sakura

La mirada con la que dina observa la fotografía está llena de gran melancolía

-Algunas veces no puedo entenderte lince… pero algunas otras veces…

Dina quita su mirada de la foto enmarcada que sostiene para mirar ahora una de las paredes de la vieja oficina la cual tiene numerosas fotografías de recortes de antiguos periódicos deportivos mostrando a un joven lince como campeón así como fotografías de un joven lince acompañado de grandes campeones del boxeo

-Estar en una cama de hospital donde estarías solo, casi desahuciado, en lugar de permanecer aquí con tus memorias…

Dina observa con atención una fotografía donde aparece unos años más joven portando un cinturón de campeona

-Rodeado con los que llegaste a aceptar como si fueran tu familia…

La melancolía desaparece de la mirada de Dina cuando esta vuelve a poner en su lugar la fotografía enmarcada, para después volver al lado del ahora dormido lince

La fotografía enmarcada muestra a tres personas: un lince algunos años más joven junto con un hombre caucásico que sostiene un cinturón de campeón de boxeo y a su lado a un niño de 11 años el cual usa un par de lentes oscuros quien a su lado tiene una pared la cual anuncia una pelea:

Jack "el diablo" Murdock vs. Manuel "Veloz" Ventura

-Algunos diablos son difíciles de dejar atrás…

El sonido de un delicado puño golpeando la delgada lámina de acero de un locker retumba por todo el vestidor del gimnasio

-¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar todo lo de primeros auxilios?!

Bárbara se encuentra ahora en el vestidor del gimnasio mientras que sakura esta entretenida jugando su consola de videojuego al lado de su amiga

-No te pongas así Barb, gracias a dios Dina estaba ahí

Bárbara en ese momento observa con molestia a sakura la cual al sentir la molestia en la mirada de su amiga deja de jugar para responderle nerviosamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues es la neta Barb! somos niñas tenemos derecho a equivocarnos

-¡No! ¡Yo no!

Bárbara se aparta de sakura quien mira cabizbaja al suelo

-Yo quiero ser más que una niña que sabe primeros auxilios; yo de verdad quería ayudar a lince con esos 5 granujas y quería ayudar a Dina…

-Barbs…

-No quiero ser una inútil más…

-Ese ruco va a morir ¡me escucharon perros va a morir!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Silencio…

Bárbara y Sakura comienzan a aproximarse en silencio y muy cuidadosamente al lugar donde escucharon esa brutal amenaza pudiendo ver atreves de una abertura entre dos secciones de locker s de acero a un furioso Eliot así como su grupo de malheridos amigos

-No mames jamás me habían dado una paliza como esa antes…

-Yo creo que ese ruco me rompió todas las malditas costillas

-¡Lo que yo no puedo creer es que el pendejo de Dirk me haya golpeado la cabeza con su maldita barra de acero!

-¡Hey ya te dije que lo sentía! Aparte ese ruco ya me dio suficiente castigo por hoy

-¡Yo te daré un poco mas de castigo maldito descerebrado!

Cuando el hombre que Dirk golpeo en la cabeza está a punto de tomar venganza arrebatándole su barra de acero para atacarlo con esta un molesto Eliot con un grueso y mal puesto parche hecho de gasas en su nariz fuertemente empuja a los dos al suelo donde al caer lo observan temerosos

-¡Dejen de decir pendejadas! ¡Ya que cuando digo que ese ruco va a morir!

Eliot saca un arma nueve milímetros de su locker

-Es porque literalmente ya es un hombre muerto

Sakura y Bárbara reprimen sus impulsos de gritar para observarse temerosas la una a la otra

-(Voz baja) Barb esos tipos están hablando de matar a lince

-(Voz baja) Lo sé, lo se

La mirada temerosa de Bárbara se vuelve más desesperada con cada segundo

-(Voz baja) Barb…

-(Voz baja) ¿Qué es lo que Batman haría?

El sonido de un celular sonando próximo a ellas interrumpe sus temerosos y dudosos argumentos; Bárbara así como sakura pueden sentir como sus corazones se detienen al ver que uno de los amigos de Eliot se aproxima a donde ellas se encuentran

Bárbara como sakura cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor cuando en ese momento el amigo de Eliot saca del locker justo al lado de donde se encuentran escondidas un sombrero vaquero y del interior de este el teléfono celular que está timbrando

-¿Si?, si soy Herman ¿Qué pasa?... si, aja… muy bien ahí estaremos

Herman se pone el sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza

-El ruco tendrá que esperar Eliot; el King pin nos quiere ver a todos

-¿Qué es lo que querrá el jefe ahora?

-Sea lo que sea es algo grande y nos quiere ahí

Eliot duda por unos momentos para después dirigirse a su locker del cual toma sus ropas con las cuales comienza a vestirse rápidamente

-Hay que apurarnos perros, al King pin no lo podemos hacer esperar

Eliot así como sus amigos comienzan a rápidamente vestirse

En ese momento Bárbara se aparta de la abertura entre las secciones de los Locker s

-(Voz baja) Barb…

Sakura se apura en seguir a su amiga la cual ahora está en una alejada parte del vestidor en donde abre un locker

-Rayos Barb me duele la garganta por hablar tan bajo, podrías por lo menos ser un poco amable en contestarme

-No tengo tiempo sakura ya los escuchaste ya se van

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! dime que no estás a punto de hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer

Bárbara emocionada saca una bolsa de papel de su locker

-Si lo que crees es que Bárbara Gordon va a ir tras esos rufianes para atraparlos en su escondite junto con su jefe con las manos en la masa; estas muy equivocada

Sakura en ese momento suspira de alivio para después recargarse en una sección de locker s y cerrar sus ojos sin prestar atención a que Bárbara ha sacado un conjunto de ropa del interior de la bolsa de papel con el cual comienza a vestirse rápidamente

-Gracias a dios… yo creía que te habías deschavetado o algo por el estilo, me imagino que en esa bolsa que sacaste guardas algún teléfono especial que tu papa te dio para llamar a la policía…

-NOP…

-¿Entonces que tienes en esa bolsa que sacaste con tanta urgencia?

Sakura voltea a ver a su amiga quedándose con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y boquiabierta al ver que Bárbara ahora viste un disfraz conformado por una capucha negra con dos pequeñas y agudas puntas que simulan ser dos orejas de murciélago pero que permite que su largo y rojizo cabello caiga hasta sus hombros y que oculta la mitad superior de su rostro así como una capa negra que cae de sus hombros hasta su cintura, un ajustado mini vestido color negro de manga larga con el símbolo de Batman en su pecho, un par de guantes amarillos que ocultan sus manos, un cinturón color dorado con varios bolsillos, un par de ajustadas mallas color negro y un par de botas negras las cuales en su parte superior están adornadas con el símbolo de Batman

-La que seguirá a esos rufianes a su escondite y los aprenderá será:

¡Batichica!

-¡¿Batichica?!

-Si ¿no es genial el nombre?

-¡Barb! ¡Por dios esto no es como cuando nos ponemos nuestros cosplay s para las convenciones te mataran!

-No lo harán

-¡Si lo harán! ¡Dios mírate eres un blanco andante con esa cosa puesta! ¡Ni siquiera me quiero imaginar que es lo que pasaría si te ven las fuerzas de H.A.M.M.E.R. si no te mata Eliot y su grupo de lelos amigos te confundirán con Batman y ellos te mataran!

-Si me confunden con Batman sería un honor

Sakura toma del hombro a su amiga

-¡Barb no juegues con esto!

Batichica voltea a ver seriamente a su preocupada amiga

-No estoy jugando, ¿Cómo podría sentirme bien si dejo que Eliot y sus amigotes se van sabiendo que cuando regresen mataran a lince?, no quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí hace unos minutos nunca más

Batichica se quita de encima la mano de sakura para comenzar a trepar por los locker s logrando alcanzar una ventana por la cual sale del gimnasio para rápidamente tomar impulso para dar un habilidoso salto hacia las escaleras contra incendio del edificio continuo lo cual logra con una perfecta maestría

-¡Esos años de gimnasia sí que sirvieron!

Batichica rápidamente sube las escaleras contra incendio del edificio y al llegar a la última parte toma con sus manos las rejas superiores para dar un salto logrando llegar con este a la azotea

-¡Genial como lo había practicado!, muy bien hora de echar un vistazo

Batichica se aproxima a uno de los bordes de la azotea pudiendo ver a Eliot y su grupo de amigos subiendo a una camioneta tipo pick up modificada

-Hora de seguir al carro de la basura

Eliot enciende el auto y este acelera rápidamente lo que sorprende a Batichica la cual se apresura en correr hacia el otro extremo del edificio donde se encuentra y mientras lo hace saca de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón una delgada soga la cual tiene en su punta un emblema de Batman con el cual comienza a girar velozmente para después lanzarlo con gran precisión hacia el techo del edificio continuo donde este se sostiene de uno de los bordes

Batichica al llegar al borde de la azotea da un ágil salto para después comenzar a balancearse por uno de los lados del edificio para después aterrizar sobre la azotea de otro edificio

Batichica comienza a correr por la azotea del edificio donde ha aterrizado y mientras lo hace prepara su soga así como también no le quita la mirada al auto de Eliot el cual continua con su travesía

-No podrás escapar Eliot, tú, tus amigotes y su jefe van a ser arrestados este día

Batichica da un ágil salto hacia la azotea de otro edificio mientras el sol ilumina su ágil acrobacia en el aire así como su alegre ímpetu

-¡Lo promete Batichica!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

-Recuerdo que esta solía ser una gran ciudad...

Estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los edificios más acaudalados y exclusivos cercano al parque central; New-york:

Un agitado y robusto hombre asiático de corta estatura vistiendo un sucio y gastado traje color negro huye desesperadamente tratando de ocultarse entre los lujosos autos aparcados

-La ciudad que nunca duerme, la cuna de la sociedad occidental, la gran manzana...

El agitado y robusto hombre asiático de corta estatura se detiene un momento ocultándose detrás de una camioneta

-Total, la cuna se ha roto, la manzana se pudrió y la ciudad no duerme si no que la han tomado de rehén; ¿Y porque será eso? ¿No se lo han llegado a preguntar?...

El robusto hombre asiático de corta estatura intenta restablecer su aliento mientras poco a poco su mirada comienza a asomarse fuera de la camioneta donde se esconde

-Podríamos culpar por ejemplo a ese gordo; SO LUI KIN líder de SHING WO ZHEN una de las más poderosas triadas del mundo a cargo de producción y tráfico de drogas, robos, despiadados asesinatos, prostitución, venta de esclavos; si como lo escuchan este tipo vende esclavos en el siglo 21 ¿increíble no es verdad?

El aliento de SO LUI KIN se restablece cuando su mirada encuentra un lujoso Mercedes Benz negro aparcado a pocos metros de donde se encuentra

-En todo caso es por ello que ese pinche gordo no será castigado el día de hoy...

SO LIU KIN corre desesperadamente hacia la puerta del chofer del lujoso Mercedes Benz; Al tocar la clavija de la puerta esta se abre pero en ese instante una flecha atraviesa su mano clavándola en la puerta y cerrándola

Inmediatamente a esto otra flecha traviesa su otro brazo así como también en sus piernas dejándolo inmóvil en la parte lateral de su lujoso auto

-Sera cazado.

Los gritos de dolor de SO LIU KIN en su idioma no son de esperarse pero cuando este escucha el sonido de pasos aproximándose a él deja de lado su dolor para observar furioso a quien se aproxima a el

-(Traducido del chino antiguo) Con que por fin tengo el agrado de conocer al hombre que le ha costado a mi organización miles de millones en pérdidas mucho antes de que ese maldito Osborn y su New armada of light aparecieran...

La persona que se aproxima a SO LIU KIN se trata de una figura rodeada de sombras la cual porta una larga capa y en la silueta de su cabeza resaltan un par de agudos picos los cuales parecen orejas de murciélago

-(Traducido del chino) Por fin tengo el gusto de maldecirte en persona, Batman...

-¿Maldecirme?... Debes tener mucha experiencia en eso después de haber escuchado tantas maldiciones de parte de todas tus victimas en toda tu vida criminal SO LIU KIN

-(Traducido del chino) ¡¿Qué pero qué?! ¡Una mujer! ¡Tú no eres Batman! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Una mujer que decidió comenzar a cazar a animales salvajes y rabiosos que su existencia solamente se basa en dañar a las personas así como destruir su entorno

La persona que se aproxima a SO LIU KIN al estar a pocos pasos de este deja de ser rodeada por las sombras mostrando que es una hermosa mujer caucásica de cabello largo y negro quien oculta la mitad superior de su fino rostro con un antifaz con forma de M color azul oscuro, cubriendo su cuello se encuentra una larga capa color azul oscuro de bordes color blanco que cubre también la mitad de su tórax el cual es cubierto por un ajustado top color azul oscuro que además de resaltar sus atributos naturales tiene una línea blanca en línea vertical a la mitad que al unirse con los bordes blancos de su capa forman una cruz blanca sobre su pecho, sus brazos están cubiertos por dos largos guantes color azul oscuro decorados con encajes color morado que dejan al descubierto sus dedos, su abdomen esta al descubierto mientras que su pelvis es cubierta por una ajustada trusa y sus piernas son cubiertas por un par de largas botas color azul oscuro de tacón alto que rebasan sus rodillas adornados con encajes color morado

- ¡Animales como tu pueden llamarme Cazadora!

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Te ordeno que me liberes y me lo digas de inmediato o te matare a ti y a toda tu familia!

En ese momento una flecha atraviesa la pierna de SO LUI KIN el cual observa sin mucho interés esta para después observar de la misma forma a la hermosa cazadora quien ahora le apunta con una pequeña ballesta que sostiene con sus dos manos

-(Traducido del chino) De un profesional a otro, si me querías intimidar no lo vas a lograr con eso ya que tu flecha no toco ninguna arteria así que esa herida no es mortal

-(Traducido del chino) ¿Qué te hace creer que quería darle a una de tus arterias?

SO LUI KIN no comprende las palabras de cazadora si no es cuando comienza a arrojar espuma por la boca así como a sufrir un terrible dolor y violentas convulsiones las cuales lo hacen estrellar la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra su lujoso auto

Una nueva flecha atraviesa su pierna a pocos centímetros de la ultima flecha que le disparo, inmediatamente después SO LIU KIN comienza a dejar de arrojar espuma por la boca así como también comienzan a ceder las violentas convulsiones y el dolor

-(Traducido del chino) Yo daré las ordenes y hare las preguntas aquí; como te debes de estar preguntando te diré que Si; la primera flecha que te arroje contenía un mortal veneno el cual continua en tu cuerpo, si no me dices lo que quiero escuchar no te daré el antídoto

-(Traducido del chino) ¡No es verdad! ¡Me dejaras morir a causa de tu veneno aunque te lo diga todo bruja!

-(Traducido del chino) Eso es lo que tu u otros animales parecidos a ti harían, yo tengo algo que ustedes perdieron hace mucho: humanidad, ¡así que puedes comenzar por decirme que es lo que planeabas hacer viniendo a mi ciudad!

Un leve dolor comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de SUN LIU KIN recordándole a este que no tiene mucho tiempo

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Es por ese psicópata de Osborn! ¡Él y su New Armada Of Light están fuera de control!

-(Traducido del chino) Explícate rápido

-(Traducido del chino) Osborn nos quiere sacar del negocio usando a su New Armada Of light como sus asesinos personales los cuales han acabado ya con poderosos jefes y redes criminales internacionales; él quiere tomar los miles de millones de todas nuestras operaciones

-(Traducido del chino) No me convences y si no me convences de ello no hay antídoto

El leve dolor que recorre el cuerpo de SO LIU KIN comienza a incrementarse

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Wilson Fisk! ¡El King pin hizo un llamado a todas las organizaciones criminales! ¡El dijo que tenía la solución a nuestros problemas con Osborn y su New Armada of light!

-(Traducido del chino) En pocos segundos comenzaran de nuevo los espasmos así que dime la versión resumida

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Se trata de una subasta!

-Tic tac, tic tac

-(Traducido del chino) ¡No sé qué se subastara lo juro pero no se pagaría con dinero!

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Explícate bolsa de mierda!

Un violento espasmo interrumpe a SUN LIU KIN quien comienza a arrojar levemente espuma de nuevo por su boca

-(Traducido del chino) ¡He dicho que como bolsa de mierda! ¡Sera mejor que me respondas si quieres el antídoto!

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Mi PALM! ¡Dentro de mi saco! ¡Todo está ahí!

Cazadora rápidamente se dirige con SO LIU KIN al cual comienza a registrar el saco que viste encontrando que en una bolsa escondida hay una PALM la cual toma

-(Traducido del chino) ¡Eso es todo lo que se lo juro! ¡Ahora dame el antídoto!

Cazadora le da la espalda a SO LIU KIN para después comenzar a alejarse de este a un tranquilo paso

Desesperado SUN LIU KIN observa con un tremendo sufrimiento a cazadora comenzando a alejarse de él mientras las convulsiones comienzan a sacudir poco a poco su cuerpo

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No puedes dejarme así me prometiste que me darías el antídoto! ¡Dijiste que si no lo hacías serias igual a mí y eso no lo puedes permitir!

-Tienes razón...

Cazadora con una gran rapidez dispara otra de sus flechas con la cual atraviesa el cráneo de SUN LIU KIN quien muere instantáneamente

El silencio reina otra vez en el sótano, mientras que cazadora enciende la PALM de SO LIU KIN para después comenzar a manipularla

-Veamos que tienes aquí, registro de ingresos financieros, cuentas bancarias, establecimientos de lavado de dinero, nombres de integrantes de tu organización... la mayoría muerta; ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es esto?, ¿programa de intercambio?, ¿más de 20,000 jóvenes? El edificio de la corporación FISK esta tarde...

Cazadora se muestra perturbada y a la vez sorprendida de lo que ha encontrado en la PALM la cual rápidamente guarda en uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón para después correr rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra una motocicleta de pista color negro

-¡Tengo que encontrarlos!

Cazadora con un habilidoso salto monta la motocicleta de pista para después acelerar está a su máxima velocidad saliendo del sótano del edificio a una gran velocidad hacia una de las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad mientras el sol de la tarde la ilumina conduciendo con gran rapidez y habilidad hacia uno de los edificios más altos del centro de la ciudad

Pequeña Italia; ciudad de New York:

-BlackBerry

-IPhone

En una de las concurridas y populosas calles de esta popular zona de la ciudad se encuentran caminando por una de sus aceras un despreocupado joven de cabello negro y lacio el cual peina con una corta trenza en la parte posterior de su cabeza que viste un conjunto de ropa conformado por una camisa de estilo oriental color rojo de manga larga, un par de pantalones color negro y un par de zapatillas del mismo color

-BlackBerry

Al lado de este despreocupado joven lo acompaña una hermosa jovencita de cortos cabellos azules quien viste un espléndido sombrero de vestir color blanco adornado con un listón rosa así como un magnifico vestido blanco y zapatillas del mismo color

-IPhone

-Akane, el BlackBerry es mucho mejor que ese aparatito que tu papa te regalo

-El IPhone tiene una cámara de mega pixeles lo que le da una gran definición para tomar fotos y videos en el día, noche y hasta con el movimiento, trata de usar ese BlackBerry tuyo para tomar fotos en el antro y luego me dices, además mi papa me la compro por qué no reprobé ninguna materia, no que otros...

-Ok, te doy la razón con lo de la cámara pero eso es la única razón por la que todos compran un IPhone; no para comprar tonterías en el APP, y para aclarártelo yo me compre mi BlackBerry trabajando muy duro y ahorrando mi salario; y aparte esos problemas de algebra no venían en el temario el profe se los saco de la manga, ¡Estoy seguro que me quería reprobar a propósito!

-Huy si claro es lo que todos quieren, estar otro semestre con Ranma Saotome

Ranma voltea a ver a otro lado mientras pone sus manos despreocupadamente detrás de su nuca ignorando a Akane

-Voy a formar un nuevo grupo en Facebook "Akane es una tonta" opina ¿será que actúa? ¿O de verdad es tan tonta?

Akane voltea a ver hacia otro lado ignorando a Ranma

-No me culpes cuando te borren tu cuenta; además a mí nunca me ha dado problemas el APP en casa ya que el proveedor del servicio es LEXCOM

Ranma comienza a manipular su BlackBerry ignorando a Akane

-Solo las borran con los desnudos, no creo que haya problemas en publicar sobre las burradas de una persona, ¿Y qué onda con eso de LEXCOM?

-¿Cuántas veces en el mes has perdido la señal cuando querías descargar canciones?

-Eso es otra cosa, LEXCOM se ha adueñado de la mayoría de empresas de comunicaciones excepto de la que le brinda la cobertura al BlackBerry; ¡Mira esto ya hay 8 comentarios en mi perfil!

-Yo tengo 24 comentarios

En ese momento Ranma intrigado voltea a ver a Akane

-¿Qué 24? ¿De qué?

Una sonriente Akane voltea a ver a Ranma

-Sobre mi propio tema en Facebook: chico despistado perdido en la gran manzana

Ranma se apura en abrir el perfil de Facebook de Akane en su BlackBerry pudiendo ver que ella ha publicado una foto de él mientras camina por la calle de la pequeña Italia

-¡¿Qué?! Comentarios de tus hermanas, tu papa, vecinos, algunos compañeros de la prepa, ¡Mi papa! ¡Papa deja de entrar en el Facebook y has lago de provecho para variar!

Ranma se nota muy molesto con Akane quien está muy alegre mientras manipula con una sola mano su IPhone

-¡Ahora todos en casa piensan que yo soy un despistado y que me he perdido!, ¡Todo porque me toco ser compañero de viaje en el mismo grupo que están tú y tu despistado novio!

Ranma señala con molestia a un joven de cabello negro que adorna su cabeza con un listón negro con puntos negros el cual viste una playera color verde olivo de manga larga, un par de pantalones color negro y un par de botas a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos el cual luce muy desorientado mientras observa un mapa que sostiene con sus manos para después observar en todas direcciones esperando ver alguna señal que le indique en donde se encuentra

-No te molestes con Ryoga; él fue muy amable de ofrecerse para ser el líder del grupo cosa que si querías lo hubieras dicho, pero en lugar de eso te fuiste cuando queríamos designar a un líder

Ranma se cruza de brazos

-Eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es Ryoga esta terco en impresionarte de que puede ser el líder que nos guiara al edificio de ese empresario ricachón...

Ranma se observa un momento pensativo lo que hace que Akane se aproxime a él con interés

-Se llama Wilson Fisk y fue muy amable en auspiciar el viaje de la escuela

-Es algo sospechoso... ¿porque es parte del viaje ir a su edificio?

-Porque es el edificio de su fundación la misma que patrocino el viaje y solo tenemos que ir allá a una junta de cómo esa organización es filántropa y todas esas cosas para convencernos en un futuro trabajar en ella

-Si como en uno de esos viajes de donde el viaje sale gratis con solo la condición de acudir a una junta donde te ofrecen un tiempo compartido

-Sea como sea vamos a ir y después de eso aún tendremos tiempo para conocer esta magnífica ciudad

-No creo que eso sea posible, con tu terco y despistado novio guiándonos no llegaríamos ni a la estatua de la libertad aunque estuviera sentado en la antorcha

Akane con enfado señala con su pulgar hacia una pizzería detrás de ella en donde se encuentra una hermosa y emocionada jovencita de cabello largo color café que viste un juvenil atuendo la cual está observando con mucha atención y emoción a un chef haciendo la masa para una pizza

-Si tanto te molesta el tiempo ¿Por qué no le dices a Ukyo que se apresure?, cada vez que ella ve cualquier tipo de restaurante quiere entrar a preguntarles cosas de cocina a los chefs

Ranma en ese momento se talla con su dedo índice y pulgar los ojos en señal de enfado

-Este viaje sí que se pone cada vez mejor...

En ese momento una hermosa jovencita de cabellos largos de color azul que viste un atractivo y ajustado así como corto vestido de estilo chino color rosa y sobre este un ajustado delantal de cocinera del mismo color con un decorado encaje abraza cariñosamente por la espalda a Ranma

-¡Mi Ranma tiene razón ya que Shampoo está aquí!

-Como odio que las personas no entiendan el sarcasmo...

La hermosa Shampoo deja de abrazar cariñosamente a Ranma con un solo brazo para atrapar con gran rapidez un plato hondo que contiene un delicioso platillo de fideos dentro

-El servicio más rápido de la ciudad, come Ranma o se enfriara

Ranma con delicadeza se libera del brazo con el que Shampoo lo abraza para voltear a verla con nerviosismo

-Si gracias Shampoo, pero no era necesario que me trajeras este rico platillo... o que tú y tu abuela vinieran abrir un restaurante aquí justo cuando supieron que iba a viajar

-No digas tonterías mi querido Ranma la abuela está muy feliz desde que abrimos el restaurante tenemos muchos clientes y la opción de abrir muchas más sucursales

Ranma se imagina una escena donde puede ver a la abuela de Shampoo riendo confiadamente dentro de un gran restaurante de comida china el cual está completamente lleno y sus empleados se apuran en llevar los distintos y deliciosos platillos a los clientes

-Mejor dejo de usar mi imaginación por un rato...

Shampoo en ese momento saca un BlackBerry de entre sus ajustadas ropas para mostrarle la pantalla de este a Ranma

-Y además en el Facebook dice que estás perdido y no quiero que sufras de inanición

Ranma al ver su fotografía publicada en Facebook y la cantidad de comentarios incrementándose se molesta hasta el punto de apartar su mirada de la pantalla para voltear a ver a Akane

-¡Akane!

En el momento justo en que la molesta mirada de Ranma estaba a punto de ver a Akane la hermosa Ukyo lo toma rápidamente entre sus brazos

-¡¿Hey que le haces a mi Ranma?!

Shampoo se molesta con Ukyo

-¡¿Tu Ranma?! ¡Debí imaginarlo es por tu culpa que está perdido!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Para que te quede bien grabado en esa cabeza tuya Ranma y yo estábamos dando un romántico paseo en una de las más gloriosas metrópolis del mundo pasándola de maravilla conversando de cuando abriremos nuestro restaurante!

-¿Restaurante?...

-(Voz baja) Luego hablaremos de los detalles y de cómo compartiremos una sola cama por las noches... o algunas veces todo el día...

Los ojos de Ukyo brillan con gran intensidad cuando le dice esas palabras a Ranma el cual al verla se aparta rápidamente de los brazos de Ukyo

-¡WOW! ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no nos tomamos un poco de espacio personal?! Cómo digamos ¿dos cuadras de distancia?

En ese momento una estrepitosa risa proveniente de un Hummer color negro totalmente equipado con los más lujosos accesorios se detiene a un lado de Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane

-¡El amor de mi vida tiene mucha razón!

-Cuando creía que no se podía poner peor...

Del Hummer color negro sale una hermosa jovencita de cabello color negro el cual peina con una trenza vistiendo un ajustado y entallado leotardo de gimnasia color verde

-¡Ranma mi amor!

-Kodachi...

La suspensión LOW-RIDER del Hummer color negro comienza a bajar lentamente permitiendo que Kodachi pueda bajar sensualmente de su lujoso auto para ponerse frente a Ranma mientras que Akane comienza a mirar nerviosamente en todas direcciones

-Akane Tendo si lo que esperas es a mi hermano...

Kodachi mira de reojo a Akane

-El ahora está muy ocupado en satisfacer las demandas de tu hermana la cual ha decidido ir de compras a cada una de las más exclusivas tiendas de esta ciudad

Un suspiro de alivio sale de la boca de Akane

-UFF... que alivio, pero tantos años que paso acosándome y tomándome por sorpresa hacen que se me olvide que ahora Kuno y mi hermana Nabiki son novios

Kodachi impetuosamente da un pequeño salto hacia Ranma provocando que este la tome entre sus brazos, sin perder un segundo Kodachi abraza con uno de sus brazos a Ranma mientras que con su otra mano comienza a acariciar delicadamente el pecho de Ranma

-Ranma amor mío Si lo que querías era viajar a New York solo lo hubieras pedido y yo te hubiera llevado en mi lujoso jet privado en el cual después de tener un hermoso paseo entre las nubes hubiéramos tomado nuestros votos matrimoniales en el cielo

Ranma mira la emoción en la mirada de Kodachi a quien suelta de inmediato provocando que esta caiga de pie frente a el

-No tenía por qué molestarte ya que fue una excursión de la escuela Kodachi

Ukyo se interpone entre Kodachi y Ranma

-¡Un viaje donde el destino quiso que estuviéramos juntos!

Shampoo en ese momento toma el brazo de Ranma

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El destino quiso que Ranma se perdiera y fuera encontrado por mí!

La risa de Kodachi interrumpe a Shampoo

-¡Correcto lo perdieron pero yo la mejor gimnasta la rosa negra Kodachi lo encontré!

Ranma ahora está en medio de la pelea verbal de sus tres hermosas pretendientes mientras que Akane observa esta escena con algo de tristeza la cual se apresura en ocultar volteando a ver al despistado Ryoga

-Lo Mejor será separarnos, como siempre lo he visto los malos tercios siempre son mal vistos... o en tu caso Ranma los malos cuartetos

Al escuchar las palabras de Akane Ranma luce muy desconcertado a tal grado que la pelea verbal entre Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi parecen no llegar a sus oídos al observarla alejarse para caminar hacia donde se encuentra el despistado Ryoga

-Akane espera yo...

Ranma es interrumpido por un cariñoso y efusivo abraso por parte de Kodachi el cual es seguido por Shampoo quien toma dulcemente su brazo derecho y Ukyo tomando su brazo izquierdo

-¡Ranma mi amor!

-¡Suéltalo ser de Shampoo!

-¡Suéltenlo ambas él es mío!

Akane llega con Ryoga el cual la recibe con una alegre sonrisa que la hermosa Akane responde con un cariñoso gesto de ternura

-Akane yo...

Akane toma tiernamente la mano de Ryoga para después aproximar su cuerpo al lado de este a quien comienza a guiar mientras la felicidad puede verse en sus miradas

Una felicidad que ha abandonado a Ranma quien observa a una Akane muy feliz doblando por la esquina tomada de la mano de Ryoga dejándolo atrás con una melancólica mirada la cual hace caso omiso de que las hermosas Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi quienes siguen peleando por el tomando y jalando su cuerpo

-No quiero que nos separemos...

Interior de un sucio Baño de una gasolinera en el centro de New York:

-¿Por qué?

Un joven de cabello café y corto el cual tiene una banda roja amarrada en la cabeza y que viste un gastado karategui blanco está limpiando su rostro con el agua que sale del lavamanos

El agua comienza a gotear por su rostro y por sus manos mientras comienza a erguir su cuerpo para mirar su reflejo en el sucio y roto espejo frente a él para después recargar su mano en el sucio espejo mientras se observa con una mirada de derrota

-¿Por qué no soy capaz de usar el ADO?...

Al mirar el reflejo de su derrotada mirada el joven comienza a recordar algo de su pasado

Rustica cabaña en la cima de una de las montañas en las escarpadas cordilleras del Japón hace 10 años:

-Ryu hijo mío ven aquí por favor

El infante Ryu vistiendo un karategui blanco sale de la rustica cabaña encontrando que fuera de esta se encuentra un hombre calvo de la tercera edad de largas barbas blancas que viste un gastado karategui color gris; frente a este puede ver también a un niño de largos cabellos rubios el cual viste elegantes ropas occidentales y detrás de este un helicóptero que acaba de aterrizar a las afueras de la rustica cabaña

-¿Gouken?

El infante Ryu se aproxima con Gouken colocándose tímidamente detrás de el

-Ryu no tienes por qué temer, él es ken el hijo de uno de mis más grandes amigos y desde ahora él será tu compañero de entrenamiento

El joven ken se aproxima con Ryu a quien le da la mano

-¡Hey qué onda! me llamo Ken Masters ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Ryu observa con curiosidad la forma de saludar de ken

-Adelante Ryu es una costumbre en occidente

Ryu le da la mano a ken y al hacerlo su timidez comienza a desaparecer

-Estoy seguro que ustedes se llevaran muy bien

El pasó de los años Ryu y Ken no solo comienzan a madurar si no que sus habilidades en las artes marciales se perfeccionan bajo la guía de Gouken en quien el mismo paso del tiempo que hace madurar a sus discípulos ocasiona su pacifico lecho de muerte en la cual solo están presentes Ryu y Ken

-Ryu... Ken

-Gouken

-Maestro

-Ustedes me han hecho sentir el orgullo que solo podría compararse con el de un padre, pero a pesar de ello su entrenamiento apenas comienza ya que solo los he preparado para su iniciación en la forma más poderosa de combate... el ADO...

-¿El ADO?

-Vayan a la india busquen a Dalsim él se encargara de solo mostrarles la puerta hacia el ADO... ustedes si son capaces podrán abrirla...

Gouken en un último suspiro muere en paz mientras Ryu y Ken observan esta triste escena con lágrimas en sus ojos para después enterrar su cuerpo en las cercanías de una hermosa cascada partiendo de inmediato a la India donde comienzan con la búsqueda de Dalsim

Después de varios días de búsqueda Ryu y Ken encuentran una alejada aldea en el extremo más distante del Ganges donde se encuentran con un misterioso y delgado chaman meditando a las afueras de la aldea

-¿Tu eres Dalsim?

-Que pregunta Ryu claro que lo es, oye Dalsim la neta venimos a buscarte ya que somos los discípulos del maestro Gouken y él nos dijo que nos enseñarías a dominar el arte del ADO

El delgado chaman no dice una sola palabra o mueve un musculo

-¿Estará sordo?

-No, nos está probando...

Ryu en ese momento se sienta en el suelo para ponerse después en posición de loto y cerrar sus ojos

-Probándonos he

Ken imita a Ryu y los dos ahora están en posición de loto detrás del delgado Dalsim

La noche llega pero Dalsim como Ryu y Ken no perturban su meditación en lo más mínimo, el caluroso día llega y aunque el sol queme su piel tanto Dalsim como Ryu y Ken no se mueven en absoluto continuando de esa forma por dos días más

-¿Por qué buscan el conocimiento del ADO?

Ryu y Ken al borde del cansancio abren sus ojos para mirar a Dalsim

-Porque queremos ser más fuertes

-El ADO no es una fuerza que le sirva a un par de peleadores sedientos de la victoria, regresen por donde vinieron

Dalsim comienza a ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la aldea

-Y espero tres días para decirnos eso, vamos Ryu yo voy por una hamburguesa

-No

-¿Qué?

-Yo me quedare aquí

-¿De qué hablas amigo? él ya lo dijo el ADO no es algo que nos sirva para pelar debe de ser otra de esas basuras de Namaste o paz y amor

-Yo me quedare Ken es lo que Gouken hubiera querido

-Lo que Gouken hubiera querido es que seamos felices y no creo que mi felicidad sea quedarme muriéndome de hambre aprendiendo una forma de paz interior, regresare a casa Ryu y cuando tú quieras tendrás un hogar ahí

Ken y Ryu se despiden

Al paso de los meses Ryu comienza con la dura meditación con Dalsim, a pesar de los inhóspitos climas de la región Dalsim no muestra señal de cansancio o hambre mientras que Ryu luce terriblemente exhausto por lo que después de tantos días cae inconsciente al suelo

Ryu comienza a recuperar el sentido pudiendo encontrar que está en la choza de Dalsim quien se encuentra sentado a su lado

-Dalsim...

-Nunca lograras dominar el ADO por más que lo intentes

-¡¿Qué es a lo que temes Dalsim?! ¡¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en impedir que aprenda el ADO?!

-Porque personas como tú lo convertirían en un arma y el ADO es una forma de concentrar tu energía para ayudarte a alcanzar la iluminación, desiste de tu camino... ya que solo los justos y puros de corazón lo dominaran

-¡Yo soy puro de corazón!

-Tus acciones en mi aldea lo comprueban pero no solo la pureza que intentas demostrar es lo único que habita en tu interior

-¿Qué?

-Hay una gran maldad en ti Ryu... y por más que intentes darle la espalda a esa maldad más pronto te consumirá, el ADO en las manos de un impuro como tú tendría consecuencias devastadoras

Ryu se pone enérgicamente de pie

-¡Yo soy capaz de controlar el ADO obsérvame!

-¡Ryu!

Ryu cierra sus ojos para después comenzar a realizar movimientos de una cata de artes marciales; Dalsim sin poder creerlo observa cómo mientras que Ryu hace esos movimientos esferas de energía comienzan a surgir alrededor de su cuerpo

-¡Ryu detente!

Ryu comienza a concentrar todas las esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos formando una gran esfera de energía

-¡HADOUKEN!

La esfera de energía estalla en las manos de Ryu destruyendo la choza; Dalsim de entre los escombros comienza a emerger sin herida alguna mientras los aldeanos comienzan a reunirse alrededor de los restos de la choza

-¡Dalsim!

-¡¿Está bien?!

Dalsim se aproxima a los restos de la choza donde se apresura en retirar parte de estos encontrando a un mal herido Ryu

-Dalsim ¿El acaso?

-No ha muerto pero está a punto de caer en el abismo de la muerte, pudo concentrar la energía de sus chacras pero... sus dudas y sus miedos no le permitieron la concentración necesaria para contralar la energía

-¿Entonces morirá?

-Es un guerrero excepcional

Dalsim coloca una de sus manos en la frente de Ryu y otra en su abdomen

Las palmas de las manos de Dalsim comienzan a Brillar y al hacerlo las heridas en el cuerpo de Ryu comienzan a desaparecer

-Espero que al salvarle la vida comprenda que el ADO es una forma de crear y no destruir

Ryu mira su reflejo en el sucio espejo para después caminar hacia la salida del sucio baño; al salir Ryu ahora se encuentra en una de las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad de New York

-Ken me dijo hace mucho que su familia vivía en la ciudad de New York

Ryu observa seriamente a uno de los edificios más altos del centro de la ciudad para después comenzar a dirigirse hacia este

Gimnasio de WILDCAT de boxeo en Hells Kitchen:

La hermosa Dina vistiendo una ajustada playera negra de tirantes y un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla se encuentra sentada al lado de lince quien sigue acostado sobre el viejo catre de su oficina en la cual el silencio reina

El silencio es roto de pronto cuando una alterada sakura abre la puerta

-¡Dina!

Dina voltea rápidamente hacia la entrada de la oficina de lince pudiendo ver a una alterada y asustada sakura quien con gran desesperación corre hacia donde ella se encuentra

-¿Sakura?

Sakura abraza a Dina hundiendo su rostro en su pronunciado pecho

-¡Dina! ¡Dina tienes que ayudarla!

-Sakura cálmate ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Bárbara?

Llena de lágrimas sakura levanta su mirada para observar con mucha preocupación a Dina

-¡Tienes que ayudarla!

-¿Ayudar?... ¡Bárbara!

El bello rostro de Dina muestra ahora una gran seriedad y molestia cuando toma fuertemente por los hombros a sakura separándola de ella

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?! ¡Quiero que me digas todo lo que paso!

La desesperación en Sakura se incrementa mientras las lágrimas salen con más rapidez de sus ojos

-¡Eliot!, ¡Sus amigos con el King pin!, ¡Bárbara se fue!

-Al escuchar tales palabras Dina sacude rudamente a sakura provocando que esta se clame un poco

-¡Sakura es muy importante que es lo que pasa! ¡Contrólate!

Las lágrimas dejan de brotar de los ojos de sakura así como su rostro deja de lucir con una gran desesperación

-Bárbara... ella fue tras Eliot

-No... ¡No!

Dina le da la espalda a una triste sakura

-¿Qué no saben lo peligroso que es ese tipo? Y sin hablar de su jefe...

-Llévate la moto

Tanto Dina como sakura voltean a ver a lince quien ahora está despierto y se encuentra sentado sobre su viejo catre

-Lince...

-Dina no pierdan más el tiempo tú sabes lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer

Dina sin perder ni un segundo se apresura en tomar una de las fotografías enmarcadas sobre la pared de la cual en la parte posterior ocultaba la llave de una motocicleta

Dina está a punto de salir de la oficina si no es que sakura con una gran velocidad se le interpone

-¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-Iré por Bárbara

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Si vas a ir por mi mejor amiga del mundo yo iré contigo para ayudarte!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aun no entiendes sakura?! ¡Fue por actitudes como esa que Bárbara se metió en este lio! ¡Ahora apártate!

Dina empuja a sakura pero esta se aferra fuertemente con sus manos al marco de la puerta

-¡No! ¡Yo también iré a ayudar a mi amiga!

Dina se molesta con sakura al ver que no se apartara, Dina cierra su puño y rápidamente lo dirige contra el rostro de sakura quien al ver el golpe inminente cierra sus ojos, pero al paso de unos momentos sakura vuelve a abrir sus ojos para ver que Dina ha detenido su puño a unos centímetros de su rostro

-¿Qué tanto esperan las dos?

Lince se cruza de brazos

-¡Esto no te incumbe Lince! ¡Ella tiene que entender que!

-No lo entenderá

-¿Qué?

-Ella tiene la misma llama dentro como la que tu tenías a su edad... ella no se quitara del marco de la puerta como tú jamás te rendiste con el boxeo a pesar de los golpes que recibiste o lo duro que fue el entrenamiento

Dina baja su puño y observa con una mirada de comprensión a sakura quien la mira curiosamente

-Sakura

Sakura voltea a ver a lince quien vuelve a recostarse sobre su viejo catre

-Sakura, recuérdale a canario negro que la regrese con el tanque lleno y solo con Premium

Lince cierra sus ojos mientras pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras que sakura voltea a ver con gran emoción a Dina

-Eso significa

-Vámonos

Sakura asienta su cabeza y esta junto con la hermosa Dina salen corriendo a gran velocidad de la oficina de lince quien de reojo las observa recostado sobre su viejo catre retirándose

Sakura sigue a Dina hasta la salida posterior del gimnasio donde después de cruzarlo salen a un sucio callejón

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿no me digas que nos vamos a ir por las alcantarillas?

-¿Las alcantarillas? , sakura me sorprendes

Sakura voltea a ver confundida a Dina la cual se dirige hacia un viejo almacén de acero

-¿Qué porque?

-Porque después de haber leído tantos comics y animes no imaginas lo que se tiene guardado aquí

Dina abre la puerta del viejo almacén de acero del cual saca una potente motocicleta Harley Davidson modificada la cual hace que los ojos de sakura brillen de la emoción

Dina sube a la motocicleta e inmediatamente comienza a ponerse un casco color negro que se encontraba sobre el asiento

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no quieres ir por Bárbara?

Sakura comienza a tímidamente rascarse su cabeza

-Claro que si, solo que la moto me sorprendió mucho, ¿es tuya?

-Era de lince pero me la regalo al ganar mi primer titulo

Dina le arroja otro casco a sakura quien después de atraparlo con sus manos corre en dirección a la motocicleta subiendo rápidamente

Dina gira la llave de la motocicleta encendiendo su poderosa maquinaria la cual comienza a rugir

-¿Oye y que era eso de canario negro?

-Mi anterior nombre de boxeadora

-¡WAW tenemos mucho de que platicar en el viaje!

-No lo creo, va a ser un breve viaje

Dina acelera a fondo con lo que la motocicleta rápidamente sale del sucio callejón hacia una de las calles de Hells Kitchen tomando rápidamente una dirección hacia uno de los edificios más altos en el centro de la ciudad

La camioneta tipo pick up modificada de Eliot entra en el estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los edificios más altos en el centro de la ciudad; mientras que con la ayuda de unos binoculares esta escena es observada por batichica desde el tejado de un edificio contiguo

-Ok la guarida de los malos... ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es entrar... Órale Barb tu puedes hacerlo... pero... no puedo entrar por la puerta principal ya que está muy resguardada

Batichica toma con fuerza los binoculares con los que observa seriamente el edificio

-¿Qué es lo que haría Batman?... se cargaría a todos con su kung fu y la ayuda de alguno de sus artefactos para decir algo genial al final... pero pelear no es lo mío, si fuera una carta de YUGIOH tendría 1500 no bueno 1600 de ataque y como 2500 de defensa lo mío es esquivar a mis adversarios con ayuda de mi agilidad no tengo tanta fuerza física para acabar con tantos oponentes...

Batichica en ese momento observa un andamio de limpieza que se encuentra colgado en uno de los costados del edificio

-¡Claro eso es!

Batichica toma un gran impulso y salta por el tejado hacia el edificio contiguo; en el aire con gran rapidez arroja una soga hacia este logrando que el símbolo de Batman que está en la punta se fije a uno de los bordes de la azotea logrando tomar un gran impulso columpiándose hacia el alto edificio

Batichica suelta la soga para caer perfectamente sobre el andamio sorprendiendo a un par de empleados que estaban limpiando las opacas ventanas

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

Batichica no pierde ni un momento para sacar de una de las bolsas de su cinturón un pequeño instrumento delgado de metal con una fina punta la cual al estrellarla sobre el opaco vidrio este se desquebraja sin provocar sonido alguno entrando rápidamente por esta

Como si hubiera terminado de realizar una acrobacia de gimnasia artística Batichica aterriza sobre sus dos piernas a la perfección extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos

-¡Triunfaste Barbs!

El sonido del retiro de los seguros de varias armas automáticas hace que batichica abra sus ojos; al hacerlo puede ver que está dentro de un lujoso pasillo rodeada por una gran multitud de criminales que visten elegantes trajes fuertemente armados así como también un grupo de misteriosos hombres vestidos con ropas que batichica puede reconocer como las de ninjas de color rojo los cuales muestran sus letales y filosas armas del oriente

-No son el comité de bienvenida ¿verdad?

Uno de los ninjas le da una violenta patada en el rostro a batichica provocando que esta caiga con mucha rudeza al alfombrado suelo del pasillo

Uno de los criminales inmediatamente después de que esta ha caído al alfombrado piso pone su 9mm en la sien de esta y está a punto de apretar el gatillo

-¡Alto!

El criminal desiste de su intento de asesinar a batichica al escuchar esta orden

A pesar del dolor provocado por la patada Batichica levanta su mirada para ver que frente a ella se encuentra un calvo y alto hombre asiático que viste un elegante traje color negro rodeado de hombres asiáticos armados que visten elegantes trajes que parecen ser sus escoltas; su altura es tal que sus escoltas y los otros criminales e inclusive los ninjas ni siquiera alcanzan sus hombros

El rostro de este alto hombre posee varias arrugas causadas por el paso del tiempo pero lo que más resalta en su serio rostro es una profunda y larga cicatriz que recorre el lado derecho de su rostro desde su frente hasta su barbilla, mientras que su ojo izquierdo es cubierto por un parche del mismo color que su elegante traje

Y ahora este serio hombre observa con su único ojo a batichica la cual lo observa con temor en su mirada


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Tirada en el suelo de un elegante pasillo con un arma en su sien y miedo en su mirada batichica observa el rostro del alto hombre asiático frente a ella

Un rostro con arrugas causadas por el paso del tiempo así como una profunda y larga cicatriz que recorre el lado derecho de su rostro desde su frente hasta su barbilla, su ojo izquierdo es cubierto por un parche del mismo color que su elegante traje color negro

De la boca del criminal que está a punto de dispararle a batichica sale una corta risa burlona

-Estas muy lejos de Tailandia Sagat, no es conveniente que me des ordenes

-Al King pin no le agradara que manches su alfombra con la sangre de esa perra disfrazada, somos invitados y si no respetamos su casa él lo tomara como una ofensa

El criminal piensa unos momentos para después retirar su arma de la sien de batichica; inmediatamente después dos de los escoltas de Sagat toman rápidamente por los brazos a batichica para ponerla de pie y sujetarla fuertemente impidiéndole escapar

-¿Qué hacemos con ella entonces?

-Ese es un problema local, que debe solucionarse con los locales

En ese momento Sagat quita su vista de batichica para mirar el final del elegante pasillo donde se encuentra la puerta de un elevador

-Tenemos otros asuntos de mayor importancia…

Batichica observa la seriedad con la que el alto y serio hombre llamado Sagat ha dicho esas palabras para después este comenzar a caminar hacia el final del pasillo acompañado por el grupo de criminales y ninjas dejándola atrás a ella y a los dos escoltas que le impiden escapar

-¡Muévete!

Uno de los dos escoltas empuja fuertemente a batichica obligándola que comience a caminar en la misma dirección que Sagat, los criminales y los ninjas

Batichica observa a los dos escoltas detrás de ella

Vamos… piensa Barbs… ¡Piensa!

Batichica se esfuerza por pensar en un plan de escape pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo; su miedo no le permite pensar en algo aparte de que está en una grave situación la cual le puede costar su vida

La gigantesca recepción del edificio está llena de cientos de emocionados jóvenes japoneses los cuales observan con gran maravilla los lujos y el gran espacio en el que se encuentran

Entre estos jóvenes se encuentra una emocionada Akane quien tiene de la mano a un despistado Ryoga

-Mira esto Ryoga, aquí deben estar la gran mayoría de alumnos de las escuelas de todo Japón, y mira este lugar es tan grande que hace parecer un palacio un puesto de Burger King je, je voy a Twittear eso

-Pero me parece que no estamos en el lugar indicado déjame checar mi mapa de nuevo

-Corazón…

Akane se coloca dulcemente frente a Ryoga quien se sonroja

-Estamos en el lugar indicado

Akane le sonríe a Ryoga provocando que la confusión que este sentía desaparezca

En ese momento varias hermosas edecanes japonesas vistiendo cortos y sensuales atuendos color rojo comienzan a guiar alegremente a los cientos de jóvenes hacia los diversos ascensores del edificio

-¡Por aquí por favor! ¡Los ascensores los llevaran a la reunión!

Los cientos de jóvenes japoneses se apresuran en tomar los ascensores mientras las edecanes les sonríen y les hacen que aborden lo más pronto posible

Al paso de algunos segundos la gran mayoría de los jóvenes ya han abordado los ascensores y entre los que aún se encuentran en la espera de uno se encuentran Ryoga y una preocupada Akane quien observa la gran entrada del edificio

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué el aún no llega?... ¿se habrá perdido con ellas?

-Es nuestro turno Akane

La delicada toma de la mano de Ryoga hace que Akane deje de pensar para observar de nuevo a su novio

-Ah; sí está bien Ryoga

Akane observa el ascensor lleno de jóvenes frente a ella

-Vayamos…

Akane junto con Ryoga entran en el ascensor, las puertas de este se cierran; Algunos minutos después Ranma acompañado por Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi entran en la gigantesca recepción del edificio

-Es gigantesco…

-Es más grande que tu casa Kodachi

En ese momento Kodachi toma entre sus brazos a Ranma colocando su rostro muy cerca del de su amado

-No es tan grande como mi amor por ti…

Ranma intenta liberarse de los brazos de Kodachi pero no es cuando Shampoo y Ukyo lo jalan hacia ellas es cuando puede liberarse del sensual abrazo

-¡Hey!

-¡No deberías poner en duda mi amor por Ranma ya que mi amor por él es más grande que toda esta ciudad!

-¡Así pues mi amor por él es más grande que toda china!

Al ver que las tres están a punto de volver a pelear por el Ranma rápidamente huye hacia los ascensores que las hermosas edecanes le indican que debe subir

-¡Yo me voy!

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi dejan sus diferencias al ver que Ranma ha huido de ellas, en pocos instantes las tres salen a gran velocidad en su búsqueda mientras que un serio y frio hombre caucásico que viste un informe de conserje que oculta su rostro con su gorra de empleado los observa seriamente

Y un cráneo estampado en su playera negra debajo de su uniforme se muestra

Un desorientado Ryu es guiado de la mano por una hermosa edecán hacia un ascensor

-¿En serio mi amigo Ken Masters me espera ahí arriba?

-Por supuesto, toma el ascensor

Ryu dudosamente entra en el ascensor cuando Ranma lo hace a un lado para entrar en el ascensor

-¡Comper!

-¡Hey cuidado!

-¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Ciérrala!

Ryu aproxima su dedo al botón de cerrar las puertas del ascensor pero en el último segundo se cruza de brazos y recarga su espalda sobre la pared del ascensor

Ranma observa esta acción con molestia cuando puede ver que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi entran en el ascensor quienes no pierden el tiempo en rodearlo con una actitud de enfado

Las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse

-¡Esperen deténganse!

Ryu, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi voltean a ver a una atractiva mujer que viste un ajustado y sensual vestido de coctel color purpura corriendo hacia el ascensor

Ranma instintivamente coloca su mano en el camino de la puerta del ascensor; de inmediato las puertas de este comienzan a abrirse dejando entrar a la hermosa mujer

-Por poco y no llegas

La atractiva mujer revela su hermoso rostro resultando ser la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien los mira seriamente

-Ustedes ¡tienen que salir de aquí!

-¿Qué?

-Esto no es lo que parece ser; es muy peligroso que continúen aquí

Shampoo se molesta y presiona el botón de cerrar las puertas

-¡Oh ya hay que terminar con esto!

Las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse

-¡No! ¡¿Que has hecho?!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y este comienza a subir

Ryu se aproxima con la maestra Bertinelli

-Si es peligroso, entonces será mejor que comparta la información con nosotros señorita

-Toda la información que necesitan saber es que ustedes desde que entraron aquí no son personas son objetos de intercambio

-¿Qué?

-¿Más sencillo aun? Son los corderos y han entrado directamente al matadero…

El ascensor se detiene y sus puertas comienzan a abrirse seguidos de un resplandor que ciega por unos momentos a batichica quien cierra sus ojos, el empujón de uno de los escoltas de Sagat hace que dé un paso al frente para salir del ascensor y comience a abrir sus ojos

Al abrirlos puede ver como se encuentra en un enorme Pent-house rodeado por enormes ventanas las cuales permiten que la brillante luz del sol de la tarde ilumine el interior lleno con los mayores lujos que haya visto

Batichica no puede creer el lujo así como también el número de personas vestidas elegantemente que se encuentran dentro; pero antes de que pueda sorprenderse más los dos escoltas de Sagat la empujan hacia dos hombres con uniformes de guardias de seguridad privada los cuales se notan sorprendidos por la presencia de batichica la cual les sonríe nerviosamente

-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?

-Intrusa

Con esa única palabra los dos escoltas de Sagat dejan en custodia a batichica con los sorprendidos guardias de seguridad

-¡Oigan esperen!

-¡¿Niña no sabes que aún no es Halloween?!

-Esa frase ya está muy trillada ruco

Uno de los guardias de seguridad se tapa la cara de vergüenza

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Mira el símbolo bordado en su pecho

El guardia de seguridad quita poco a poco su mano de su rostro para observar el símbolo de Batman bordado en el disfraz de batichica

-Mierda…

-Hay que deshacernos de ella rápido antes de que el King pin sepa de esto

Los dos guardias se miran seriamente el uno al otro

-Si ya sabes que ver ese símbolo lo pone furioso, metámosle una bala en el cráneo y echemos su cuerpo a los contenedores de ácido en el sótano y olvidémonos del asunto

Batichica al escuchar eso es presa de un gran terror

-¡No es verdad! ¡Estos están hablando de matarme! ¡Es tiempo de hacer lo que haría Batman!

Batichica patea a uno de los guardias de seguridad fuertemente en la entrepierna ocasionando que este caiga al suelo presa de un gran dolor

Aprovechando esto batichica corre desesperada hacia la salida; pero su escape se ve interrumpido cuando choca accidentalmente contra un fornido hombre cayendo al suelo desde el cual puede ver al hombre que ha interferido con su escape; un hombre caucásico tan musculoso que solo usa una trusa roja con la intensión de que los demás puedan ver su gran musculatura corporal llena de cicatrices de muchas batallas pasadas, su cabeza solamente tiene un mechón de cabello estilo mohicano y una espesa barba cerrada

El hombre continúa deambulando por la sala sin prestarle atención a batichica

Batichica intenta ponerse de pie pero en ese momento uno de los guardias de seguridad la toma fuertemente por los hombros

-¡No te muevas loca!

Batichica con gran decepción voltea a ver como el guardia de seguridad ahora la tiene sujeta mientras que al que pateo ha comenzado a aproximarse a ellos lentamente

-Maldita puta loca, yo la matare

-¡Cállate hay que sacarla antes de que haga más escándalo!

El adolorido guardia de seguridad junto con su compañero escolta a batichica hacia el ascensor al cual inmediatamente abordan

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y este comienza a bajar

- Dios me van a matar, me van a matar justo cuando esta cosa baje…

Batichica mira con terror la pantalla del elevador el cual muestra los pisos que ha bajado y como estos se aproximan al sótano

Nerviosamente batichica comienza a mover su mano hacia su cinturón

- Dios mío, dios mío que no me vean…

Batichica comienza a tomar con su mano la empuñadura de un taser que se encuentra dentro de los bolsillos de su cinturón

- Si funciona jamás me burlare de los regalos de papa lo juro

Batichica cierra sus ojos y presiona el gatillo del taser, instantáneamente dos dardos de acero conectados a un par de cables eléctricos atraviesan la bolsa del cinturón para adherirse al pie de uno de los guardias de seguridad quien comienza a tener fuertes espasmos mientras que una descarga de 5000voltios recorre su cuerpo

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

El segundo guardia de seguridad toca el hombro de su compañero provocando que la descarga eléctrica también recorra su cuerpo

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose acompañadas del sonido de dos personas caer al suelo hace que batichica abra sus ojos para ver el vacío sótano frente a ella y después a los dos guardias de seguridad tirados en el suelo

-Lo hice… dios mío de verdad lo logre… ¡La reunión!

Batichica de inmediato toma el brazo de un guardia de seguridad a quien difícilmente comienza a arrastrar fuera del ascensor para rápidamente hacer lo mismo con el segundo

Después de arrastrar los cuerpos de los dos guardias de seguridad fuera del ascensor batichica presiona el botón del pent-house, las puertas del ascensor se cierran y este comienza a subir

El alto edificio en el centro de la ciudad se refleja en el visor del casco de Dina mientras conduce su motocicleta a gran velocidad por la avenida que lleva a este

-¡Dina párate vas muy rápido!

Una preocupada sakura quien viaja en la parte posterior observa nerviosamente lo cerca que se encuentran del alto edificio así como la velocidad con la que se acercan a este

-Sakura…

Sakura deja de observar el edificio para ponerle atención a Dina

-Sera mejor que te sostengas…

-Oh no…

Dina acelera a fondo mientras sakura abraza fuertemente la atlética cintura de Dina

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!

La motocicleta ya está en la parte de enfrente del edificio, Dina lleva la motocicleta hacia la entrada de cristal del edificio destruyéndola por completo

-¡Eso fue tan genial que vi toda mi vida en un segundo!

Dentro del edificio Dina acelera de nuevo y comienza a conducir dentro de la enorme recepción

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Pero me encanta!

De pronto Dina comienza a maniobrar a gran velocidad

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Eso ocurre!

Dina señala a un par de ninjas de ropas rojas quienes han aparecido de entre las sombras en la enorme recepción

-¡Ninjas! ¡Genial!

-Esta generación con sus videojuegos

Dina esquiva los veloces Shuriken que los ninjas le arrojan a gran velocidad al hacerlo puede ver la puerta de uno de los ascensores abierta; sin perder ni un segundo Dina conduce hacia el elevador lo cual es captado por los ninjas que las han atacado como también por un par de hermosas edecanes quienes al verlas aproximándose a ellas borran sus amigables sonrisas para reemplazarlas con una seria actitud

-¡¿Dina que haces?! ¡Las vas a atropellar!

La motocicleta no se detiene en lo más mínimo en su camino hacia el ascensor, las hermosas edecanes esquivan la motocicleta con un habilidoso salto que sorprende a sakura pero no a Dina

La motocicleta junto con Dina y sakura entra en el ascensor

En el mismo instante que la motocicleta se detiene Dina atrapa con sus manos dos letales Shuriken que les han sido arrojados por las dos hermosas edecanes

Dina arroja los Shuriken al suelo mientras que las dos aterrizan en el suelo para de inmediato sacar de sus cortas ropas un par de filosas cadenas con las cuales pretenden atacarlas

-¡Esto se pone más genial que Ninja ASSASIN!

De pronto dos disparos en las cabezas de ambas edecanes hacen que Dina y Sakura volteen a ver de dónde han provenido esos disparos pudiendo ver a un fornido hombre caucásico vistiendo un uniforme de conserje y debajo de esta una playera negra con un cráneo estampado en la parte del frente armado con dos ametralladoras de grueso calibre en cada mano

-¿Quién es ese?

-No lo sé sakura… pero no nos quedaremos para saberlo

Dina presiona el botón en el ascensor de cerrar las puertas y estas comienzan a cerrarse justo en el momento en el que pueden ver a una gran cantidad de ninjas con ropas rojas comenzar a salir de las sombras de la enorme recepción para atacar al frio y serio hombre del cráneo en su playera

Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor comienza a subir

Al ver en el monitor que el ascensor se aproxima al pent-house batichica abre la compuerta de emergencia situada en el techo, con ambas manos toma el marco de esta, toma impulso y sale de este

-Bien ahora tengo que cerrar la compuerta para que no sospechen

Batichica cierra la compuerta; después de hacerlo puede ver que esta se ha clausurado por completo

-¿Qué? ¿Solo se puede abrir dentro?

De pronto un rechinido de cables de acero hace que rápidamente levante su vista pudiendo ver que el ascensor no se detendrá si no es cuando no haya mucha distancia entre su techo y el techo del conducto

Una distancia que aplastaría el cuerpo de una adolescente de 16 años

Desesperada batichica comienza a inspeccionar el conducto en el que se encuentra

-¡Vamos tiene que estar por aquí en todas las películas de espías siempre hay un ducto de ventilación en estos conductos!

El techo ya está a pocos metros de ella y el ascensor sigue subiendo

-¡Ahí!

A pocos segundos de ser aplastada entre el ascensor y el techo batichica se arroja hacia un estrecho ducto de ventilación

Dentro del cual puede escuchar al ascensor llegar al pent-house

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de la boca de batichica

-Dios juro que no volveré a rentar misión imposible nunca más… bueno tal vez la dos una vez más, ¡pero ahora es tiempo de ir por Eliot y su jefe!

Batichica comienza a arrastrarse en el interior del ducto y usando el sonido de varias voces como guía llega al final del mismo quedándose detrás de una rejilla por la cual puede ver que el ducto esta justamente arriba del bar del lujoso pent-house

-Tengo que encontrar a Eliot o a su jefe…

Batichica se esfuerza por encontrar a Eliot pero hay tantas personas reunidas en la sala que esta no puede encontrarlo

Al estar a punto de darse por vencida el sonido de un alegre grito vaquero la hace voltear en dirección a una de las mesas con un gran banquete servido encontrando a dos de los amigos de Eliot

-Herman y ese idiota de Dirk… debí haber buscado primero en el bufete

Detrás de la rejilla del ducto de ventilación sobre el bar batichica observa como un contento y rollizo hombre caucásico llamado Dirk vistiendo un traje color verde cargando con ambas manos una gran cantidad de comida se aproxima junto con el hombre de sombrero vaquero llamado Herman y vestimentas campiranas a un confiado Eliot quien se encuentra sentado sobre un banquillo, recargado confiadamente en la barra del bar acompañado de sus otros dos amigos

-¡Mira toda la comida Eliot! ¡Debí traer una mochila para llevarme a la casa!

La actitud tan confiada que Eliot posee en ese momento es tanta que ni siquiera observa a sus dos amigos junto a el

-Tranquilo perro; no deberías comportarte como una perra caprichuda y menos con tantos pesos pesados

El rollizo Dirk a pesar de tener un gran pedazo de pierna de pavo en su boca observa a Eliot con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres decir Eliot?

-Je, je, No has visto ni la punta del Iceberg perro, mira el que está allá tomando esa copa de champaña tan despreocupado

-¿Quién ese chino?

-Es el líder de una de las más poderosas familias Yakusa de todo Japón… Kenichi Shinoda

-¿Qué no estaba en la cárcel?

-El pobre bastardo que dejo en su lugar si

Eliot comienza a tomar de su vaso lleno de un costoso coñac; en ese momento batichica saca su teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón en el cual activa la función de cámara de video comenzando a grabar al hombre que Eliot ha descrito

Eliot señala a un grupo de hombres asiáticos

-Vez a esos chinos tristes cerca de la cascada artificial de por allá son miembros de UNITED BAMBU la mafia más poderosa de Taiwán; cerca de ellos están los miembros de DAI HUEN JAI rigen todo el bajo mundo de china con mano de hierro, aquel cabeza de toalla que se cree el Brad Pitt hindú rodeado de prostitutas de más de 10,000 dólares es Ibrahim Dawood: drogas, venta de esclavos, asesinatos, extorción, incluso terrorismo es el líder de la red criminal más poderosa en india y arabia saudita, se dice que él y Osama Bin Laden eran amigos, los ancianos de por allá se tratan de la asamblea de la ndrangheta calabresa

-Los principales proveedores de cocaína y drogas a toda Europa jamás creí que los vería…

-Nadie puede… y para cerrar con broche de oro tenemos a esas dos fichitas; primero el cabron musculoso llamado Sergei Mikhailov, el líder de la Solntsevskaya Bratva la cual es la red criminal más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo tomando y divirtiéndose junto con el "Chapo Guzmán" de quien se dice que es el principal exportador de toda la droga que se produce en Sudamérica… salió en Forbes como el lugar 41 de los más ricos del mundo

-Ya veo porque todos en el salón guardan su distancia de esos dos

-No solo por su fama sino también sus dos guardaespaldas personales

-¿Qué?

-Zangief y Vega

Dirk observa en dirección que Eliot le ha indicado mientras que batichica enfoca su cámara tomando las imágenes de un fornido hombre de cabello estilo mohicano que solo usa una trusa roja mostrando su imponente musculatura llena de cicatrices de batalla

-¡Un momento ese es el sujeto con el que tropecé cuando intentaba escapar!

La pantalla del celular muestra ahora al hombre al lado derecho del chapo Guzmán el cual es un fornido hombre de cabello rubio y largo que peina con una cola de caballo, que oculta su rostro detrás de una máscara blanca, su fornido torso esta descubierto mostrando además de sus músculos un tatuaje de una serpiente que rodea su pecho y espalda, solo viste un entallado pantalón color azul que llega hasta sus pantorrillas que le recuerda a batichica el pantalón de un torero y por último par de zapatillas negras

La cámara al final hace un acercamiento a un par de filosas garras que sostiene en su mano derecha

-¡Ja! se ve que han hecho su tarea niños…

Eliot así como también Dirk, Herman y sus otros dos amigos voltean a ver al que les ha dicho eso pudiendo ver al final de la barra al serio Sagat el cual está bebiendo un vaso de un costoso Whiskey

-¿Quién es el del parche pirata?

-Rayos es Sagat

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El rey de la droga de todo el sudeste de Asia aquí!

Sagat termina de beber su vaso de Whiskey

-Pero no saben ni la mitad de la mierda que pasa…

Dirk se molesta con las palabras de Sagat

-¡Escucha corsario el ultimo que me llamo idiota fue mi padre y le mate con una barra de acero!

-Tranquilízate Dirk, ¿Qué quieres decir Sagat?

-Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que saben todo eso de nosotros y nos guardan respeto, la verdad es que solo están viendo un montón de dinosaurios a punto de extinguirse… sírveme más cantinero

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que la extinción? rayos ustedes han sido los dueños del bajo mundo nadie se atrevería a meterse con ustedes

Batichica hace un acercamiento al serio rostro de Sagat mientras que el cantinero del bar termina de llenar el vaso de Sagat

-Todo comenzó con ese bastardo de Batman… no tomamos en serio a un cabron disfrazado y eso nos costó millones… pero no fue… no fue hasta que el bastardo de Osborn llegara que de verdad nos arrepentimos

Eliot así como también sus amigos se han sorprendido de las palabras del serio Sagat quien se limita a beber de su vaso de whiskey

-¿Quién?

-Norman Osborn el millonario a cargo de la fuerza pacificadora mundial H.A.M.M.E.R, si he visto las noticias; él y su armada of light están atrapando los peores criminales así como también los locos mutantes que el infierno nos envía, se le considera un héroe mundial a él y a su armada of light

Sagat termina de beber su costoso whiskey

-Es por ello que les dije que no sabían ni mierda del asunto… nadie sabe que los verdaderos monstruos son aquellos que llaman héroes

Batichica tapa su boca abierta con su mano al ser presa de la sorpresa de las palabras que ha escuchado

-Hace siglos una organización fue fundada por los mayores asesinos del Japón feudal quienes tenían con una sola meta: crear la mayor red internacional del crimen que no solo se extendiera en Japón si no en todo el mundo: 5 continentes 1 mundo, 5 dedos una mano, una mano que controlase el mundo

-La organización secreta de la mano…

-Todas las redes criminales del mundo somos parte de esa organización la cual está liderada por Wilson Fisk o vuestro jefe "el King pin" quien tiene a su servicio al ejercito de los más mortíferos asesinos que alguna vez pisaron este mundo; pero hubo uno que se consagro hasta ser considerado el mejor de todos; un hombre que ahora forma parte de los "héroes" de la armada of light de Osborn… Hisoka

-El perro les traiciono…

-Aún no sabemos por qué o el cómo conoció a Osborn pero lo que sí sabemos es que por ser el mejor asesino de toda la organización de la mano le fue confiada toda la información de todas nuestras operaciones globales, las cuales pasaron a manos del hombre a cargo de la seguridad del planeta

-¿Quieres decir que Osborn les está volando toda la feria y sus operaciones? ¿Además de que se adjudica que vuelve al mundo más seguro?

-Tu rechoncho amigo lo ha dicho perfectamente, yo sabía que nos arrepentiríamos de haber aceptado a ese bastardo de Hisoka en nuestras filas

Sagat le da un fuerte trajo a su vaso

-El junto con todos esos bastardos de la armada of light nos están casando como animales, robándonos todo nuestro dinero y nuestras operaciones, el King pin nos reunió a todos el día de hoy con la promesa de ponerle un fin a Osborn y su legión de asesinos súper poderosos, si a mí me lo preguntas todos volveremos a arrepentirnos…

-El tiempo para arrepentirse paso viejo amigo

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sagat quien la oculta detrás del vaso que sostiene con su mano mientras que Eliot y sus cuatro amigos se sorprenden al ver a un alto, calvo y robusto hombre caucásico que viste un elegante traje color blanco acompañado por una hermosa mujer asiática de cabello largo y negro quien viste un ajustado atuendo blanco y negro que asemeja ser el de una diana como la que tiene dibujada en su frente

-Es tiempo para acabar con los enemigos de la mano

-¿Matadero?

Ukyo observa con desconfianza a la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien observa seriamente el monitor del ascensor que indica que está subiendo

-¿Nos está amenazando?, ¡Porque si es así está en la capital de las demandas señora!

Ryu coloca delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Ukyo

-Tranquilízate… escuchen yo soy un luchador mi nombre…

-Guárdate las presentaciones galán, si información es lo que querían se las daré; este edificio pertenece al líder de la más poderosa red del crimen, personas que se han hecho ricas haciendo de este mundo lo peor, se hacen llamar la mano

Ranma así como Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se muestran sorprendidos con esas palabras

-¿Pero que esa no es la organización que H.A.M.M.E.R ha hecho desaparecer?

-Los han cazado como los perros que son, y como tales han venido aquí con el rabo entre las patas para venir de compras, solo que lo que quieren comprar no puede pagarse con efectivo o tarjetas de crédito…

Ranma se recarga en una de las paredes del ascensor cruzándose de manos

-¿Qué puede ser eso? ¡Ja! ¿Nuestras almas?

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli voltea a ver seriamente a Ranma quien al ver la seriedad de esta deja su jocosa actitud en ese momento

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli voltea de nuevo al monitor del ascensor

-Hace un par de meses no creíamos que esa cosa del "alma" existiera… pero en pocos segundos sabremos qué tan valiosa puede ser…

El ascensor se detiene

Las puertas se abren

En ese momento tres ninjas de la mano entran en menos de un segundo al ascensor

-¡Muévanse cerdos!

Uno de ellos toma del hombro a la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien lo observa con molestia

-¡No me toques!

La maestra Bertinelli toma la mano del ninja la cual rompe y este cae de rodillas al suelo presa de un gran dolor, en ese instante los dos ninjas restantes se arrojan contra la hermosa maestra Bertinelli pero antes de que puedan tocarla la pierna de Ryu se impacta contra el rostro de uno y el listón de Kodachi envuelve el cuerpo del último el cual es arrojado violentamente hacia la parte posterior del ascensor

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli voltea a ver a Ryu y a Kodachi

-Te lo dije ¡soy un peleador!

-Me agrada tu actitud…

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli voltea a ver a Ranma quien continúa con su espalda recargada y una indiferente actitud

-Esos ninjas de la mano son muy peligrosos no salgan de aquí

Ranma se dispone a sacar su BlackBerry para entretenerse

-No te preocupes ni tenía la intención de salir

-¡Ranma!

Para Ranma el mundo se ha detenido al escuchar ese desesperado grito

Un grito de una persona que reconoce

Ranma con una gran rapidez sale del ascensor para sorpresa no solo de Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi sino también de Ryu y la maestra Bertinelli

-¡Akane!

Al salir del ascensor Ranma se detiene al ver lo que hay frente a el

Un piso lleno de contenedores de acero resguardados por agresivos ninjas de la mano

Uno de los contenedores más cercanos aún está abierto mostrando que en su interior se encuentran cientos de apretados jóvenes

-Akane… ¿Dónde está?

Con desesperación en su mirada Ranma voltea en todas direcciones hasta ver un gran tumulto de ninjas, observando más detenidamente esta escena Ranma puede ver que ese tumulto de ninjas es causado porque todos ellos están sujetando a un furioso Ryoga quien observa a una herida y sometida Akane a punto de ser encerrada dentro del último contenedor de acero que se encuentra abierto

-¡Hijos de perra suéltenla!

Antes de que Ranma pueda dar un paso para ir en ayuda de Akane sus pies son atrapados por una cadena que lo hace caer al suelo, donde desesperado voltea a ver como la cadena le ha sido arrojada por un ninja quien está acompañado por una gran multitud de ninjas de la mano

Tres de ellos desenvainan sus filosas katana s y se arrojan contra el indefenso Ranma quien los observa furiosamente, en un segundo la mirada de Ranma cambia al ver como los cráneos de estos ninjas son atravesados por tres filosas flechas

Los cuerpos de los tres ninjas se transforman en humo

La gran multitud de ninjas voltean a ver que quien ha arrojado las flechas fue la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien les apunta con una pequeña ballesta para después hacerse a un lado permitiéndole el paso a la gigantesca espátula de Ukyo la cual aplasta a un par de ellos

Ryu y Shampoo se ponen en guardia, Ukyo saca un par de filosas espátulas y Kodachi prepara su listón mientras se ponen a un lado de la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien dispara su ballesta contra la gran multitud de ninjas que se arrojan contra ellos

Sin voltear atrás Ranma se quita las cadenas que aprisionaban sus piernas para ir en ayuda de Akane; a pesar de estar peleando la hermosa maestra Bertinelli puede ver las intenciones de Ranma

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste que esos ninjas son peligrosos?!

-¡Hare que se arrepientan de haberla tocado hijos de perra!

Una enorme horda de ninjas de la mano atacan a Ranma quien repele sus ataques con sus técnicas de estilo libre

Los ninjas de la mano se dan cuenta de que Ranma no es un oponente común y corriente por lo que después de propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que deja inconsciente a Ryoga todos ellos se arrojan contra el

En un par de segundos Ranma está completamente rodeado de los mortales ninjas de la mano quienes han comenzado a herir su cuerpo

-¡Akane!

A través de un pequeño espacio entre sus oponentes los ojos de Ranma pueden ver como Akane es arrojada violentamente al interior del contenedor de acero y los ninjas de mano la encierran en este

-¡No! ¡Akane!

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli después de acabar con un par de mortales ninjas de la mano se apura en ir en ayuda de Ranma quien está a punto de ser derrotado

-¡Se irán al diablo hijos de perra! ¡Dragón volador!

Un tornado de violentas ráfagas de aire sale del cuerpo de Ranma; La hermosa maestra Bertinelli es arrojada al suelo por Shampoo quien también se queda en el suelo

-¡No deber ir allá!

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

El poderoso tornado que sale del cuerpo de Ranma consume a todos los mortales ninjas de la mano

Al paso de pocos segundos los mortales ninjas de la mano comienzan a caer inconscientes al suelo dejando solo de pie a Ranma quien agotado observa el contenedor de acero donde se encuentra Akane

-Akane…

Exhausto, Ranma comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el contenedor

De repente un gran resplandor que tiene lugar al final del piso ilumina a Ranma, la hermosa maestra Bertinelli, Shampoo, Ryu, Kodachi y Ukyo voltean a ver la fuerte de ese gran resplandor

Un enorme tubo de luz se ha formado al final del piso

En esos instantes Ranma puede ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryoga comenzar a ser arrastrado por el tubo de luz

-¿Pero qué?

A pesar de estar exhausto Ranma se apresura en ir en ayuda de su inconsciente amigo a quien toma de los hombros pero la fuerza de atracción se incrementa y Ranma tiene que sujetarse del suelo con una mano mientras que con la otra sujeta a Ryoga

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli, Ryu y Shampoo se sujetan de un pilar, Ukyo clava en el suelo su gran espátula de acero sujetándose fuertemente de su mango evitando ser arrastrada mientras que Kodachi logra atar su listón a un pilar

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Qué ser esa cosa?!

-¡No lo sé pero no quiero que lo averigües! ¡Así que sujétate bien!

Los dedos de Ranma comienzan a resbalarse hasta que este no puede sujetarse más y es arrastrado hacia el tubo de luz junto con su inconsciente amigo

-¡No!, ¡Akane!

-¡Señor Fisk!

-Eliot junto con sus amigos rápidamente muestran sus respetos al alto, calvo y robusto hombre quien se limita a verlos para después dirigirse con los otros invitados en el pent-house

-Miembros y hermanos de la mano su líder Wilson Fisk se presenta ante ustedes no más como su líder, no un líder no es necesario en estos tiempos oscuros en los que nuestra antigua organización está a punto de ser eliminada ¡me presento ante ustedes como su defensor!

Todos en el pent-house se han quedado anonadados con esas palabras excepto Sagat

-¿Y cómo lo harás?, ¡¿Promoviendo a otro asesino?! ¿Cómo promoviste a Hisoka?!

-El hermano Sagat tiene razón yo fui el responsable del ascenso de Hisoka en nuestra organización pero en estos momentos yo seré el responsable de enviarlo al infierno junto con Osborn y su detestable armada of light ¡Doctor Bedlam!

Un serio hombre de largas entradas con cabello negro a rapa, largo, delineadas cejas y barba; vistiendo un serio atuendo conformado por un traje negro y camisa blanca entra en el pent-house acompañado por varios ninjas de la mano

-¡Hermanos he aquí el hombre que nos dará las herramientas para la victoria sobre nuestros enemigos!

Sagat con incredulidad en su mirada observa al doctor Bedlam

-¿De qué se trata esto?, este solo será otro de tus fracasos Fisk

-Me alegra tu poca fe hermano Sagat, ¡así como toda la poca fe de mis otros hermanos!, es por ello que les tengo preparado algo, ¡Eliot!

Eliot rápidamente se pone de pie

-¡¿Si señor Fisk?!

-¡Ven aquí!

Eliot se apresura en ir a donde le ha exigido King pin quedándose de pie frente al doctor Bedlam

-Doctor muéstreles…

El serio doctor Bedlam abre su saco y de esta saca lo que parece ser una cadena de acero común y corriente que le entrega a Eliot en las manos

Eliot observa esta cadena observándola curiosamente

-¿Señor Fisk? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-¿Por qué no piensas en esa bola demoledora que operabas antes de que trabajaras para mí?

La punta de la cadena de acero que Eliot sostiene en sus manos se transforma instantáneamente en una pesada bola demoledora

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

Para el asombro de todos los presentes en el pent-house Eliot sostiene esta pesada bola demoledora como si esta se tratara de papel

-Muy lindo Fisk, si estas en la edad media…

Sagat voltea a ver a su vaso mientras que King pin sonríe, un segundo después el King pin dice una orden en japonés, en ese instante uno de los ninjas ataca a Eliot con varios Shuriken y cuando estos están a punto de tocar el cuerpo de Eliot estos son atravesados por filosas extensiones de acero que salen de la bola demoledora

Batichica está a punto de dejar caer el teléfono celular con el que graba a Eliot por la gran sorpresa de ver esa escena

-¡Hermanos observen!

Uno de los guardias de seguridad próximos a Eliot le dispara con una poderosa ametralladora pero las balas sufren el mismo destino que los Shuriken

Al terminarse la carga de la ametralladora el doctor Bedlam se pone frente a Eliot

-¡Miembros de la mano cómo pudieron ser testigos esta arma no es solo capaz de volver invulnerable a su propietario! ¡También tiene la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier objeto que el hombre que la manipule pueda pensar creando el arma perfecta en cualquier situación!

El King pin voltea a ver a los boquiabiertos amigos de Eliot

-¡Dirk! ¡Henry! ¡Brian! y ¡Herman! ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí!

Los cuatro amigos de Eliot se aproximan al King pin

Un ninja le da al doctor Bedlam un grueso portafolio de metal el cual abre y de él saca una barra de metal la cual arroja a Dirk quien la atrapa con sus manos

-WAW ¿y qué hace esto?

En ese momento de la parte superior de la barra de acero sale un poderoso rayo el cual destruye gran parte del techo del pent-house

-UPS lo siento jefe…

Dirk observa con miedo a King pin quien lo mira furioso

-Esa es una de mis armas la cual tiene la capacidad de arrojar poderosas descargas eléctricas 10 veces más poderosos que los truenos en que suceden en su atmosfera

El doctor Bedlam le arroja a Henry un casco de acero el cual atrapa con sus manos

-¡Póngaselo!

Henry temerosamente se pone el casco el cual al hacerlo se adapta justamente a su cabeza dejando solamente libre dos aberturas para sus ojos mientras que del casco salen dos gruesas tiras de metal las cuales recorren su cuerpo formando una agresiva armadura

-Con esa armadura además de volver invulnerable a quien la use le da fuerza sobre humana

El doctor Bedlam le arroja a Brian un par de guantes que parecen estar hechos de mercurio color marrón, Brian coloca estos guantes en sus manos los cuales al ajustarlos estos comienzan a extenderse por todo su cuerpo creando un ajustado atuendo color marrón mientras que en su rostro crea una máscara de facciones reptilescas que deja solo al descubierto su quijada

-¿Qué hace esta cosa?

La seria mirada del doctor Bedlam observa una maciza columna de mármol

-Intente alcanzarla con sus brazos desde ahí…

Brian extiende sus brazos hacia la columna; de inmediato un par de látigos de metal salen de sus brazos los cuales cortan en pequeños pedazos la maciza columna de mármol

-Esto es… ¡Es genial!

El doctor Bedlam voltea a ver a los miembros de la mano

-Este hombre es virtualmente invulnerable y solamente basta que use sus manos para que de estas salgan dos látigos capaces de cortar cualquier material de este mundo

El doctor Bedlam toma un par de objetos de metal de su pesado maletín los cuales arroja a Herman quien las atrapa con sus manos

Al inspeccionar lo que ha atrapado Herman puede ver que se trata de un par de manoplas de acero las cuales no pierde tiempo en colocar en sus manos

-Esas manoplas crean violentas ondas sónicas capaces de destruir cualquier material que exista en este mundo

Herman observa un botón en la parte de la manopla junto a su pulgar; después voltea a ver a los ninjas a su lado

-¡Chíngense pinches chinos!

Herman presiona con sus pulgares los botones y de las dos manoplas de acero en sus brazos salen dos poderosas ondas sónicas las cuales destrozan por completo los cuerpos de los ninjas que están a su lado así como vuelven totalmente polvo una parte de la pared del pent-house

El doctor Bedlam comienza a aplaudir

-Excelente señor Herman, estaba esperando a que alguno de ustedes probaran mis armas con blancos vivos

El doctor Bedlam se dirige con todos los presentes en el pent-house

-Tengo el placer de informarles que esas no son solo las únicas armas que tengo en existencia; los dos subniveles de este edificio están llenos de mis armas listas para ser manejadas por los ninjas a su servicio y cada uno de ellos pueden usar todas las armas de mi arsenal al mismo tiempo creando a los soldados perfectos que podrán de rodillas a cualquiera de sus enemigos o incluso a todo este planeta

Todos los presentes en el pent-house se han quedado anonadados con las palabras del doctor Bedlam, pero en ese momento Sagat arroja su vaso de cristal con furia al suelo

-¡Idioteces! ¡Solamente idioteces!

-¡Sagat!

-¡Siempre han deseado el poder y siempre los ha cegado a todos ustedes! ¡¿Esa será su solución en contra del poder mal usado de Osborn y sus asesinos?! ¡¿Darle armas como esas a asesinos sedientos de poder y gloria como Hisoka?!

-¡Sera mejor que guardes silencio!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo soy el único en ver esta locura?! ¡Abran los ojos!

De pronto la bola demoledora que Eliot sostiene se impacta con gran violencia contra Sagat destruyendo por completo el bar

Eliot jala la bola demoledora hacia el mostrando el cadáver aplastado de Sagat en la pared

-¿Cómo ese pinche tuerto nos pide que abramos los ojos?

King pin voltea a ver a Eliot

-Gracias Eliot

-Oh jefe no me agradezca y llámeme ahora ¡THUNDERBALL!

Dirk se molesta

-¡Si Eliot tendrá un nombre genial yo también lo tendré! ¡Llámenme WRECKER!

El grito vaquero de Herman se escucha en todo el pent-house

-¡Yo seré SHOCKER compas!

Brian mira sus metálicos músculos los cuales comienza a tensionar para después comenzar a manipular los dos látigos de metal que salen de sus brazos con gran maestría

-¡Yo soy CONSTRICTOR!

Un furioso Henry se arroja contra Zangief

-¡Yo soy BULLDOZER!

Zangief esquiva el ataque de BULLDOZER el cual deja un cráter en el suelo del pent-house

Zangief golpea repetidamente con sus puños el cuerpo de BULLDOZER girando rápidamente pero estos son inútiles; desesperado Zangief intenta aplicarle una poderosa llave a BULLDOZER pero este aplasta su cráneo impactando violentamente su casco de acero en contra de la cabeza de Zangief

BULLDOZER toma el fornido cuerpo de Zangief y lo arroja hacia una mesa llena de banquetes la cual vuelve trizas al caer sobre ella

-¡Sí! ¡No le aguantaremos más mierda a nadie!

Wilson Fisk así como todos los miembros de la mano comienzan a aplaudirles a sus nuevos campeones

Batichica no puede creer lo que observa

-Son unos malvados… festejan la muerte de uno de sus amigos… ¡Bribones!

Batichica golpea una de las paredes del estrecho ducto de ventilación

De repente el estrecho ducto de ventilación comienza a desplomarse del ya de por si dañado techo que THUNDERBALL daño al aplastar a Sagat

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

La sección entera del ducto de ventilación donde se encuentra Batichica se precipita al suelo donde al impactarse contra este batichica sale proyectada de este cayendo en medio de todos los integrantes de la mano

Batichica observa a todos los integrantes de la mano quienes la observan con sorpresa

-¿No es un buen momento de decir que todos ustedes están arrestados? ¿Verdad?

El King pin está a punto de decir unas palabras cuando en ese momento el sonido de los seguros de un par de ametralladoras de pesado calibre siendo retiradas llena el pent-house

Batichica así como todos los presentes en el pent-house voltean a ver de dónde proviene este sonido pudiendo ver que de uno de los ascensores ha salido el frio y serio hombre caucásico con la playera del cráneo estampado quien tiene en cada una de sus manos un par de pesados M249

Con los cuales les apunta a todos en la sala

Incluyendo a una asustada batichica que en esos segundos ha comenzado a rezar…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

-¡No Akane!

El cuerpo de Ranma junto con el de Ryoga es arrastrado hacia el tubo de luz y cuando los dos están a punto de ser absorbidos por la fuente luminosa que crea el tubo de luz una motocicleta a toda velocidad pasa frente a ellos

-¡Toma mi mano!

Ranma toma la mano de la hermosa Dina sacando a Ranma y Ryoga de su luminoso destino

La motocicleta avanza solo unos cuantos metros cuando la fuerza de atracción que ejerce el tubo de luz comienza a arrastrarlos, Dina acelera pero la motocicleta no puede avanzar más

La fuerza de atracción aumenta provocando que el listón con el que Kodachi se sujetaba de un pilar se rompa siendo arrastrada hacia la luminosa fuente del tubo de luz así como también los cientos de cuerpos inconscientes de los ninjas de la mano

Ryu usando sus rápidos reflejos logra sujetar el listón evitando que Kodachi sea absorbida por el tubo de luz

Algunos de los ninjas de la mano recuperan el sentido y desesperados buscan algo con que evitar su luminoso destino encontrándolo

Sujetándose al cuerpo de Kodachi

-¡No! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen tocando el cuerpo de la rosa negra de esa forma?!

Los ninjas son tantos que el listón se vuelve a romper, Ryu intenta tomarlo de nuevo pero es demasiado tarde Kodachi y los numerosos ninjas de la mano que estaban sujetos en ella son absorbidos por la fuente luminosa del tubo de luz

Desapareciendo

Sakura se percata de este hecho mientras cierra sus ojos y se sujeta con más fuerza de la atlética cintura de Dina

-¡Ok lo admito no debí haber venido!

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli dispara tres flechas de su ballesta las cuales se encajan en el suelo frente a la motocicleta que Dina conduce

-¡Sujétense!

Usando todas sus fuerzas Dina salta de la motocicleta llevando consigo a la asustada sakura quien está sujetando con todas sus fuerzas su atlética cintura así como también a Ranma quien sigue sujetando al inconsciente Ryoga logrando tomar una de las flechas con su única mano libre

-¡Sakura toma una de las flechas!

La fuerza de atracción es tan fuerte que le quita el casco a sakura

-¡Oh no quiero morir Dina!

-¡Si no tomas esa flecha ahora más a morir!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos sakura se esfuerza por alcanzar la flecha pero sus fuerzas no son las suficientes

-Impúlsate con mi cuerpo…

-¡Dina no! ¡Si lo hago tú podrías!

-¡Sakura no es momento de dudar! ¡Muéstrame esa determinación que mostraste en el gimnasio!

Sakura aunque por unos segundos duda el ver a los cientos de ninjas de la mano siendo arrastrados hacia la fuente luminosa del tubo de luz suelta la cintura de Dina para rápidamente tomar impulso con su cuerpo hacia la segunda flecha logrando sujetarse de esta

-¡Lo logre!

-¡Bien hecho Sakura! ¡Ahora tú sigues chico!

Los ojos de Ranma no observan la proeza de sakura; en lugar de ello observan como la fuerza de atracción del tubo de luz ha comenzado a arrastrar a los pesados contenedores de acero con cientos de personas atrapadas dentro de ellos hacia su fuente haciéndolos desaparecer

-¡Chico!

La atención de Ranma se centra en el contenedor que tiene prisionera a Akane la cual ha comenzado a ser arrastrada al brillante origen del tubo de luz

-Cuiden de Ryoga…

Ranma para sorpresa de Diana, la asustada Sakura, la maestra Bertinelli, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryu suelta la mano de Dina y les arroja al inconsciente Ryoga a quien rápidamente Diana toma del brazo

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Solo por ella!

Ranma usando la fuerza de atracción del tubo de luz se dirige rápidamente al contenedor de acero que tiene prisionera a Akane

Al alcanzar el contenedor de acero Ranma se apresura en tomar una de las cerraduras de la puerta intentando abrirla pero la fuerza de atracción es demasiada y ha usado gran parte de sus fuerzas por lo que sus manos sueltan la cerradura y su cuerpo ahora es arrastrado a la brillante fuente del tubo de luz

Cuando Ranma parecía perdido Shampoo inesperadamente toma un fuerte impulso de la columna donde se sujetaba para dirigirse a gran velocidad a él para darle una fuerte patada logrando desviar su curso hacia una de las paredes

-¡Shampoo!

El cuerpo de Shampoo es absorbido por la fuente luminosa del tubo de luz

Ranma no tiene tiempo de ver el destino de Shampoo ya que no puede encontrar algo con que sujetarse en la pared

En ese instante una espátula gigante es arrojada a la pared donde se queda fuertemente clavada

Ranma sin perder ni un segundo toma el mango de la espátula con sus manos

-¡Ukyo!

Los desesperados ojos de Ranma observan como Ukyo desesperada intenta aferrarse al suelo con un par de espátulas de acero que tiene en sus manos pero son inútiles ella es arrastrada a la fuente luminosa del tubo de luz donde desaparece

Como también desaparecen todos los contenedores de acero

Incluyendo el que tiene prisionera a Akane

-No… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

El grito de desesperación de Ranma llena todo el piso

Al desaparecer el contenedor de acero que contiene a Akane el tubo de luz desaparece así como también la fuerza de atracción haciendo que Dina, Sakura, La maestra Bertinelli, Ryu, Ranma y un ninja de la mano caigan al suelo

Siendo los únicos que quedan en el piso

-Esa luz se los llevo a todos…

Ryu observa seriamente a Ranma, la hermosa maestra Bertinelli, Dina y a sakura

-La pregunta es ¿A dónde?

Sakura emocionada se pone frente a Ryu

-¡Son extraterrestres!

-¿Qué?

-¡De verdad esa luz fue la misma que apareció en la peli Batalla naval!

-Sakura…

-Si tienes razón Dina fue más como en… ¡Skyline!

-No me refería a eso si no que no es momento de esas palabras, Bárbara pudo estar dentro de esos contenedores

-Tu nana tiene razón Sakura

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli se abre paso entre diana y sakura

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú eres mi maestra!

-No ahora Sakura, Ahora soy la cazadora que encontrara a todas esas personas que se llevaron

Una seria maestra Bertinelli se pone de pie para dirigirse con el único ninja de la mano que no fue absorbido por el tubo de luz

-¿A Dónde fueron llevados?

El ninja no le responde a la maestra Bertinelli

La maestra Bertinelli comienza a patear violentamente al ninja

-¡¿Que a donde se los llevaron?!

La maestra Bertinelli toma del cuello al ninja a quien está a punto de matar

-¡Espera!

La maestra Bertinelli voltea a ver a un serio Ranma quien se aproxima con ella

-Si lo matas le darás la muerte honorable que quiere… morir en manos de un enemigo digno

Ranma aparta al ninja de las manos de la hermosa maestra Bertinelli

-Ahora me dirás a donde llevaron a toda esa gente o si no…

-¿O si no que?

Ranma saca de sus ropas un agua embotellada con la que rápidamente empapa el inconsciente cuerpo de Ryoga

Ante los asombrados ojos no solo del ninja sino también de la hermosa maestra Bertinelli, Diana, Sakura y Ryu; Ryoga recupera el sentido al transformarse en un cerdito negro

Ranma toma del cuello al ninja a quien observa agresivamente a los ojos

-¡Me dirás a donde llevaron a esas personas o te hechizare a ti también para que pases el resto de tu vida como un cerdito!

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hablare! ¡Hablare!

Ranma voltea sonriente a ver a la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien se cruza de manos

-Suerte de principiante…

Los temerosos ojos de batichica reflejan al frio y serio hombre que viste la playera negra con un cráneo estampado quien les apunta con dos pesados M249 en cada brazo a todos en el pent-house

Incluyéndola

-Yo…

-Abajo…

Dos ráfagas de poderosos disparos pasan a centímetros del cuerpo de batichica impactándose contra los cuerpos de los miembros y colaboradores de la organización de la mano antes de que estos puedan siquiera intentar defenderse o huir

Las ráfagas son tan veloces como precisas pasando a centímetros del aterrorizado cuerpo de batichica quien se tira al suelo para después levantar un poco su mirada para observar como en cuestión de segundos el frio hombre de la playera con el cráneo impreso ha eliminado a más de la mitad de los más peligrosos criminales del planeta

King pin y la hermosa mujer asiática con la diana en su frente son protegidos de las balas por el enorme cuerpo de BULLDOZER

-¡Te acabare!

BULLDOZER enfurecido corre hacia el frio y serio hombre que viste la playera negra con un cráneo estampado el cual al verlo aproximándose a él arroja los dos M249

-¡Pequeño pedazo de…!

El enorme puño de BULLDOZER está a punto de golpearlo pero el frio y serio hombre tranquilamente desenfunda un poderoso lanzagranadas tipo M79 el cual dispara en su contra arrojándolo al otro lado del pent-house

El frio y serio hombre que viste la playera negra con un cráneo estampado comienza a disparar la carga del lanzagranadas llenando de terribles explosiones a todo el pent-house mientras que muchos de los aterrorizados miembros de la mano son alcanzados por las explosiones sumiendo el lugar en total caos

El King pin furioso voltea a ver a la hermosa mujer asiática con la diana en su frente

-¡¿Lady Bullseye para que te pago?!

La hermosa lady Bullseye saca de su ajustado atuendo un par de filosos Kai s

-Le mostrare de inmediato señor

Lady Bullseye con una tremenda precisión entierra la filosa punta de uno de sus Kai dentro del cañón del lanzagranadas inutilizándolo

El frio y serio hombre de la playera con el cráneo estampado con gran velocidad desenfunda un par de pistolas 9mm de sus ropas pero los cañones de ambos son bloqueados por un par de filosas cuchillas

La fría mirada del hombre observa a la hermosa lady Bullseye aproximarse a él con un hábil salto, en esos instantes esta le arroja el segundo Kai que tenía en sus manos el cual se entierra en su pecho

El cuerpo del frio y serio hombre con la playera con el cráneo estampado cae al suelo ante los incrédulos ojos de batichica

-¡No!

Lady Bullseye aterriza de pie para después voltear a verla

-Siempre quise matar a Batman… ¡pero tú bastaras como practica niña!

Una flecha pasa frente a los ojos de lady Bullseye clavándose en una columna próxima a ella; al voltear a ver quién le ha arrojado la flecha puede ver a la hermosa maestra Bertinelli quien ahora viste su ajustado traje de cazadora mientras le apunta con su ballesta

-Fallaste…

-Nunca fallo

La flecha que ha arrojado contenía una carga explosiva la cual estalla provocando que la onda expansiva arroje a lady Bullseye al suelo alejándola de batichica, King pin colérico voltea a ver a la hermosa cazadora

-Se lo advierto dama, no me agradan las visitas inesperadas y menos las que se disfrazan

En ese momento Ranma acompañado por Ryu, Ryoga y Dina aparecen al lado de la hermosa cazadora

-¡Pues entonces nos vas a amar a nosotros gordo!

-¡¿A dónde se llevaron a todas las personas?!

-¡Bárbara!

-¿Dina? ¡Dios mío en verdad eres tú!

-¡Te sacare de aquí de inmediato solo resiste un poco!

King pin comienza a sonreír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso King pin?

-Me parece muy gracioso que un montón de mugrosos cadáveres como ustedes me hablen; ¿No lo crees vega?

De improviso vega toma por la espalda a la hermosa cazadora colocando sus filosas garras muy cerca de su cuello

-Una muerta la cual no me importa acercármele

Ryu intenta ayudar a la hermosa cazadora; en ese instante una poderosa descarga de energía pasa frente a él destruyendo una de las paredes del pent-house

THUNDERBALL acompañado por WRECKER, CONSTRICTOR y SHOCKER se ponen frente a King pin

-¡Niño de la pijama blanca yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por ustedes! ¡THUNDERBALL! ¡WRECKER! ¡CONSTRICTOR! ¡SHOCKER! ¡Aplasten a esos pendejos!

Una gran sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de THUNDERBALL mientras se aproxima a Dina

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la perra que planeaba visitar después de acabar con ese anciano del gimnasio de boxeo!

-¿Eliot?

-¡No más puta!; ¡desde ahora yo seré THUNDERBALL el cabron que te violara de todas las maneras posibles!

Dina se pone en guardia

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes pendejo!

THUNDERBALL comienza a reír para después arrojar la bola demoledora con una gran velocidad contra ella quien la esquiva con un habilidoso salto mientras que WRECKER arroja un poderoso relámpago contra donde se encuentran Ranma, Ryu y Ryoga quienes esquivan este saltando en diferentes direcciones

Ranma aterriza de pie pero cuando está a punto de atacar a WRECKER varias cuchillas filosas le son arrojadas y este tiene que esquivarlas

Al terminar la lluvia de mortales cuchillas Ranma puede ver a la hermosa lady Bullseye a unos metros frente a él la cual lo observa con mucho enfado

-¡Hey tranquila!

-¿Qué me tranquilice?... ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Eres un descarado al pedirme eso después de lo que me hiciste Ranma Saotome!

La hermosa lady Bullseye arroja con más agresividad un par de filosas cuchillas contra Ranma quien tiene problemas al esquivarlas ya que a pesar de su rapidez estas han cortado su piel

-¿Qué te conozco?

La hermosa lady Bullseye ataca a Ranma con gran rencor hasta herir su pecho con sus filosas cuchillas

-¡Si tienes la intención de matarme! ¡Sería buena idea decirme tu nombre!

-¡¿Y tienes el descaro de no saber de mí?!

Lady Bullseye se aparta un poco de Ranma

-Mi nombre es Maki de la casa de los Matsumoto, hace ya 20 años tu padre le ofreció a mi honorable familia un fuerte prometido para su hija como pago de una bien servida cena

Ranma se molesta al escuchar esas palabras

-No me jodas…

-¡Pero tu padre desapareció un día después y deshonrada mi familia me expulso de la casa teniendo que convertirme en una asesina profesional jurando algún día acabar contigo!

La hermosa Lady Bullseye saca de sus ajustadas ropas un par de filosos abanicos

-¡Oye espera eso fue pedo de mi papa no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¡Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse de los actos de tu miserable padre Ranma Saotome!

La hermosa lady Bullseye se arroja contra Ranma

-¡Es tiempo de que mueras!

Ranma se pone en guardia

-Papa voy a patearte ese culo blanco y negro tuyo cuando salga de esto

Ryoga aterriza de pie y observa las dificultades que tiene Ranma con lady Bullseye

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo Saotome! ¡Aún tengo que ir por Akane y no tengo tiempo de salvar tu trasero!

BULLDOZER sale de improviso bloqueándole el camino a Ryoga con su enorme cuerpo

-¡Hazte a un lado! ¡La técnica para vencer montañas! ¡El truco de la explosión!

Ryoga aplica su técnica contra BULLDOZER pero a pesar de crear una fuerte explosión en su cuerpo este no recibe daño en absoluto

-¡No puede ser!

BULLDOZER toma una pesada columna de mármol del suelo con la que intenta aplastar a Ryoga pero este esquiva sus ataques con una serie de coordinados saltos

Ryu se esfuerza por esquivar los filosos látigos de acero que salen de los brazos de CONSTRICTOR los cuales cortan todo objeto o personas que se cruzan en su camino

Al esquivar sus látigos Ryu se coloca frente a él para darle una fuerte patada con la cual lo arroja a varios metros de distancia; antes de que CONSTRICTOR pueda ponerse de pie Ryu se arroja contra él con un salto aterrizando con sus rodillas sobre los hombros de CONSTRICTOR

Ryu comienza a golpear una y otra vez con sus puños el rostro de CONSTRICTOR el cual ha comenzado a sangrar

Ryu de un de repente detiene su salvaje golpiza al ver sus puños cubiertos con sangre

-No…

La mirada de Ryu se aparta de sus puños llenos de sangre para ver que SCHOCKER le apunta con las armas sónicas de sus brazos

La mortal onda sónica se dirige contra Ryu quien por milímetros esquiva estas ondas sónicas con un mortal hacia atrás, al aterrizar de pie Ryu no tiene mucho tiempo hasta que los látigos de CONSTRICTOR lo atacan teniendo que esquivarlos así como también a las poderosas ondas sónicas de SHOCKER

En esos caóticos momentos Batichica comienza a gatear hacia donde está tirado el hombre de la playera con el cráneo estampado

-Acuérdate del RCP Bárbara, ¡acuérdate del RCP!

A unos pasos de llegar a este hombre su amiga sakura aparece repentinamente frente a ella sorprendiéndola

-¡Sakura!

-¡Barbs! ¡Es hora de que salgamos de aquí!

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es mi momento de brillar!

-¡No lo harás en la morgue!

-¡No me iré sin ayudarlos!

Batichica hace a un lado a su amiga quien la observa preocupada retirarse de ella

-¡Bárbara!

- ¡Y no me iré sin ayudar a ese hombre que me salvo!

En ese segundo la mirada llena de determinación de batichica desaparece para ser reemplazada por una llena de sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo del hombre de la playera negra con el cráneo estampado ha desaparecido y en su lugar ha dejado un pesado chaleco blindado negro con un Kai incrustado en su parte anterior

WRECKER sonríe al ver que tiene en la mira a un agotado Ryu quien a pesar de sus grandiosas habilidades en las artes marciales no podrá evitar por mucho más tiempo los ataques de SHOCKER y CONSTRICTOR

En un segundo su sonrisa desaparece al sentir el frio cañón de una escopeta en su nuca

-¿Pero qué?

En un instante la cabeza de WRECKER explota bañando a King pin con los sesos de su difunto empleado

King pin recibe un disparo de escopeta en su costado derecho antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quién hizo el disparo obligándole a caer sobre sus rodillas

En ese momento el frio y serio hombre de la playera con el cráneo estampado se muestra ante el sosteniendo con una mano una escopeta y con su otra mano un detonador

Batichica es testigo de esa escena y rápidamente corre poniéndose a un lado del frio hombre

-¡Esto es genial lo tienes! ¡Estas arresta!…

El frio y serio hombre de la playera con el cráneo estampado le dispara en el rostro a King pin esparciendo sus sesos en su cuerpo como en el de batichica

Batichica al verse cubierta de sangre y sesos comienza a gritar aterrada, sakura en ese momento aparece detrás de su aterrada amiga

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Ya lo tenías para llevarlo con las autoridades!

-El no merecía un juicio… se merecía un castigo…

El frio hombre de la playera con el cráneo activa el detonador

-Y yo soy el CASTIGADOR

Por fuera del edificio puede verse como el pent-house comienza a llenarse de terribles explosiones destruyéndolo sección por sección


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Los aterrados ojos de batichica reflejan una serie de terribles explosiones aproximándose a ella

Su cerebro le dice que huya

Sus piernas no responden

Lo único que puede hacer es gritar del terror al ver su final aproximándose seguida por su amiga Sakura quien al igual que ella se ha quedado paralizada por el terror y solo puede gritar

En esos momentos caóticos el frio y serio hombre quien se ha nombrado el castigador con una gran velocidad toma a ambas por la cintura apartándolas de las explosiones

La hermosa cazadora aprovecha el caos que provocan las explosiones para quitarse de encima a vega tomando fuertemente su brazo con las filosas garras de metal proyectándolo hacia el fuego de las explosiones

-¡Acércate a esto idiota!

El cuerpo de vega calcinándose en las llamas se refleja por poco tiempo en los ojos de la hermosa cazadora ya que en ese instante el piso del pent-house se viene abajo arrastrándola hacia el nivel inferior

Al ver la destrucción y las explosiones aproximándose THUNDERBALL arroja su bola demoledora a la puerta de la salida del pent-house arrojándose al igual que Dina, Ranma y lady Bullseye logrando salir antes de ser consumidos por las explosiones las cuales se aproximan a Ryoga quien al ver que su enorme oponente aun intenta aplastarlo esquiva sus ataques para tomar impulso de su enorme cuerpo para dar un largo salto hacia la salida dejando a su enorme oponente ser consumido por las explosiones

Ryu esquiva el látigo metálico de CONSTRICTOR justo en el momento cuando la onda expansiva de las explosiones es tan poderosa que arroja a CONSTRICTOR fuera del pent-house rompiendo en mil pedazos uno de los vidrios blindados de una de las ventanas

SHOCKER se prepara para disparar una de las mortales ondas sónicas contra Ryu pero antes de que pueda activarlas el suelo se viene abajo arrastrando a ambos hacia el nivel inferior

Mientras cae CONSTRICTOR arroja uno de sus látigos de acero hacia el pent-house intentando sujetarse de algo que evite su caída; pero en lugar de ello su látigo toma a batichica por el tobillo y esta es arrastrada hacia el vacío ante los desesperados ojos de sakura quien solamente puede verla ser arrastrada hacia la ventana

-¡Bárbara!

Batichica y CONSTRICTOR comienzan a caer por el vacío

El pánico se apodera de batichica al ver la gran altura por la que está cayendo

-¡Dios no quiero morir! ¡Por favor!

¡Tranquilízate!

En esos desesperados momentos batichica recuerda las serias palabras de Dina

-¡Dina tiene razón! ¡No puedo dejar que el miedo me evite pensar! ¡Tengo que vivir! ¡Piensa Bárbara! ¡Piensa!

Los desesperados gritos de CONSTRICTOR hacen a Bárbara observarlo

-¡Eso es!

Batichica junta sus brazos y sus piernas para caer en picada a gran velocidad mientras recuerda las palabras del doctor Bedlam

-¡Él es indestructible!

Batichica logra alcanzar al aterrorizado CONSTRICTOR tomando su cuerpo el cual usa como un escudo

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!

-Sobrevivir…

Batichica cierra sus ojos y se aferra fuertemente del cuerpo de CONSTRICTOR mientras los dos se aproximan al techo de un edificio contiguo al edificio del King pin

Las luces centrales de un iluminado tablero iluminan la cancha básquetbol de un estadio a reventar de alegres espectadores que agitan banderas de estados unidos y otros de Japón

-¡Solo le queda un minuto al partido que decidirá cuál de los dos equipos se enfrentaran en la final del campeonato mundial de basquetbol contra el campeón España!

- ¡Yo ganare!

Un alto joven de cabello pelirrojo a rapa que viste un uniforme rojo con el número 10 se abre paso entre dos jugadores de color con uniforme blanco mientras bota el balón hacia la canasta del equipo contrario

-¡Sakuragi!

Sakuragi rápidamente le pasa el balón a su compañero de equipo que lo ha llamado

-¡Akagi!

Akagi recibe el balón que pasa rápidamente a otro de sus compañeros de equipo que está en la zona de 3 puntos

-¡Mitsui!

Mitsui toma el balón y a pesar de ser bloqueado por dos jugadores del equipo contrario arroja el balón en medio de ambos logrando conseguir que el balón pase por el aro

-¡Eso sí que ha sido uno de los mejores tiros que he visto en mi vida! ¡Con esto la preparatoria SHODHOKU logra empatar el juego contra la preparatoria RICE!

Uno de los jugadores de color del equipo de los estados unidos muy molesto toma del uniforme a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que intentaron bloquearle el tiro a Mitsui

-¡¿Pero qué vergas les pasa inútiles?!

-Cielos cálmate Lamar

-¡No me digas que me calme negro! ¡Este es mi puto campeonato! ¡Yo seré el puto campeón no un montón de pinches ojos rasgados!

Sakuragi en el centro de la cancha mira seriamente a Lamar para después señalar el cronometro en el tablero sobre la cancha el cual indica que solo quedan 35 segundos al partido

-¡Dame el puto balón!

Uno de sus compañeros de equipo le pasa el balón al molesto Lamar

-¿Quieres jugar marica? ¡Esto será entre tú y yo!

Lamar se arroja contra Sakuragi quien lo espera seriamente en el centro de la cancha

Lamar intenta burlar a Sakuragi pero este sin esfuerzo le quita el balón sorprendiendo al molesto Lamar quien cae incrédulo de rodillas en la cancha

-¡Falta! ¡Eso fue falta!

El árbitro del partido no marca falta ocasionando que con gran furia Lamar voltee a ver que Sakuragi ya ha burlado a la mayoría del equipo de los estados unidos

-¡Deténganlo pendejos!

Sakuragi ya está a unos cuantos metros frente a la canasta donde toma impulso para dar un gran salto para alcanzar el aro

-¡Vamos Sakuragi!

-¡Lo intentara!

-¡Clavara el balón!

-¡No! ¡Mi campeonato!

Sakuragi ya está frente al aro y está a punto de clavar el balón

-¡Si lo sueñas lo logras!

En el justo momento que está a punto de clavar el balón en el aro el cuerpo de CONSTRICTOR con batichica detrás del atraviesa el techo de la cancha

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Sakuragi es impactado por el cuerpo de CONSTRICTOR evitando que pueda encestar

El cuerpo de Sakuragi, CONSTRICTOR y batichica caen sobre la cancha de básquetbol

Todos los espectadores en el estadio comienzan a huir aterrados al ver el aspecto de CONSTRICTOR así como también del hecho de cómo ha entrado al estadio

Lastimada, batichica comienza a ponerse de pie

-Oh mi dios sí que duele…

-¡¿Disfrutaste el vuelo niña?!

Batichica ignora el dolor que siente por la caída para voltear a ver a un muy molesto CONSTRICTOR quien ha comenzado a ponerse de pie

-¡Porque apenas comienza!

CONSTRICTOR se prepara para atacar a una preocupada batichica con sus látigos de acero

-¡Oye lombriz!

CONSTRICTOR voltea a ver quién le ha dicho eso encontrando el puño de un furioso Sakuragi impactándose fuertemente en su mandíbula

El golpe lleno de rabia de Sakuragi es tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente y lo arroja contra el molesto Lamar quien esta aun de rodillas sobre la cancha

El cuerpo de CONSTRICTOR se impacta contra el cuerpo de Lamar cayendo su rostro sobre la entrepierna de Lamar y la entrepierna de CONSTRICTOR sobre el rostro de Lamar

Furioso Sakuragi observa al inconsciente CONSTRICTOR sobre Lamar

-¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Rayos estaba tan cerca de hacer mi sueño realidad!

La mirada furiosa de Sakuragi voltea a ver a una temerosa Batichica quien sale a toda velocidad del estadio de basquetbol

-¡Ah no! ¡No te irás chica loca disfrazada!

Sakuragi con gran enojo sale corriendo del estadio persiguiendo a batichica mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo observan

-¿Llamamos a la policía?

-Sería buena idea que ellos se encarguen de Sakuragi

-Ja, no bromeaba capitán en serio voy a llamar a la policía para que encierren a ese loco cromado

-Yo tampoco bromeaba…

Los escombros del pent-house se hallan esparcidos en todo el piso que se encontraba debajo de este

Tirado entre estos restos Ryoga comienza a recuperar el sentido, su visión doble solo le deja observar las imágenes borrosas de los escombros a su alrededor

De repente esas imágenes desaparecen al aparecer la borrosa figura de la hermosa Dina frente a el

-¡Quítate!

Dina empuja a Ryoga justo en el momento en el que el enorme pie de BULLDOZER aplasta las ruinas del lugar donde se encontraba

Ryoga recupera su visión justo a tiempo para ver a BULLDOZER voltear a verlos mientras THUNDERBALL le arroja su bola demoledora a Dina quien lo esquiva hábilmente dando un mortal hacia atrás retirándose de Ryoga

Ryoga al ver la maldad de sus dos adversarios comienza a molestarse

-¡¿Cómo no le pueden mostrar piedad a su oponente si esta lastimada y es una mujer?!

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! ¡Con este poder voy a acabar a todo lo que se me ponga enfrente!

La molestia en el rostro de Ryoga desaparece para ser sustituida por un rostro de gran valor

-Ahora lo veo…

-¿Qué?

Ryoga observa fijamente a BULLDOZER con una gran determinación

-¡Veo que no puedo dejar con vida a un ser tan ruin como tú!

Ryoga comienza a realizar una magnifica cata de artes marciales; la coordinación y armonía de sus movimientos invocan la ira de su enorme oponente quien toma un gran pedazo de escombro con cada una de sus enormes manos para después abatirse contra él con la firme intención de aplastarlo

BULLDOZER ataca a Ryoga quien esquiva los enormes pedazos de escombro en sus enormes manos para rápidamente tocar con la punta de su dedo índice la enorme palma de BULLDOZER con la misma rapidez Ryoga toca con su dedo índice el brazo las costillas, el centro del pecho, la cintura, ambas piernas y por último se coloca detrás del para tocar su nuca

Ryoga cierra sus ojos mientras le da la espalda al enorme BULLDOZER que se ha quedado inmóvil

-No me has hecho ni cosquillas niño… ¿Eso fue todo?

-Si…

Ryoga abre sus ojos para después con gran determinación voltear a ver a BULLDOZER

-¡Es tu fin!

BULLDOZER con gran ira intenta arremeter contra Ryoga para atacarlo pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo el interior de su armadura comienza a llenarse de tremendas explosiones las cuales destrozan por completo su cuerpo

Los trozos del cuerpo de BULLDOZER comienzan a caer entre los escombros; Ryoga después de ver el destino de su oponente voltea a ver a Dina quien escapa de la brutal bola demoledora de THUNDERBALL con gran habilidad

Ryoga está a punto de ir en su ayuda cuando puede escuchar la voz de Ranma prevenir no muy lejos de donde él esta

La hermosa lady Bullseye ataca con sus dos filosos abanicos de metal a Ranma quien a pesar de sus habilidades en artes marciales no puede esquivar estos

Los filosos abanicos logran herir su cuerpo al cortarlo profundamente

Ranma comienza a lucir molesto y ataca a la hermosa lady Bullseye quien esquiva sus ataques con gran habilidad para después darle un codazo en el rostro y un golpe a la entrepierna lo cual ocasiona que Ranma caiga de rodillas al suelo herido

La hermosa lady Bullseye toma fuertemente del hombro a Ranma con una mano mientras que con la otra se prepara a cortarle la cabeza con su filoso abanico de metal

-¡Hazlo! ¡Es lo que me merezco!

La hermosa lady Bullseye duda unos momentos al escuchar esas palabras de Ranma

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Es lo que me merezco por haberle arruinado la vida a una hermosa y talentosa mujer como tú volviéndola una fría asesina

-¿Qué?

-Alguien con esas habilidades encaminada a hacer el mal… me merezco un destino peor que la muerte

-¡No me trates de adularme ahora Ranma Saotome! ¡Yo soy la mejor asesina de toda la poderosa organización de la mano! ¡Con ellos he logrado alcanzar el máximo poder!

-¡¿El máximo poder?! ¡No eres más que una prisionera en un mundo de muerte regido por hombres que te han controlado toda tu vida! ¡Solo eres la prisionera de una venganza que cuando la cumplas no tendrás razón de existir!

La hermosa lady Bullseye luce desconcertada al escuchar esas palabras mientras el filoso abanico que tiene sobre el cuello de Ranma comienza a retirarse de este

-Tú eres dueña de tu propia vida no tu familia, ni este grupo de ladrones asesinos, o un estúpido como yo, tu labras tu propia libertad o las cadenas que te aprisionan…

-Toda mi vida otras personas han decidido el rumbo de mi destino excepto yo misma… Nadie jamás me había hablado de esa forma…

La hermosa lady Bullseye observa con gran remordimiento a Ranma

-Saotome… ¿Crees que yo pueda hacer mi propio destino?

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, una chica que puede pelear como tú puede logar lo que sea incluso su propia libertad

Los ojos de la hermosa lady Bullseye se llenan de lágrimas cuando de repente Ryoga la golpea en la cabeza con un extintor provocando que caiga inconsistente a los escombros

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!

Ryoga arroja el extintor detrás de el para ver con molestia a Ranma

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti viejo?! ¡Te acabo de salvar el trasero! ¡De nada!

-¡¿Salvarme?! ¡Idiota ella ya había decidido dejar de ser una asesina!

Ryoga observa con pena a la inconsciente lady Bullseye

-Chin… ¡Bueno ella comenzara esa nueva vida cuando la den de alta en el hospital!

En ese momento el sonido de aplausos venir del final del piso los hace voltear a ver en esa dirección la cual ambos observan con gran determinación

La bola demoledora destruye una gran pila de escombros; Dina apurada sale de entre estos justo para esquivar esta mientras THUNDERBALL ríe arrojándosela una y otra vez destruyendo todo con lo que esta se impacta

Dina toma rápidamente una pistola 9mm de uno de los cadáveres regados entre los escombros

Dina descarga el cargador de la pistola contra un confiado THUNDERBALL quien gira su cadena frente a él creando una pared de acero que resiste los disparos

Al ver que su ataque no ha surtido efecto Dina se esconde detrás de una pila de escombros

-¡Es inútil puta! ¡Esta cadena puede tomar la forma que quiera con solo pensar en ello!, ¡lo único que puede salvarte ahora es que me abras las piernas y dejes que THUNDERBALL te la de toda!

Al paso de algunos segundos Dina con su tórax cubierto solo por un sensual sostén color negro sale de la pila de escombros ante la excitada mirada de THUNDERBALL

-Tienes razón Eliot… siempre la tuviste

Dina comienza a aproximarse a un excitado THUNDERBALL

-Siempre te he deseado

-Si… si

Al estar frente a THUNDERBALL Dina comienza a acariciar sensualmente su pecho con sus dedos

-Te puedes imaginar lo que estos dedos pueden hacer…

-Oh si nena sigue

-Imagina como estos acarician tus grandes músculos que me vuelven loca

La bola demoledora se transforma en una vivida figura de metal de Dina

-Imagina como mi cuerpo acaricia tu cuerpo… como mis dedos y mis labios se aproximan a ti

-Oh si, ¡Sí!

Dina mira fijamente a los ojos de THUNDERBALL

-Imagíname… ¡cortándote la cabeza!

-¡¿Qué?!

La figura metálica de Dina le corta la cabeza a THUNDERBALL

La cabeza de THUNDERBALL cae al suelo donde es pateada por Dina

-Imagina eso pendejo…

-¡Maldita puta!

Una destructiva onda de sonido está a punto de impactarse contra Dina si esta no la esquiva con un hábil salto

Al caer de pie Dina observa a pocos metros frente a ella a un molesto SHOCKER quien le apunta con las armas sónicas en sus brazos

-Lo que me faltaba… el vaquero idiota

-¡La violare por ti compa!

SHOCKER arroja un alegre grito vaquero mientras dispara las ondas sónicas que salen de las armas sónicas en sus brazos en contra de Dina quien los esquiva mientras con una gran habilidad se aproxima a el

-¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Te mueves más que una becerra que va a ser lazada!

Gracias a su velocidad y habilidad Dina ha esquivado todas las ondas sónicas de SHOCKER hasta quedar frente a él, SHOCKER apunta sus armas sónicas en contra de ella pero antes de que pueda activarlas Dina la esquiva saltando a una pila de escombros para tomar impulso y darle una fuerte patada que lo hace caer al suelo

Dina cae de pie y rápidamente patea el rostro de SCHOCKER quien después de recibir la patada se esfuerza en ponerse de pie consiguiéndolo para después apuntarle con sus armas sónicas a Dina quien velozmente se quita el cinturón de su pantalón de mezclilla para esquivar el primer disparo sónico que destruye toda una pared

Diana ata el brazo de SCHOCKER con su cinturón, SCHOCKER intenta rápidamente apuntarle a Dina con su segunda arma pero antes de que pueda apuntarle Dina con gran habilidad y velocidad pasa en medio de sus piernas mientras sujeta fuertemente su cinturón atado al brazo de SCHOCKER

Al hacerlo el brazo atado de SHOCKER queda justamente sobre su abdomen, el cinturón es halado cuando Dina pasa en medio de sus piernas, ocasionando que su mismo pulgar active el arma sónica

-¡No!

La mitad superior del cuerpo de SCHOCKER estalla en mil pedazos mientras Dina comienza a ponerse de pie dándole la espalda a la parte inferior de SCHOCKER que cae al suelo

El sonido de aplausos llena el derruido ambiente, Dina con una seria mirada voltea a ver quién ha aplaudido pudiendo ver al serio doctor Bedlam a poca distancia de ella

-Si tuviera corazón señor, se daría cuenta que la muerte de una persona no es motivo de felicitaciones, pero todas la alimañas que se juntan con la mano no tienen corazón

El doctor Bedlam deja de aplaudir

-No puedo negar a esa afirmación, mis sentimientos que tu primitiva mente llama corazón me fueron extraídos, pero a lo contrario de lo que tú piensas fémina aplaudo como recompensa a los servicios que me has prestado

-Estas bien pendejo al creer que te sirvo

-Gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que la organización de la mano no fue la más indicada para ser el contacto de mi señor en este mundo que próximamente pasara a ser parte de sus dominios

-¿Y qué te parece si yo te recompenso pateándote tu trasero?

El doctor Bedlam saca un pequeño y tecnológico artefacto rectangular de sus ropas el cual coloca en la palma de su mano

-Mi paga ya ha sido cobrada y mi tiempo aquí ha terminado

-¡No terminara hasta que me digas a donde llevaste a todas esas personas!

La hermosa cazadora se arroja contra el doctor Bedlam a quien sorpresivamente atraviesa como si este estuviera hecho de humo

-¿Qué es eso?

-Fémina, ¿No creerías que no usaría algunas de mis propias armas en mí?, Puedo volver tangible o intangible mi cuerpo con solo desearlo

Un boomerang negro con la forma de un ala de murciélago golpea la cabeza del doctor Bedlam

-¡Bárbara!

Los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Dina observan a Batichica a pocos metros del doctor Bedlam quien la mira con gran molestia

-¡Eso no funciona si no puedes ver a tu enemigo!

-¿Entonces porque te muestras a tu enemigo Barbs?

Sakura acompañada por el serio y frio castigador quien le apunta con un arma al doctor Bedlam se colocan al lado de batichica quien se apena cuando su amiga ha revelado el error que ha cometido

-Bueno… ¡Pero igual luzco genial!

-¡El truco de la explosión!

Una explosión tiene lugar a algunos metros de distancia frente al doctor Bedlam quien puede ver los restos de los escombros en el aire

-¡El truco de las castañas calientes!

Los escombros que fueron arrojados al aire por la explosión le son arrojadas a una tremenda velocidad las cuales algunas logran herir su intangible cuerpo

El cuerpo del doctor Bedlam cae con una rodilla a los escombros para después ver con molestia a Ranma y Ryoga frente a el

-¡¿Dónde está Akane?!

-¡Y no queremos escuchar otra respuesta!

El doctor Bedlam comienza a analizar sus opciones en ese momento

-No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, tengo un reporte que presentar

El doctor Bedlam activa el artefacto en sus manos

En ese instante un tubo de luz se forma detrás del doctor Bedlam quien es arrastrado por la brillante fuente del tubo de luz desapareciendo

-¡No! ¡Esa cosa de nuevo!

La fuerza de atracción del tubo de luz arrastra a Ranma y Ryoga seguidos por Diana y a la hermosa cazadora a su brillante fuente

Sakura es arrastrada al tubo de luz pero es detenida cuando el brazo de Ryu emerge de entre las ruinas así como su cuerpo

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-¡Esto no resistirá!

Tanto sakura como Ryu y el pedazo de escombro del que se sostenía son arrastrados hacia el interior del tubo de luz

Un agotado Sakuragi en ese momento llega al piso lleno de escombros

-Esa chica loca disfrazada sí que es rápida… Por las pelotas de Jordán ¿Qué es eso?…

Sakuragi es absorbido por el tubo de luz

Batichica se aferra fuertemente de un pedazo escombro para no ser arrastrada a la brillante fuente del tubo de luz

-¡No! ¡No me rendiré!

En esos momentos de desesperación batichica abre sus ojos pudiendo ver al frio y serio castigador de pie resistiendo solamente con la fuerza de sus piernas el poder de atracción del tubo de luz

La fría mirada del castigador se aparta de la brillante fuente del tubo de luz para ver los asustados ojos de batichica quien no puede creer de lo que es testigo

El castigador con gran determinación se arroja a la brillante fuente del tubo de luz el cual ha comenzado a cerrarse

Batichica cierra sus ojos recordando todos los momentos en lo que siempre deseo ser una heroína

-Para que el mal triunfe…

Batichica suelta el pedazo de escombro del cual se sostenía para ser arrastrada a la brillante fuente del tubo de luz

Desapareciendo

Luz

Oscuridad

Un fuerte y penetrante aroma la hace abrir sus ojos

-He chica loca disfrazada ya has despertado

-¿Qué?...

Batichica puede ver que esta sobre los brazos de Sakuragi

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, todos me llaman Sakuragi pero creo que ahora tenemos problemas mucho más grandes que el despertar en brazos de alguien que acabas de conocer

Batichica no comprende las palabras de Sakuragi si no es cuando observa el lugar donde ha despertado

Un mundo de cielos caóticos color rojo alimentados por la contaminación que sale de enormes piras de fuego que son partes de enormes edificios negros entre los cuales transitan miles de personas con ropas andrajosas que a pesar de ser de diferentes compleciones y razas tienen algo en común

Una mirada sin esperanza

La hermosa cazadora, Dina, Sakura, Ryu, Ranma, Ryoga y el castigador se aproximan con batichica y Sakuragi para observar el mundo que se muestra frente a ellos

-Chicos… ¿Dónde estamos?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Los caóticos cielos rojos se reflejan en la preocupada mirada de sakura

-Un caótico ambiente lleno de contaminación…

Las enormes piras de fuego se reflejan en la preocupada mirada de sakura

-Miles de agresivas personas que visten como zombis caminando por ahí sin esperanzas

Las calles entre los millares de derruidos y sucios edificios por los que transitan miles de personas sin esperanza se reflejan en los ojos de sakura quien después de ver esto voltea a ver a la preocupada Dina

-Esto podría ser New Jersey...

El bello rostro de Dina recupera su seria actitud al voltear a ver a sakura

-No es momento para bromas sakura esto es serio

Dina comienza a tallarse sus ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano reflejando mucha molestia

-No sabemos nada de donde podríamos estar, ni siquiera sabemos si aún nos encontramos en nuestro planeta o quizás podríamos estar en el mismo infierno, todos nosotros estamos en peligro y esto pudiera no haber pasado

-Si no fuera por mí…

Dina deja de tallarse sus ojos para voltear a ver a una tímida batichica quien la observa con mucha tristeza

-No dije eso

-Pero lo pensaste

Dina se molesta

-Bárbara no es tiempo para estos dramas ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es hallar una salida de aquí lo más pronto posible

-Sí, buen plan chica del sostén ¿Hallarte una playera para que ocultes tus enormes atributos también forma parte de este?

Dina se molesta con las palabras de Ranma y está a punto de golpearlo cuando el toque de la playera negra del castigador recorriendo sus hombros hacen que olvide sus intenciones de pelear

El castigador se la ha quitado para que Dina se vista con ella

-¡Tú puedes jugar con I Carly y sus amigos si quieres pero yo tengo algo más importante que hacer con mí tiempo!

Dina, el castigador, Ranma, Ryoga, Ryu, sakura, Sakuragi y batichica observan a la hermosa cazadora quien les da la espalda

-Esas actitudes no nos llevaran a la salida

-Yo no buscare una salida; no hasta hallar a ese hombre que nos trajo aquí, solo así terminara la locura de esa maldita organización de la mano…

La hermosa cazadora comienza a correr alejándose

-¡Espere maestra! ¡Por lo menos dígame cual de las dos es Carly!

Sakura está a punto de correr para perseguir a la hermosa cazadora pero Dina la detiene mientras Ranma se cruza de brazos

-¡Al demonio con ustedes yo no me voy hasta que la encuentre!

Ryoga molesto voltea a ver a Ranma

-¡Espera Saotome! ¡Espero que hables de alguna de las tres locas que siempre te están acosando y no de mi novia!

-¿Y si lo hiciera? ¡¿Qué harías al respecto?!

Ranma observa retadoramente a un molesto Ryoga

-¡Chicos basta! ¡Ahora lo importante es permanecer juntos!

Dina comienza a intentar calmar a Ranma y a Ryoga mientras Sakuragi se aproxima con ellos

-¡Oigan ya párenle! ¡La chica sensual tiene razón ahora más que nunca necesitamos trabajar en equipo!

Ryoga voltea a ver molesto a Sakuragi

-¡No quieras hacer méritos con ella deportista! ¡Esto es entre Saotome y yo! ¡Así que metas tus pendejadas del básquet en esto!

Ryoga empuja a Sakuragi

-¡Por lo menos en el básquet tenemos más honor que ustedes maricas!

Sakuragi está a punto de golpearlo si no es que Ryu aparece en medio de ambos interponiéndoseles

-¡Ya basta!

En ese momento Ranma golpea a Ryu en el rostro quien cae al suelo después de recibir tal golpe

-¡Eso fue por lo del ascensor!

Ranma patea en el suelo a Ryu

-¿Y eso porque fue?

-¡Porque eres tan tonto que sé que te levantaras por más!

Ranma intenta golpear de nuevo a Ryu pero este esquiva su golpe rodando su cuerpo en el suelo para después levantarse con un salto y golpear a Ranma quien es arrojado a hacia una pared dañando severamente su estructura

-¡Siento darte la razón!

En esa estructura se encontraban varios tubos oxidados de agua los cuales mojan a Ranma y para sorpresa de Ryu, Sakuragi, Ryoga, Dina, Sakura y Batichica el cuerpo de Ranma se ha transformado en el de una hermosa joven pelirroja

-¿Cómo?

-Les dije que eran un par de maricas ¿Y tú también te transformas en una nena?

Sakuragi aprieta rudamente la mejilla de Ryoga con su dedo índice y pulgar molestándolo, en ese instante Ryoga golpea fuertemente a Sakuragi en el abdomen

-¡No solo me transformo en un cabron que quiere pelea! ¡¿Le entras?!

Sakuragi deja de tomar su abdomen para sonreírle a Ryoga

-No creo, ¡ya que mis puños te transformaran en un montón de mierda!

Sakuragi golpea a Ryoga en el abdomen para después golpearlo en el rostro mientras que Ryu se aproxima con Ranma mujer

-Oye lo siento no quería

Ranma mujer golpea en la entrepierna a Ryu

-¡Aunque mi cuerpo cambie soy más hombre que un idiota que baja la guardia como tú!

Ranma se arroja contra Ryu quien difícilmente se pone en guardia mientras Sakuragi y Ryoga continúan peleando y Dina intenta calmarlos

Sakura cae derrotada al sucio piso al ver esta escena

-Hasta la maestra Bertinelli nos dejó a nuestra suerte… estamos perdidos… ¡Dios no quiero morir! ¡Yo quiero jugar RESIDENT EVIL 12! ¡METAL YEAR SOLID con el joven y viejo SNAKE!

Batichica aun con la tristeza en su mirada observa a su mejor amiga comenzar a llorar mientras la pelea continua

-Todo es mi culpa…

En ese momento una sombra desde el cielo la cubre por unos instantes, batichica al alzar su mirada no puede creer lo que observa

-Dios no… ¡En el cielo!

A pesar de los momentos en los que se encuentran Ryu, Ranma mujer, Ryoga, Sakuragi, Dina y sakura observan el cielo para encontrar que flotando sobre ellos a cientos de auténticos seres demoniacos que visten uniformes verde oliva que cubren sus fornidos cuerpos excepto sus demoniacos rostros así como sus demoniacas y filosas garras de sus manos

Los demoniacos seres caen en picada hacia ellos tan rápido que no tienen tiempo de ponerse en guardia solamente pueden ver como sus demoniacos y rojos ojos se aproximan a ellos y después de ese rojo brillante una terrible oscuridad le sigue

Una oscuridad la cual no se compara con la sombra que produce una gigantesca estatua de piedra de un fornido hombre con los brazos detrás de su espalda que se alza frente a un gótico palacio de piedra que sobresale de entre la derruida ciudad llena de piras de fuego que no parece tener fin

Dentro de uno de sus muchos pasillos de piedra se encuentra el doctor Bedlam quien se apura en llegar al final de este

Al llegar a este el doctor Bedlam abre una enorme puerta la cual es la entrada a un gran salón de piedra rodeada de llameantes piras de fuego

Al estar frente a un gótico trono de piedra rodeado de oscuridad el doctor Bedlam se arrodilla y guarda respeto al ser humanoide que se encuentra sentado en este

Un gigantesco y fornido ser el cual su cuerpo es ocultado por las sombras de las cuales solamente resalta un par de ojos

Un par de ojos rojos

Que ahora observan al doctor Bedlam

-Amo Darkseid; he regresado de la misión que me encomendaste

-Regresaste y fracasaste

El doctor Bedlam comienza a mostrarse nervioso y desesperado con esas sombrías palabras

-¡No amo! ¡He traído a todos los humanos y además no tuvimos que pagar nada ya que la organización de la mano fue!

-¡Fue acabada!, ¡Una organización la cual tu escogiste y que solo resulto ser una pérdida de tiempo!

El par de ojos rojos comienzan a llenarse de fuego

-¡Amo recupere las armas y traje a los humanos! ¡Como tú lo deseaste! ¡Yo siempre he cumplido sus deseos!

De pronto del par de ojos rojos rodeados de fuego salen dos rayos de fuego los cuales se impactan contra el cuerpo del doctor Bedlam quien al ser tocado por estos se transforma en cenizas

-¡Nadie se adelanta a los deseos de Darkseid Bedlam! ¡Nadie!

Un hombre pálido y delgado que viste una larga túnica color morado comienza a aproximarse al trono

-Amo Darkseid

-Dessad ¿Has podido sacar algún provecho del error de Bedlam?

-Como lo ordeno señor he comenzado a analizar los cuerpos de los humanos que trajo de la tierra y si en ellos se encuentra la respuesta a su gran deseo mi amo Darkseid su sirviente Dessad la encontrara

-Más te vale Dessad, no tolero las fallas

-He examinado las bases genéticas de cada uno de los prisioneros terrícolas y he encontrado algunos especímenes que pueden ser de gran utilidad

-Habla pronto sirviente…

-He encontrado cuatro féminas terrícolas que pueden adaptarse al programa militar de elite que mi amo Darkseid había requerido

-Excelente, al parecer no todo está perdido… Avisen a Big Barda ¡El programa furias será reactivado!

-Oh dios… esta es la segunda vez que me dejan inconsciente… y no es tan genial como luce en las películas

Bárbara comienza a recuperar el sentido dándose cuenta de que esta encadenada de pies y de manos a pocos centímetros del suelo de piedra de lo que parece ser una gran celda de ese mismo material vistiendo solamente su ropa interior

-¡Oh gran jugador de los cielos sácame de aquí y te prometo que jamás volveré a jugar un juego para mayores de 18 años!

Bárbara voltea a ver a su lado derecho pudiendo ver a su ahora semidesnuda amiga sakura encadenada de la misma forma y al lado de ella se encuentra una inconsciente y semidesnuda Dina quien tiene a su lado a una molesta Ranma mujer quien viste un ajustado atuendo de cuero conformado por un ajustado collar de cuero negro, un ajustado sostén de cuero, un par de pantaletas de cuero negro y un par de largas botas de cuero negro que bajan desde sus rodillas hasta un par de altos tacones

-¡¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está mi disfraz?!

-¡Oh por el proyecto SPARTAN! ¡Vamos a morir y tú te preocupas por ese estúpido disfraz!

-¡Yo no voy a morir! ¡Ya que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos de aquí o alguien nos rescate!

-¡Esto no es un videojuego esto es realidad! ¡No se va a tratar de apretar un botón y comienza de nuevo! ¡Oh dios voy a morir y solo pude robarle un beso a Ricardo Tapia!

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura se apena al ver a su amiga

-¡¿Y que querías?! ¡Es tan ardiente y cuando estaba en el centro comercial solo yo le llegue de sorpresa y le plantee un beso en sus sexys labios!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú sabes cuánto me gusta y aun así lo hiciste!

-¡Sí! ¡Te gusta tanto que ni le hablas cuando lo vez!

-¡Oh cierra la boca!

-¡No tu cierra la boca!

-¡No tú!

-¡No tú!

Después de 26 "no tu", Ranma mujer comienza a molestarse más y más hasta que…

-¡No tú!

-¡No tú!

-¡Ya quieren cerrar la pinche boca de una vez por todas par de locas!

Bárbara y sakura guardan silencio y voltean a ver a Ranma mujer quien luce muy molesta

-¡Oye que te pasa para faltarnos el respeto!

-¡Si no estoy de humor para que la reina travesti me insulte!

-Para serles sincero a mí no me importa lo que piensen de mí ya que ustedes están en el principio de mi lista M.V.V

-¿Lista M.V.V.?

-¡Me valen verga!

-¡Oh eso es muy maduro de su parte reina travesti!

-¡Por si no lo has notado estas tan jodido como nosotras!

-No creo; yo tengo más pechos y estoy más buena…

Bárbara y Sakura se sorprenden con las palabras de Ranma mujer y al unisonó ambas revisan sus respectivos bustos con su mirada

-¡Silencio perras!

Bárbara, sakura y un molesto Ranma mujer voltean a ver quién les ha dado esa fría orden pudiendo ver que una fornida anciana de baja estatura, alborotados cabellos blancos que viste un ajustado atuendo color verde que cubre su corto cuerpo y una larga capa azul que cae de sus hombros ha entrado a la celda de en compañía de un par de jovencitas que entran gateando a sus costados mientras la anciana hala con sus manos un par de correas que atan sus cuellos

-¿Pero en que pesadilla masoquista estoy?

-Silencio dulce chiquilla…

La anciana comienza a aproximarse con Ranma mujer mientras las dos jovencitas que tiene sometidas entran gateando junto con ella

Una maléfica sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su arrugado rostro al estar frente a Ranma mujer; en ese momento truena sus dedos e inmediatamente las dos jovencitas sometidas se colocan frente a ella formando con sus cuerpos dos escalones los cuales la anciana pisa para llegar a estar frente al rostro de Ranma mujer de quien toma su barbilla con sus dedos

-Especialmente si Abuelita buena tiene planes para esos labios y esas gargantas…

Ranma mujer escupe el rostro de abuelita buena quien en lugar de limpiar la saliva de su rostro la saborea con su lengua

-MMM dulce… espero que el resto de ti sepa igual

-¡Púdrete maldita hija de la!

En ese momento la maligna abuelita buena saca una pequeña porra de acero la cual coloca en el centro del pecho de Ranma mujer provocando con ello que una poderosa descarga de energía recorra su cuerpo

En pocos segundos la energía se extingue del cuerpo de Ranma mujer el cual termina debilitándose tanto que no puede continuar luchando

-¡Por el X-Box nos va a matar! ¡Nos va a matar electrocutándonos!

-¡No espera!

-¡No quiero morir!

-¡No es electricidad!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira su cuerpo no humea o tiene quemaduras eléctricas

Abuelita buena voltea a ver a Bárbara

-Una niña lista

La abuelita buena da dos golpes con su talón sobre la espalda de la jovencita que tiene bajo sus pies la cual gateando se aproxima a Bárbara hasta que su arrugado rostro esta frente al de ella para comenzar a acariciar su rostro con la porra de acero

-Mi bastón de mando solamente hace que todos los receptores nerviosos de tu cuerpo se activen en una descarga de tremendo placer o del peor dolor que hayas sufrido… ¡imagina el placer de 100 orgasmos o sufrir el más terrible dolor de tu vida!

Una mirada llena de maldad comienza a mostrarse en los ojos de abuelita buena quien mira a la preocupada Bárbara al borde del llanto

-Abuelita buena te mostrara ese mundo de placer y dolor ¡¿Eso no demuestra mi amor por ti?!

-¡No por favor se lo ruego! ¡No!

Abuelita buena está a punto de activar su bastón de mando a pesar de los desesperados ruegos de Bárbara y el llanto de sakura cuando de pronto la hermosa tonada de una canción vocalizada por una hermosa voz femenina llena el frio ambiente de la celda de piedra

La melodía es tan hermosa que ha paralizado a abuelita buena, ha hecho que la desesperada Bárbara se tranquilice y el llanto de sakura se detenga, mientras que una débil Ranma mujer voltea a ver de dónde proviene esta tonada pudiendo ver a Dina vocalizando tan bella canción

-Dina…

-Es tan hermoso…

-…

La bella melodía que Dina canta comienza a desaparecer poco a poco lo cual hace que abuelita buena se moleste

-No, ¡No! ¡No! ¡Muévete bestia!

Abuelita buena golpea con su talón la espalda de la jovencita que tiene bajo sus pies la cual gateando la aproxima al bello rostro de Dina quien luce que ha perdido el conocimiento

-¡Sigue cantando!

Dina luce inconsciente

Abuelita buena le da una fuerte bofetada a Dina en su bello rostro pero esta continua inconsciente

-¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Canta!

-Tengo una canción especial para ti…

-¿Qué?

Dina sorpresivamente abre los ojos y abre su boca, en ese momento una poderosa onda sónica sale de esta con la cual golpea violentamente a abuelita buena quien es arrojada por la fuerza del impacto sónico contra una de las alejadas paredes de la celda de piedra

Con la misma onda sónica que sale de su boca Dina golpea las cadenas que la encadenaban, al tocar el suelo dina no pierde el tiempo y con el ataque sónico que sale de su boca rompe las cadenas que apresan a Bárbara y sakura

Al ser liberada Bárbara incrédula observa a Dina

-¡Rápido Bárbara sakura! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ayúdenme con ese chico llamado Saotome!

-Dina tu…

-¡Bárbara de prisa!

-Eres una mutante…

Dina se detiene de liberar las manos de Ranma mujer cuando Bárbara ha dicho eso mientras sakura se aproxima tímidamente con ella

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

-Saber que puedes destruir un vagón de tren subterráneo con tu voz no es algo que le dices a cualquiera

Dina voltea a ver seriamente a Bárbara y sakura

-Y menos a tus alumnas a quienes les intentas enseñar autocontrol y que la violencia no es la solución

-¡Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste de los muchos mutantes que ayudaron en contra del ataque de Bison en la ciudad! ¡Tú eres parte de la armada of light!

-No.

-¿Qué?

Dina mira cabizbaja al piso de piedra

-Yo hace un mes no creía de lo que mis ojos eran testigos un ejército estaba invadiendo mi ciudad, la ciudad donde crecí, en esos momentos solo me disponía a ayudar a los heridos cuando escuche un mensaje, no era un mensaje como cualquier otro que haya recibido antes; este llegaba justamente a mi corazón

Dina comienza a sonreír

-No quería sonar cursi pero…

Dina comienza a tocar delicadamente el lugar de su corazón en su pecho con las puntas de sus dedos

-No tengo otra manera de describir lo que paso esa noche, se me pidió no tener miedo a luchar… luchar con todas mis fuerzas con el poder que había ocultado por tanto tiempo; porque llegaría el día que no lucharía sola; pero…

-¿Pero? ¡¿Qué?!

Dina observa fijamente a Bárbara y sakura

-El mañana llego y significo que si mostraba esos poderes seria perseguida y hecha prisionera; además del hecho de que sería llamada mutante

Bárbara se entristece

-Lo siento chicas pero la armada of light hace mucho que fue desintegrada, ahora ayúdenme a liberar al chico/chica de la gran personalidad de aquí

De repente la abuelita buena trepa a la espalda de Dina sorprendiéndola así como también a Bárbara y sakura

-¡Dina!

-¡Este lindo canario será de abuelita buena!

Abuelita buena activa su bastón de mando sobre la nuca de Dina quien recibe la terrible descarga de energía pero a pesar de ello se sostiene de pie y difícilmente se arroja de espaldas contra la pared golpeando fuertemente a la abuelita buena

A pesar del fuerte golpe la abuelita buena no suelta la espalda de Dina

-¡Canta de nuevo pequeña! ¡Canta!

La terrible descarga de energía del bastón de mando de abuelita buena recorre el cuerpo de Dina una vez más

-¡Bárbara! ¡Sakura! ¡Corran!

Dina choca su espalda contra la pared golpeando de nuevo a la abuelita buena pero esta no suelta su espalda y activa en ella de nuevo su bastón de mando

-¡Corran!

Bárbara quiere ir en ayuda de Dina pero es detenida por sakura

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No la podemos dejar así!

-¡Si esa energía te toca podrías terminar igual que ella! ¡Vámonos!

-¡No!, ¡Tu vete si quieres no la dejare sola!

Bárbara está a punto de ir en ayuda de Dina cuando sakura toma su mano deteniéndola

-¡No!

-¡Sakura!

-¡No me dejes sola a mí!

Bárbara observa a su amiga y puede ver el temor en sus ojos, al ver esto Bárbara toma fuertemente la mano con la que su amiga la tomo y juntas corren a la salida de la celda justo cuando el cuerpo inconsciente de Dina cae al suelo de piedra mientras una furiosa y herida abuelita buena se pone de pie sobre su espalda

-Eso es corran…

Abuelita buena limpia con sus dedos un poco de su sangre que sale de su boca, para que una de las jóvenes sometidas a su voluntad se aproxime a su mano y comience a saborearla

-Pero no podrán escapar de mi amor…

Bárbara y sakura se apuran en huir por un largo pasadizo de piedra

-¡Bárbara!

-¡Hay que seguir corriendo Sakura!

-¡Espérate no podríamos tener un momento para descansar o por lo menos conseguirnos algo de ropa!

-¡¿Y dejar que esa anciana demente y sádica nos atrape de nuevo?! ¡Ni soñarlo!

Sin notarlo en su huida Bárbara pisa una piedra en el suelo la cual comienza a brillar

En ese instante dos paredes que emergen del techo de piedra atrapan a ambas

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

Una abertura en el techo de piedra sobre ellas se abre y de este comienzan a brotar miles de litros de agua los cuales inundaran en pocos segundos el reducido espacio donde están las dos atrapadas

-¡Este es el fin!

-¡Este es el momento de la película cuando alguien salva a las dos personajes cómicas de la historia!

El agua ya ha llenado la mayor parte de la reducida prisión y Bárbara y sakura están a centímetros del techo de piedra respirando los pocos segundos de aire que quedan

-¡En cualquier minuto algo nos salvara!

Bárbara se sumerge bajo el agua

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir!

Bárbara emerge del agua

-¡No puede ser no hay salida! ¡No hay salida!

-¡Amiga nunca quise besar a Ricardo! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Bárbara abraza a sakura y ambas cierran los ojos

-Yo siento haberte metido en todo esto lo siento ¡lo siento mucho amiga!

Las dos se abrazan fuertemente mientras el agua las cubre por completo hasta llenar la reducida prisión

Debajo del agua Bárbara y sakura aún están abrazadas cuando pueden sentir la mano de una persona tomando sus hombros

Bárbara y sakura abren sus ojos para ver flotando junto a ellas a un joven caucásico de cabello rapado que viste un ajustado uniforme de prisionero color azul

El joven toma con sus manos a ambas por los hombros y comienza a nadar hacia la abertura del techo por la cual salen los miles de litros de agua donde se introduce junto con ellas un conducto, a pesar de la fuerte corriente el joven nada rápidamente internándose más y más en el conducto hasta llegar al final de este el cual está bloqueado por una pesada reja de acero cerrada con una complicada cerradura

El joven pone a Bárbara y sakura frente a la pesada reja a la cual les indica que se sujeten de esta y las dos se apuran en tomar con sus manos los barrotes evitando así ser arrastradas por la corriente

Valiéndose solo de una sola mano el joven se sujeta de los barrotes de acero de la rejilla mientras con su otra mano comienza a retirar de su piel una ganzúa escondida con la cual comienza a manipular la complicada cerradura

El rostro de sakura comienza a notar los estragos de la hipoxia en su cuerpo mientras Bárbara comienza a mostrar desesperación al ver sufrir a su amiga y comenzar a sentir los estragos de esos mismos efectos en ella

La mirada desesperada de Bárbara observa al concentrado joven el cual se apura en manipular la complicada cerradura hasta que la pesada reja se abre

Tanto el joven como Bárbara y sakura abren la pesada reja y consiguiendo atravesarla

Una escotilla sobre el techo de piedra de uno de los pasillos se abre y de esta salen Bárbara, sakura y el misterioso joven que las ha salvado cayendo al suelo de piedra

Con desesperadas y profundas bocanadas de aire tanto Bárbara como sakura intentan llenar sus casi vacíos pulmones con aire

-Un minuto con 43 segundos… tengo que seguir practicando…

-Espera un momento (Tosido) ¡¿Estabas tomando el tiempo?!

-(Tosido) Que loco…

El joven les sonríe a ambas

-Si tengo que seguir tomando mi tiempo ya que algunas trampas en el orfanato de abuelita buena cambian después de haber completado cierto tiempo, hablando de eso ¿Cómo no pudieron haber visto esa trampa? ¡Yo la vi como a un cientos de parsecs de distancia!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Oye calma tus caballos joven Houdini!

-¿Houdini?

-Si ya sabes el mejor escapista de la faz de la tierra

-¿La tierra?

Tanto Bárbara como sakura se han quedado impotentes de la sorpresa al ver la reacción del joven ante esa palabra

-Oh por el Play 4…

-Dina tenía razón no estamos en nuestro planeta…

-¡WOW! ¡No me digan que ustedes son de nuevo génesis!

-¿Nuevo génesis?

El joven parece decepcionarse al ver que ambas no reconocen el mundo del que les ha hablado

-Me lo imaginaba, de seguro han de ser de otro mundo que cayó bajo el poder de Darkseid

-¿Darkseid? ¿Quién es él?

-¡¿Qué quién es él?! Darkseid es el tiránico monarca de este mundo llamado Apokolips el cual dirige con mano de hierro a todos los seres a su orden quienes solamente tienen una función vivir y morir por el

-Mejor que Star Wars

-Y quieren saber lo peor…

Bárbara y sakura observan curiosas al joven quien ha comenzado a ponerse de pie

-Que él es mi padre

Bárbara y sakura se asustan al escuchar eso pero su temor desaparece al ver la sonrisa del joven

-Que mal chiste

-UFF o sea Bravo, Bravo que gracioso he

-Si exagere un poco

El joven les da la espalda a las dos jóvenes para comenzar a caminar hacia una pesada puerta cerrada con una complicada cerradura

-Él es mi padrastro

Bárbara y sakura se observan por unos momentos

-¿Van a venir?

Bárbara y sakura comienzan a seguir al joven

-¿Tu padrastro?

-No fue por elección mi familia no tubo alternativa

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Es un tirano monarca! De seguro obligo a tu madre a casarse con el

-De hecho no fue así… mi padre es el rey del mundo del que les conté

-Nuevo génesis

-Es un mundo muy distinto a este el cual siempre ha estado en guerra con Apokolips, fue por ello que se decidió una tregua y parte del trato seria que cada monarca de cada reino intercambiara a sus primogénitos como una forma de buena voluntad

-Oh ya veo como un intento por demostrar que pueden convivir en paz

-Darkseid hizo que me encerraran aquí en el orfanato de la abuela buena de la cual solo hay tres formas de salir, UNA siendo un fiel sirviente de Darkseid, DOS muerto o…

El joven se detiene de manipular la complicada cerradura de la pesada puerta lo cual ocasiona que tanto Bárbara como Sakura se preocupen

-(Unisonó) ¿ó?

El joven voltea a verlas para después abrir la pesada puerta demostrándoles que dentro de esta se encuentra una enorme habitación llena de cientos de aparatos altamente tecnológicos que parecen ser de cientos de diferentes y muy avanzados mundos

-O la forma de Scott Free o como suelen llamarme el señor milagro

-¡WOW mira todo eso Barbs!

Sakura es la primera en entrar a la enorme habitación mientras Bárbara la sigue y Scott Free las observa comenzar a tocar los muchos artículos dentro de esta

-Esta es la sala donde se incautan todas las pertenencias de las personas que son hechas prisioneras dentro del orfanato de abuelita buena

-¡Esto es genial!

-¡Mira eso! ¡Debe de haber miles de objetos aquí! ¡Nuestra ropa debe de estar por aquí!

Bárbara y sakura se apuran en buscar sus pertenencias entre los miles de objetos mientras Scott Free por su parte comienza a revisar minuciosamente la habitación

Al paso de algunos minutos Bárbara puede ver un objeto familiar entre los cientos de objetos a su alrededor

-Lotería

El cinturón de su disfraz se refleja en su emocionada mirada así como el resto de este; sin perder ni un segundo más Bárbara toma su disfraz pero al tenerlo en sus manos duda por unos momentos

Sakura deja de divertirse con los artefactos dentro de la habitación para ver a su ahora sería amiga

-¿Qué pasa Barbs?, ¡Oye es tu disfraz! Deberías estar feliz

-Sí yo también creía que al encontrarlo me alegraría pero…

-Oye ya son muchas veces que decimos pero en el día habla claro amiga

-¿Qué caso tendría?, la armada of light está acabada, Norman Osborn gano así como su montón de asesinos, lo único que conseguiría es absolutamente nada al ponerme este disfraz

La mirada de Sakura cambia de una con gran emoción a una con gran melancolía al escuchar eso mientras Bárbara se sienta sobre un montón de tecnología

-Desde que era muy pequeña siempre desee ser como esas súper mujeres de los comics y los animes, siempre hice lo correcto, entrene muy duro para llegar a convertirme en una de ellas pero lo único que conseguí fue solamente que la gente me llame loca y estar aquí semidesnuda en un planeta sin esperanza, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo poder combatir el mal en un mundo que es maldad pura?

-¡No perdiendo la esperanza!

Bárbara observa a sakura frente a ella

-¡Y no ser parte del mal! ¡Es tan simple como eso amiga!

Sakura toma las manos de Bárbara y la observa con gran emoción en su mirada

-¿Ya has olvidado que hacer lo correcto te ha dado lo mejor?, una mama y un papa que te quieren, que te dan lo mejor, no tienes problemas de dinero o con las drogas, y tal vez muchos te llaman loca pero tienes a otros cientos de personas que te quieren entre ellas a mi amiga

-Sakura… ¡Tienes razón!

Bárbara y sakura se ponen de pie mientras continúan tomadas de las manos

-No nos daremos por vencidas

-Iremos por Dina y los demás

-Y todos saldremos de aquí

-¿Alguien dijo Salir de aquí?

-¡Scott!

Scott Free quien ahora viste un colorido disfraz conformado por una larga capa de alto cuello color verde, una ajustada playera con la mitad superior roja y la mitad inferior amarilla, un par de trusas verdes sobre un pantalón rojo, guantes y botas verdes las observa confiadamente a pocos metros de distancia mientras apoya su codo contra un montón de tecnología y con su otra mano sostiene un par de discos tecnológicamente avanzados de los cuales les arroja un par a Bárbara y sakura

-He visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes, es igual a la mía cuando escapo de este orfanato

-¡¿Has escapado?!

-¿Por qué crees que me llaman señor milagro?

-Eso quiere decir que conoces este lugar mejor de lo que yo conozco los submundos de todas las sagas de Zelda, y por eso necesitamos que nos lleves a donde abuelita buena tiene a Dina, Saotome y los demás que llegaron con nosotras

-¡WOW! ¡Hey esto se trataba de un escape no de una misión de rescate!

Bárbara y sakura se ponen decididas frente a Scott Free

-No los dejaremos atrás

-Todos llegamos juntos

-(Unísono) Y nos iremos juntos

Scott Free duda por unos momentos cuando el ver la gran decisión en la mirada de Bárbara y sakura lo hacen suspirar

-Está bien, iremos por ellos pero después de ello escaparemos de aquí, con una condición

Barbará y sakura se emocionan

-¡WIII! ¿Cuál condición?

-Que me llevaran con ustedes a la tierra

-¿Qué?

-Creí que pediría ir a nuevo génesis

-Olvídalo ahí la vida es muy fácil y si en su planeta hay un gran escapista quiero llegar a conocerlo

-Pero Houdini esta…

Bárbara le tapa la boca a sakura

-Si te llevaremos a la tierra Je, je

-¡Listo! ¡Tienen un trato chicas!, ahora vayamos con la abuelita buena

-Sí y esta vez es personal…

-¡Hey no es justo Barbs yo quería decir esa frase de arma mortal!

-Había esperado toda mi vida para decirla, ¡¿lista para patear el trasero a esa anciana?!

-¡Lista Barbs!; Digo Batichica

Bárbara y sakura se sonríen mientras toman fuertemente sus manos


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La conciencia comienza a regresar poco a poco

Sakuragi abre sus ojos para ver que está tirado en el centro de lo que parece ser una gótica arena solamente iluminada con las piras de fuego que se elevan al cielo a sus costados, a pocos metros del puede ver a Ryoga y Ryu en las mismas condiciones en las que él se encuentra

-Oh carajo…

Y no están solos

Sakuragi, Ryoga y Ryu tienen a su alrededor cientos de ninjas de la mano quienes también están tirados en el suelo y han comenzado a levantarse

Sakuragi, Ryoga y Ryu los imitan levantándose lentamente del suelo, al estar de pie Ryoga como Sakuragi se observan fijamente por unos momentos

Ryu los observa seriamente por unos segundos para después darles la espalda y ponerse en guardia contra los cientos de ninjas de la mano quienes han comenzado a rodearlos, Sakuragi y Ryoga al ver esa acción por parte de Ryu olvidan sus diferencias para darse la espalda y ponerse en guardia esperando el ataque de los cientos de los ninjas de la mano

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos sujetos de prueba!

Sakuragi, Ryoga, Ryu así como todos los ninjas de la mano voltean a ver quién ha hablado encontrando en el extremo norte de la arena un gótico palco en el cual se encuentra de pie abuelita buena y a sus lados encadenados en las paredes una amordazada Dina quien ahora viste un ajustado atuendo negro que cubre su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su cintura y un par de mayas negras cubren sus piernas mientras que frente a ella en la otra pared encadenada se encuentra Ranma mujer amordazada vistiendo las mínimas ropas ajustadas que vestía en la celda de piedra

-¿Quién es ella?

-Algo me dice que no vamos a querer saberlo…

-¡Sujetos de prueba como ustedes que han logrado ir más allá de las capacidades normales humanas se les ha dado el prestigioso honor de ser las primeras víctimas de las fuerzas de elite del poderoso Darkseid!

Dos pesadas puertas debajo del gótico palco donde se encuentra abuelita buena comienzan a abrirse iluminando la gótica arena con una brillante luz que proviene dentro de esta

-¡Prepárense para conocer a las furias femeninas de Apokolips!

Cinco atractivas figuras femeninas comienzan a salir del brillante fondo de la puerta

-¡Lashina!

La primera de ellas es la hermosa Kodachi quien ahora peina su cabello negro y largo con una larga cola de caballo y viste un ajustado atuendo negro que cubre su atractiva figura, sobre este dos bandas blancas que bajan desde sus hombros formando una V hasta su pelvis, su rostro es oculto debajo de tres bandas blancas una que oculta su frente otra que oculta la mitad de su rostro y otra que oculta su barbilla mientras que sus manos sostienen una larga banda blanca

-¡Artemis!

A su lado se encuentra la hermosa Shampoo quien viste una gastada túnica gris que cubre su cabeza y cae hasta la parte baja de su espalda mientras que la parte anterior de esta se encuentra abierta mostrando que solo está ocultando su atractiva figura con una ajustada y corta armadura conformada por un peto y una ajustada trusa negra y sus atractivas piernas son expuestas ya que solo usa un par de botas grises mientras que en sus manos sostiene un gótico artefacto el cual parece ser una mezcla entre una ballesta y una filosa espada

-¡BloddyMary!

A su lado se encuentra la hermosa Ukyo su cabello largo y café ha sido reemplazado por un cabello corto negro de puntas rojas que cae hasta su cuello, su cuerpo viste ahora ajustadas ropas conformadas por una ajustada playera de tirantes negra con un revelador escote que cubre solamente su tórax dejando su torneado abdomen expuesto, un ajustado pantalón rojinegro, un par de botas de tacón color negro mientras que las uñas de los dedos de sus manos ahora están pintados de rojo resplandecen como rubíes

-¡Guillotina!

Al Lado de Ukyo sale la hermosa Akane; su hermoso rostro no cuenta con su misma alegría de siempre, ha sido reemplazado por un rostro que refleja una gran frialdad y mirada que refleja una terrible maldad que es casi oculta por los largos mechones de su ahora largo cabello azul el cual cae hasta detrás de sus hombros, su cuerpo viste un ajustado atuendo blanco conformado por un par de hombreras y pectorales del mismo color, una minifalda blanca y un par de botas del mismo color mientras que en sus manos sostiene un par de filosas espadas las cuales sus filos poseen agresivas formas

-¡Akane!

Sakuragi observa confundido a Ryoga

-¿La conoces?

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Ryoga Ryu decide responderle a Sakuragi

-Esa joven es su novia mientras que las otras tres fueron absorbidas por ese extraño tubo de luz que nos trajo aquí

-¡Y por último su líder!

La mujer más alta de las cuatro furias se abre paso hasta ponerse frente a ellas, dándose a conocer que se trata de una hermosa mujer que viste un ajustado uniforme azul una armadura sobre este conformada por un casco dorado un peto dorado que cubre su prominente busto, un par de antebrazos dorados, un cinturón dorado que cubre su formada cintura y un par de botas doradas mientras que en su mano sostiene una porra dorada

-¡Big Barda!

Ryoga rápidamente intenta correr hacia donde se encuentra Akane pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Big Barda da un salto al centro de la arena, Akane así como también Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi la siguen y las cinco aterrizan en medio de los cientos de los ninjas de la mano

Kodachi comienza a girar rápidamente la banda blanca que tiene en sus manos la cual comienza a ser recorrida por cientos de voltios de energía, para después arrojar esta banda atrapando a un ninja quien es electrocutado instantáneamente mientras que los ninjas próximos a este sufren el mismo destino cuando las terribles descargas de energía salen de la banda blanca expandiéndose por un radio de varios metros

Una gran multitud de ninjas van en contra de Shampoo la cual les apunta con su ballesta atravesando sus cuerpos con una letal flecha, varios ninjas de la mano le arrojan sus Shuriken pero Shampoo utilizando el extremo filoso de su ballesta evita todos estos abriéndose camino hasta llegar a sus atacantes a los cuales con el extremo filoso de su ballesta abre como pescado mientras otros caen muertos después de recibir sus letales flechas

El filo de una katana de uno de los ninja de la mano es detenida por las uñas rojas en los dedos índice y medio de Ukyo, el filo de la katana refleja una malévola sonrisa en el mismo instante en que sus uñas comienzan a adquirir un aspecto demoniaco y de estas sale una poderosa y delgada energía cortante de color rojo la cual parte en dos las armas, a los ninjas de la mano e incluso los muros cercanos

A pesar de ser testigo de esta masacre Ryoga desesperado busca a Akane entre la muerte y destrucción a su alrededor, hasta que puede verla salir entre una gran multitud de ninjas de la mano que han sido despedazados

Los pedazos de los cuerpos de los ninjas de la mano caen desparramados en la arena mientras Akane prepara sus filosas y agresivas espadas para su siguiente ataque

-¡Akane!

Sakuragi toma a Ryoga por el hombro impidiéndole que vaya en dirección a donde se encuentra Akane

-¡Olvídalo galán si le dices hola ella le dirá adiós a los muchos pedacitos que hará de ti!

Ryu toma del hombro a Sakuragi

-¡Lo mismo digo por ello hay que salir de aquí!

Ryu señala la puerta por la que las cinco furias entraron la cual se encuentra abierta

-¡Enterado!

Ryu y Sakuragi toman a Ryoga por la fuerza para llevarlo hacia la puerta por las que las cuatro furias entraron a la arena

-¡Tal vez no sepa qué demonios pasa aquí pero de lo que si se es de peleas y sé que esos ninjas no les duraran mucho a esas cuatro por lo que debemos de!

De pronto una poderosa y delgada energía color roja corta la puerta por la que se disponían a salir

-Escapar…

Cuatro risas comienzan a sonar detrás de ellos, Ryu rápidamente voltea detrás del; Sakuragi no quiere voltear pero Ryoga al hacerlo hace que este también lo haga pudiendo ver que detrás de ellos se encuentran Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo riendo mientras pilas de las ropas vacías de los ninjas de la mano que se han vuelto humo se apilan a sus lados

-¡Akane! ¡Detente!

-¿Akane?...

Akane le arroja una de sus góticas espadas a Ryoga quien la esquiva; esta se clava en el suelo de la arena, un instante después una de las mejillas de Ryoga comienza a sangrar

-¡Pero si él lo esquivo!

-Ni lo menciones deportista, lo mejor será que tú y el otro tipo huyan de aquí

-No huiré, peleare…

Ryu se pone en guardia

-Yo sí que lo hare viejo, ¡pero lo hare con ustedes dos cuando acabemos con esas brujas!

-Se los agradezco pero yo combato solo

-Y yo te diré que lo que me ha enseñado el básquet y la vida es que uno tiene que trabajar en grupo

-Entonces así será

-Si así será. ¡Yo me encargare de las que llaman LASHINA y BLOODY MARY!

-Me parece bien mientras me dejen a Guillotina

-Viejo ¿Por qué tanta importancia a ella?

Ryoga observa seriamente a la ahora maliciosa Akane

-Es porque tendré que combatir con todas mis fuerzas…

Ryoga se pone en guardia

-Contra la persona que más amo en mi vida

Sakuragi se pone en guardia

-¡OK! ¡¿Quién quiere ser la chica sexy semidesnuda con la que me tocara pelear?!

Shampoo muestra su desagrado al escuchar la voz de Sakuragi, para después arrojar un fuerte silbido

De pronto toda la arena comienza a temblar al caer en el centro del estadio una fornida mujer que viste un ajustado atuendo color amarillo-naranja que la única parte que no cubre es su rostro de rudas facciones

-¡ESTOMPA está aquí!

Ryu mira de reojo a Sakuragi

-Te toca…

-¡HEY chicos vamos!

En ese instante la fornida ESTOMPA golpea con su pie el suelo creando un gran cráter el cual se expande a toda la arena que hace que Sakuragi, Ryu y Ryoga tengan que saltar para no quedar atrapados en su onda expansiva

Un movimiento el cual las furias no desaprovechan ya que todas a excepción de su líder se arrojan para atacar a sus nuevas victimas

Este inmisericordioso ataque se refleja en los ojos de la abuelita buena

-Que ingenuos, el amor… el amor es un sentimiento absurdo el cual los hace débiles

-¡Eso es fácil decirlo cuando nunca lo has experimentado vieja bruja!

-¡¿Quién se atreve a faltarle el respeto de esa manera a abuelita buena?!

Abuelita buena voltea detrás de ella pudiendo ver a sakura quien viste su corto uniforme de colegiala y a su lado a Batichica quienes están de pie a la entrada del palco

-¡¿Ustedes?! Han regresado por el perdón de abuelita buena, sabía que las dos al final lo comprenderían

-¡Por lo que hemos venido es por Dina, Saotome y los demás así que entréganoslos!

Abuelita en ese momento comienza a carcajearse y decir entre burlas:

-¡Exigen! ¡Le exigen a la abuelita! ¡Sí que son graciosas!, la única razón por las que ustedes dos no fueron entregadas como el resto para los experimentos de Desaad fue porque con sus lindos rostros podrían ser unas excelentes sirvientas de Darkseid, sus cuerpos no poseen la fuerza o la velocidad necesarias para nada

Abuelita buena sigue burlándose mientras Batichica y Sakura la observan seriamente

-Sabes; ya estoy hasta la madre de que las personas siempre nos digan de lo que somos capaces

Batichica saca de su cinturón la delgada soga que posee en su punta un emblema de Batman para después comenzar a ponerse en guardia colocando esta frente a ella mientras Sakura rompe la parte inferior de su ajustada playera blanca para usarlo como un lazo el cual extiende con sus dedos índice y medio de cada una de sus manos

-Yo igual amiga

Sakura se pone en guardia colocando el lazo frente a ella mientras abuelita buena deja de burlarse para observarlas con gran rencor

-Abuelita buena ya se cansó de la falta de respeto de ustedes dos, por ello les daré un escarmiento

Abuelita buena truena sus dedos, en ese momento cuatro seres cuadrúpedos mutantes de tres cabezas y filosos colmillos comienzan a colocarse a los costados de abuelita buena

-Esto será como en Resident Evil

-Siempre me gustaron esas películas, pero no será igual amiga…

-¿Ah no?

-No, ya que ella no se compara a Wesker, y…

-¿Y?

-Que las dos estamos más buenas que Alice…

-Amen por eso amiga, ¡Por respeto a nuestros maestros lince!

-¡Y Dina!

-(Unisonó) ¡Te patearemos ese arrugado trasero!

Batichica y sakura se arrojan contra la abuelita buena mientras sus mutantes guardianes se arrojan contra ellas

El primero de los cuadrúpedos mutantes de tres cabezas se arroja contra sakura quien detiene el ataque de uno de sus tres hocicos con el trozo de ropa que hábilmente coloco frente a ella, inmediatamente después sakura se tira al suelo colocando sus piernas debajo del cuerpo del cuadrúpedo mutante de tres cabezas que la ataca para tomar como punto de apoyo el suelo y lograr lanzarlo contra uno de los muros del palco el cual daña su estructura con el impacto

Batichica por su parte esquiva los tres hocicos del cuadrúpedo mutante de tres cabezas que la ataca colocando hábilmente la soga en su grueso cuello para después pasar rápidamente debajo de este ocasionando que el mutante sea empujado fuertemente hacia el suelo

-Abajo…

El tercer cuadrúpedo mutante de tres cabezas se arroja contra sakura quien esquiva sus tres hocicos dando un hábil salto sobre este mientras deposita cuidadosamente el lazo que tiene en sus manos sobre los hocicos del cuadrúpedo mutante de tres cabezas, al aterrizar detrás de este el lazo hala al mutante hacia arriba y es arrojado fuertemente hacia el cuarto cuadrúpedo mutante de tres cabezas mutante y estos dos caen sobre abuelita buena

Incrédula abuelita buena comienza a intentar retirarse de su cuerpo los pesados cuerpos de los dos cuadrúpedos mutantes de tres cabezas que han caído sobre ella

-Este es el momento en el que te das cuenta de que las personas que jamás creíste que se atreverían lo hicieron y te patearon el trasero

Abuelita buena molesta voltea a ver a Sakura y Batichica quienes la observan confiadamente frente a ella

-Primero liberaras a Dina y al chico Saotome y después nos dirás donde tienes prisioneros a nuestros demás amigos

Abuelita buena comienza a sonreír

-Porque no lo miran por ustedes mismas…

Abuelita buena confiadamente voltea hacia la vista del palco, las miradas de batichica y sakura comienzan a voltear hacia ese lugar sorprendiéndose de lo que observan

Ryoga valiéndose de toda su habilidad intenta esquivar los mortales ataques de los agresivos filos de las espadas de Akane quien lo ataca con gran habilidad y sin piedad alguna, Ryu cae al suelo después de recibir la descarga eléctrica de la banda blanca que Kodachi manipula con gran habilidad, Ryu no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en el suelo ya que tiene que esquivar la poderosa energía cortante color roja que sale de las uñas de Ukyo las cuales parten por la mitad el suelo del estadio, Sakuragi huye a toda velocidad de la fornida ESTOMPA quien con un fuerte pisotón crea terribles movimientos tectónicos en la arena, Sakuragi es atrapado por uno de estos y arrojado al muro de la arena donde su uniforme es atrapado por las flechas que Shampoo le ha disparado mientras que Big barda observa estos hechos cruzada de brazos con una fría mirada de confianza

El agresivo filo de la espada de Akane corta profundamente el pecho de Ryoga el cual siquiera ha rosado

Ryoga al percatarse de la seriedad de su herida observa seriamente a Akane quien lo observa con su fría mirada y una sonrisa burlona

-No sé lo que te han hecho amor mío… ¡Pero verte como una marioneta me llena de una gran tristeza!

El cuerpo de Ryoga comienza a ser cubierto por una poderosa aura de energía negativa lo cual no hace que la mirada fría de Akane cambie o su sonrisa burlona, pero si logra atraer la atención de Batichica, Sakura, un preocupado Sakuragi, un sorprendido Ryu y un poco la atención de Big Barda

Ryoga comienza a unir sus manos frente a él produciendo que el aura de energía negativa que recorre su cuerpo comience a acumularse entre estas formando una poderosa esfera de energía

En ese momento Ryoga se arroja con gran valía contra Akane mientras comienza a colocar sus manos frente a él hasta apuntar la esfera de energía contra ella

-¡Despierta Akane! ¡Rugido de león!

La poderosa ráfaga de energía que sale de las manos de Ryoga le es arrojada a Akane quien observa a esta aproximarse a ella, la única reacción de parte de su fría persona es comenzar a reír burlonamente mientras coloca la filosa y agresiva hoja de su espada frente a ella y para sorpresa de Ryoga Akane se arroja contra el cortando con su agresiva espada su poderoso rugido de león

-¡No puede ser!

Akane atraviesa por completo la poderosa técnica de Ryoga y hiere a este gravemente cortando profundamente su abdomen y pecho con la filosa y agresiva hoja de su espada

El cuerpo mal herido de Ryoga cae al suelo de la arena para los sorprendidos ojos de Batichica, Sakura y Sakuragi pero el que se nota más impactado es Ryu quien comienza a negar con su cabeza

-No… ¡No!

El grito de furia de Ryu hace que la confianza en la fría mirada de Big Barda desaparezca

-¡BloddyMary! ¡Lashina! ¡Tengan cuidado!

Ryu esquiva la fuerza cortante que sale de las uñas de la mano derecha de Ukyo a la que se aproxima a gran velocidad, esta lo ataca con todas la fuerza cortante que sale de todas sus uñas pero solo consigue destruir los muros de la arena detrás de Ryu quien después de esquivar sus ataques le da un poderoso golpe en su barbilla

-SHORYU-KEN

Ukyo tras recibir el poderoso golpe es arrojada a la gradas de la arena, Kodachi rápidamente aparece frente a Ryu a quien arroja su electrificada banda blanca, Ryu en lugar de esquivar esta la toma fuertemente con sus manos y a pesar de que una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo toma fuerzas y con su pierna pisa fuertemente esta banda arrojando al suelo a Lashina donde en el suelo Ryu se apura en patearla antes de que logre reincorporarse al combate

Después de dejar inconsciente a Lashina Ryu atrapa con sus manos dos flechas que Shampoo le ha disparado, Ryu rompe estas flechas con su rodilla justo a tiempo para esquivar el pesado cuerpo de ESTOMPA quien cae fuertemente sobre el lugar donde Ryu se encontraba enterrando su fornido cuerpo en la arena hasta la cintura

Ryu le da una fuerte patada giratoria a la fornida ESTOMPA tomando impuso para arrojarse contra Shampoo quien lo recibe atacándolo con el extremo filoso de su ballesta, Ryu esquiva con gran habilidad este ataque y para sorpresa de Shampoo Ryu le propina una fuerte patada giratoria con la cual la arroja al suelo

Desde el palco una sorprendida Batichica y una Boquiabierta y ruborizada sakura observan a Ryu hacer tan fantásticas proezas, sin notar que la abuelita buena ha sacado de sus ropas su bastón de mando y está a punto de atacarlas con este cuando en ese momento una fuerte patada en su arrugado rostro le hace perder el conocimiento

Batichica y sakura observan que quien las ha salvado es Dina quien tiene a su lado a una malhumorado Ranma mujer y a Scott Free quien está usando su colorido disfraz y su rostro es oculto con una colorida mascara

-¡Dina!

-Bárbara, sakura me alegro de verlas; pero deben recordar que el exceso de confianza es lo que cuesta vidas

-¡Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte Dina!

Bárbara y sakura abrazan cariñosamente a Dina mientras Ranma mujer observa en otra dirección y Scott Free se aproxima a la vista del palco

-Yo me las hubiera ingeniado de algún otro modo…

-Chicas creo que deberían ver esto

Dina, Ranma, batichica y sakura voltean a ver hacia la arena pudiendo ver que la alta y hermosa mujer llamada Big Barda se ha puesto entre Ryu y el mal herido cuerpo de Ryoga

Los dos oponentes se observan seriamente hasta que Ryu se arroja contra Big barda con una gran habilidad y velocidad

Un segundo después el sonido de huesos rompiéndose llena la arena

Ante la sorpresa de Batichica, Sakura, Dina, Scott Free, Ranma mujer y Sakuragi el habilidoso ataque de Ryu ha sido detenido con un solo movimiento de Big Barda quien lo observa fríamente frente a ella mientras tiene su porra dorada en su abdomen

-Te he roto algunas costillas con uno solo de mis golpes

Ryu cae al suelo de la arena mientras Big Barda lo observa tomando adoloridamente con sus manos la parte que ha golpeado

-Ni siquiera tuve que usar todo el poder de mi MEGAROD… que decepción ¡Guillotina acaba con el otro sujeto de pruebas!

Akane se prepara para cortar el cuello del preocupado e inmovilizado Sakuragi

-¡Oye Barda! ¡¿Por qué no miras acá?! ¡Esto sí es decepcionante!

Big Barda, Sakuragi y Akane voltean en dirección a donde han escuchado esa voz para ver a Scott Free saludándola alegremente mientras que Dina y Ranma sujetan a abuelita buena

(ShiningBrozeCloth-SaintseiyaOSTVII)

-¡Este es el trato entréguenos a esos tres y nosotras les regresaremos a la anciana!

Big Barda observa seriamente a Dina quien la observa de igual manera, los segundos comienzan a pasar hasta que Big Barda deja de observar a Dina para voltear a ver a Akane quien la mira fríamente para después asentar su cabeza

En ese instante una de las filosas y agresivas espadas se clava en el pecho de abuelita buena matándola instantemente ante los incrédulos ojos de Sakuragi, Batichica, sakura, Ranma mujer e incluso Scott Free

-Rayos no lo vi venir

-Ella nos enseñó a nunca aceptar la derrota

Big barda se cruza de manos y en ese momento Kodachi como Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane y ESTOMPA se colocan detrás de ella, mientras que Akane pone uno de sus agresivos filos de una de sus espadas frente a ella y los observa con su fría mirada y una sonrisa burlona

-Hay un nuevo trato, nosotras iremos allá y ustedes gritaran y sangraran ¿Entendido?

Las cinco furias comienzan a sonreír maléficamente mientras Dina observa este hecho para tirar al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Abuelita buena y colocar detrás de ella a sakura y Batichica, Ranma mujer se pone en guardia mientras Scott Free observa preocupado a la seria Big barda

De repente una tremenda explosión tiene lugar debajo del palco lo que acapara la atención de Big Barda y las furias

De entre la nube de polvo de la explosión varios seres humanoides así como seres alienígenos de raras formas y tamaños fuertemente armados comienzan a salir disparando sus armas laser contra Big barda y las furias

-¡Son los rebeldes! ¡Mátenlos!

Las furias tienen que esquivar los disparos de los rebeldes quienes a pesar de ser de diferentes razas han hecho un bien organizado ataque y tienen algo en común que Batichica observa con gran emoción

Todos ellos visten en alguna parte de sus ropas el símbolo del castigador

Las furias esquivan los ataques de los rebeldes pero cuando están a punto de atacarlos con sus mortales habilidades una poderosa ráfaga laser impacta sus cuerpos con una sorprendente precisión y velocidad

Batichica emocionada salta del palco a pesar de los intentos de Dina por detenerla aterrizando en la arena justo a tiempo para ver al castigador fuertemente armado y empuñando una gran arma laser salir de un enorme agujero que se ha formado en la pared de la gótica arena con la explosión

El castigador se dispone a apuntarle a Big Barda pero esta con una gran velocidad ya está frente a él y con un solo golpe de su MEGAROD destruye la gran arma laser y este cae al suelo

-¡No habrá piedad para los enemigos del gran Darkseid!

En ese momento el castigador abre su puño y de este sale una granada magnética que se pega en el casco dorado de Big barda y esta es arrojada al centro de la arena cuando esta hace explosión

Dina junto con sakura, Scott Free y Ranma mujer saltan del palco y aterrizan de pie en la arena

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Yo iré por los heridos! ¡Sakura! ¡Saotome! ¡Ustedes ayuden a Sakuragi!

-¡Al diablo!

Ranma mujer comienza a correr en dirección al extremo sur de la arena

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡No me iré sin Akane!

La fornida ESTOMPA crea con uno de sus fuertes pisotones una tremenda onda de choque en el suelo de arena que se dirige contra Ranma mujer quien cae al suelo

Ranma mujer en el suelo observa la sombra de la fornida ESTOMPA aproximándose a el

Ranma mujer cierra sus ojos ya que no tendrá tiempo para esquivarla pero el cuerpo de ESTOMPA cae justo a su lado sin la acostumbrada destrucción que sus caídas siempre producen

Al revisar el cuerpo de ESTOMPA a su lado Ranma mujer encuentra que esta tiene dos flechas atravesadas en su garganta

-¡Oye chico eso no fue una petición! ¡Fue una orden! ¡Ahora mueve tu afeminado trasero a la salida!

Sakura y Batichica observan con emoción a la hermosa cazadora sobre el techo del palco la cual salta hacia la arena aterrizando de pie entre sus dos emocionadas alumnas y una seria Dina

-¡Maestra Bertinelli!

-¡Frank!

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver al castigador quien tiene sobre sus brazos al mal herido Ryoga mientras los rebeldes han retirado la última flecha que inmovilizaba a Sakuragi

-Se los agradezco chicos

Entre los rebeldes Sakuragi puede ver a una hermosa alienígena de piel y cabello verde y largo con una atractiva figura a quien le sonríe gallardamente

-Y sexys chicas espaciales

Dina pone el brazo de Ryu sobre sus hombros ayudándole a ponerse de pie mientras la hermosa cazadora los observa

-Ok, ¡Bárbara! ¡Sakura! ¡Es hora de que corran a la salida que Frank les hizo tan rápido como cuando escuchan la campana de salida de la escuela!

Sakura y batichica se miran la una a la otra para después voltear a ver a Dina quien asienta su cabeza

Batichica y sakura comienzan a correr hacia la abertura en la estructura de la arena siendo las primeras en salir, después de ellas les siguen los rebeldes acompañados de Sakuragi, Dina quien sigue ayudando a Ryu, el castigador con Ryoga en sus manos, la hermosa cazadora quien fuerza a Ranma mujer a que la siga mientras que Scott Free observa a Big barda comenzando a ponerse difícilmente de pie

Mientras se pone de pie la mirada de Big barda se posa sobre Scott Free y sus miradas se encuentran

La mirada de Big Barda refleja una terrible ira

La mirada de Scott Free refleja una sincera preocupación

-¡Esto no se quedara así Free! ¡Te encontrare! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡Te encontrare! ¡Siempre lo hago!

-Jugaremos entonces en otra ocasión Barda ¡Hasta luego!

Scott Free sale de la arena desapareciendo de la iracunda vista de Big barda

-¡Te encontrare y encontrare a todos tus nuevos amigos! ¡Lo hare! ¡Por la gloria de Darkseid lo hare! ¡Y hare que todos se arrepientan! ¡Todos lo harán!

El puño de Big Barda golpea con gran ira el suelo de la arena y esta tiembla con el impacto


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Los rubicundos ojos de un fornido ser llamado para demonio refleja las derruidas y sucias calles de la ciudad que no parece tener fin rodeada e iluminada por cientos de piras de fuego que se elevan al contaminado cielo de Apokolips

Al no encontrar pista alguna de los rebeldes que buscan el demoniaco y fornido ser alza sus alas junto con otros para demonios para alzar el vuelo alejándose como un enjambre de langostas

Cuando la última sombra de estos seres desaparece la fría y seria mirada del castigador sale de un sombrío escondite en uno de los derruidos edificios

Poco a poco el castigador comienza a emerger para indicar con su palma abierta que el camino está libre

Al hacerlo entre las sombras del oscuro escondite comienzan a salir la hermosa cazadora, batichica seguida de sakura, Dina quien tiene a su lado a Ryu, dos seres alienígenas con el malherido Ryoga en sus brazos, Scott Free, Sakuragi quien observa con gallardía a una atractiva alienígena de piel y cabello verde y por ultimo una molesta Ranma mujer

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver a las personas detrás de ella con mucha seriedad

-Aunque parezca que no hay peligro no se separen, caminaremos en grupo y sobre todo no hagan pendejada alguna

Batichica se aproxima con la hermosa cazadora

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Hacer pendejadas incluye hacer preguntas así que no hablaran en todo el camino

La hermosa cazadora le da la espalda a una sorprendida Batichica, el castigador comienza la marcha mientras los alienígenas que tienen al mal herido Ryoga en sus brazos lo siguen al igual que la hermosa cazadora, Dina, Ryu, batichica, sakura, Scott Free, la atractiva alienígena, Ranma mujer y Sakuragi

-Yo cuidare la retaguardia

Una lujuriosa sonrisa comienza a aparecer en el rostro de Sakuragi quien se ha colocado en el último puesto de la marcha con la intensión de ver el trasero de la atractiva alienígena y Ranma mujer

Al paso de las horas el grupo se ha adentrado por la derruida ciudad hasta llegar a las ruinas de un edificio

El castigador comienza a mover un pesado escombro hasta revelar que debajo de este se encuentra una puerta de acero

El castigador toca con su puño un código sobre la puerta de acero y esta se abre revelando que detrás de esta se encuentra un grupo de alienígenas y seres humanoides fuertemente armados custodiándola

Los alienígenas comienzan a bajar sus armas al darse cuenta que se trata del castigador y a la hermosa cazadora para después abrirle paso a estos así como a sus acompañantes

La puerta se cierra y en ese momento el castigador enciente una antorcha que sostiene con su mano iluminando el oscuro lugar al cual han llegado

-Vaya…

Batichica y sakura observan con emoción que han entrado a lo que parece ser un enorme y derruido sistema de drenaje el cual alberga a cientos de alienígenas de diferentes razas los cuales tienen en sus ropas el símbolo del castigador

Mientras se abre paso entre estos batichica puede ver que el símbolo del castigador esta no solo en la ropa que visten, también en las armas que portan y en los muros de la estructura

Al internarse en los oscuros drenajes los alienígenas a sus alrededores los observan con recelo; llegando a tal punto que rodean a Batichica y los demás

De entre estos un anciano de cabellos canos que viste una larga túnica color amarillo y debajo de esta una playera de manga larga color rojo, un sucio y gastado pantalón color verde y por ultimo un par de sucias botas se abre paso para colocarse frente a ellos

-Cazadora, Frank hemos estado esperando su regreso

El anciano de cabello cano no se muestra sorprendido al ver a los malheridos Ryu y Ryoga

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿A esto le llaman una misión de reconocimiento?

La hermosa cazadora sin muchos ánimos voltea a ver al preocupado anciano

-Toda misión lleva un riesgo HIMON

-No dudo de su buena intención en ayudarnos, solo de sus métodos…

Un preocupado HIMON comienza a atender las heridas de Ryoga

-La resistencia en Apokolips solía ser solo un lugar seguro para los que quisieran abandonar el tiránico régimen de Darkseid

La cazadora voltea a ver a HIMON con gran determinación

-Escondiéndose jamás iban a derrocar a ese tirano; solo hoy nos enfrentamos con las furias de Darkseid ¡su elite y logramos derrotarlas! ¡Hoy le mostramos no solo a DARKSEID si no a todo su ejército que no es invencible! ¡Y si no es invencible puede ser derrotado!

Ranma mujer se molesta con las palabras de la hermosa cazadora y le hace frente

-¡Son de mis amigas de las que estás hablando! ¡Así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices de ellas!

Dina se interpone entre Ranma mujer y la hermosa cazadora

-¡Que no te puede entrar en tu cabezota! ¡No es tiempo de pelear!

Ranma mujer voltea en otra dirección ignorando a Dina quien la observa seriamente

HIMON deja de examinar las heridas de Ryoga

-Si estas heridas son el precio que estos jóvenes tuvieron que pagar para demostrar ese hecho entonces no quiero imaginarme el precio que tendríamos que pagar para acabar con Darkseid…

-Toda revolucion requiere sacrificios HIMON

HIMON voltea a ver a Ryu y los demás entre los que puede ver a Scott Free quien lo saluda y le sonríe nerviosamente

-¿Y cómo el señor turista entra en esa parte del sacrificio?

Sakura voltea a ver al nervioso Scott Free

-¿Creí que te llamaban el señor milagro?

-SHHH ahora no es un buen momento

HIMON se coloca frente a la hermosa cazadora

-Hare que lleven a los heridos a la sala médica

De entre los alienígenas que los rodean un grupo de estos con camillas en sus manos colocan cuidadosamente a Ryu y Ryoga sobre estas para después seguir a HIMON

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver seriamente a Batichica y los demás

-Los que aún pueden caminar acompáñenme

La hermosa cazadora junto con el serio y frio castigador se abren paso por los oscuros drenajes hacia una improvisada y derruida sala la cual contiene una mesa en su centro y varias improvisadas sillas hechas por escombros a sus alrededores

El castigador y la hermosa cazadora toman asiento

-Por favor, no hay mucho tiempo

La hermosa cazadora les ofrece sentarse a Dina, Batichica, Sakura, Ranma mujer, Sakuragi y Scott Free quienes lo hacen

-No espero mucho de ustedes así que seré lo más breve y concisa en mis palabras, todos ustedes han sido transportados de la tierra hacia este mundo lleno de caos y desesperanza llamado Apokolips dominado por un oscuro tirano llamado Darkseid

Sakuragi no puede creer lo que ha escuchado; Dina y Ranma mujer observan fríamente a la hermosa cazadora mientras Batichica, sakura y Scott Free no le ponen mucha atención

-(Voz baja) ¿les decimos que ya lo sabíamos?…

-(Voz baja) No, tal vez nos diga algo nuevo

-Este tirano solo tiene una meta, dominar toda vida en el universo encontrando una formula llamada "ecuación anti-vida" que someterá a todas las razas a su oscuro poder

Sakuragi levanta su mano

-Esto no es una clase burro pero está bien puedes hablar

-AH… ¿Y por qué diablos estamos aquí?

-Tú como otros jóvenes de diferentes nacionalidades fuiste traído con engaños al edificio de la corporación Fisk la cual solo servía como fachada para encubrir las operaciones ilegales de la mayor red del crimen organizado del planeta llamada la mano

Dina se cruza de brazos y se recarga en su improvisada silla

-La misma que la fuerza pacificadora mundial H.A.M.M.E.R. a cargo de Norman Osborn ha estado eliminando sistemáticamente

La hermosa cazadora observa seriamente a Dina para después voltear a ver a los demás sentados en la sala

-Al estar al borde de su aniquilación los integrantes de esta organización criminal fueron contactados por un científico llamado Bedlam quien les daría armas de Apokolips pero no a cualquier precio…

Ranma mujer pone sus codos sobre la mesa mientras observa seriamente a la hermosa cazadora

-Los miles de jóvenes que citaron en el edificio Fisk, Nosotros éramos la forma de pago

Ranma mujer toma el silencio por parte de la hermosa cazadora como una afirmación a sus palabras

Sakuragi en ese momento se levanta de su improvisada silla con gran furia

-¡Que hijos de puta! ¡Me dijeron que era un torneo mundial juvenil! ¡Cuando regrese a la tierra voy a patear algunos culos!

-No fuiste el único engañado, los integrantes de la mano también lo fueron, el doctor Bedlam los usaría para que con las armas de Apokolips acabaran con H.A.M.M.E.R, la New Armada Of light y con toda línea de defensa de la tierra para preparar la invasión de Apokolips a nuestro mundo

La mirada de Dina y Ranma mujer se vuelven más serias, Sakuragi traga saliva al escuchar la noticia, Scott Free se intriga con esas palabras mientras sakura y batichica se miran la una a la otra con gran sorpresa

-Una invasión…

-Como lo han escuchado los ojos del tirano Darkseid se han puesto sobre nuestro planeta

Sakuragi se sienta de nuevo en su improvisada silla para después colocar sus codos sobre la mesa y ocultar su rostro con sus manos

-Oh por las bolas de Jordán; ¿Qué esta pesadilla nunca se termina?

-No se terminara si no hacemos algo aquí y ahora, comenzando por liberar a todas las personas que fueron usadas como objetos de intercambio por la mano para pagarle al doctor Bedlam las cuales se encuentran cautivas dentro del palacio de ese tirano

La hermosa cazadora extiende dos planos sobre la mesa los cuales son los planos de un gran palacio

-Entraremos por el sistema de drenaje, llegaremos hasta laboratorios del científico personal de Darkseid y liberaremos a todas esas personas enviándolas a la tierra con un tubo de luz, será una misión de rescate con la menor cantidad de bajas

Sakura se muestra intrigada por las palabras de la hermosa cazadora

-¿Un tubo de luz?

El castigador saca de entre sus ropas un objeto tecnológico rectangular el cual Dina, Ranma mujer, batichica, sakura y un Sakuragi que ha dejado de ocultar su rostro con sus manos para ver este objeto pueden reconocer como el objeto que el doctor Bedlam activo justo antes de que el tubo de luz que los absorbió a Apokolips apareciera

Mientras que Scott Free mantiene su mirada apartada de ese aparato

El rostro de Sakuragi muestra una gran emoción al ver el aparato en manos del serio castigador

-¡Eso puede crear la salida de este mundo!

La hermosa cazadora pone su mano derecha sobre el aparato

-Su energía está limitada a un solo viaje

Dina observa seriamente a la hermosa cazadora y al serio castigador

-¿Un solo viaje? eso quiere decir que liberaran a las personas y ustedes…

La hermosa cazadora le responde a Dina

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, la gente de Apokolips nos necesitan, ustedes si lo deciden pueden quedarse también a pelear por la libertad de esos seres

Batichica con gran emoción se levanta de su improvisada silla

-¡Yo me quedare a pelear!

Sakura de la misma forma se levanta de su improvisada silla

-¡Ya tienen a un segundo refuerzo!

-¡Sakura! ¡Bárbara! ¡Siéntense!

Batichica y sakura voltean a ver a Dina quien observa seriamente a la hermosa cazadora

-Dina…

-Con que por ello nos salvaron, para participar en pequeña guerrilla

La hermosa cazadora se cruza de brazos

-Los salvamos para que pudieran elegir entre regresar o hacer lo correcto

-¿Lo correcto?

Dina se levanta de su improvisada silla

-¿Cómo tú y el castigador lo hicieron dejándonos?

Ranma mujer se cruza de brazos

-Era de esperarse de una mujer que primero nos dejó a nuestra suerte y un hombre que se escondió cuando esos seres llamados parademonios nos atacaron

Dina voltea a ver a Ranma mujer

-No, no nos dejaron o se escondieron, hicieron algo peor

Dina voltea a ver fríamente a la hermosa cazadora y al castigador

-Nos usaron…

Batichica, sakura y Sakuragi no pueden creer lo que escuchan mientras la hermosa cazadora guarda silencio y el castigador los observa fríamente

-Tú y el castigador tal vez no se conocieron al principio pero eso no les evito aguardar en las sombras para reconocer el terreno buscar información y aliados

La seria mirada de Ranma mujer se fija en Dina

-Aliados los cuales les avisaron sobre las nuevas fuerzas de ese tirano; nosotros solamente estábamos en ese lugar a la hora que ustedes se dispusieron a atacarlas, salvarnos solo fue una excusa para encontrar a mas rebeldes para su causa

-O incluso carne de cañón…

La hermosa cazadora las observa a ambas con gran seriedad hasta que al paso de algunos segundos mira cabizbaja al suelo

-Eso no fue como paso…

Batichica y sakura observan con tristeza a la hermosa cazadora, Scott Free observa cabizbajo el suelo, Sakuragi comienza a negar con su cabeza mientras Dina se sienta en su improvisada silla y Ranma mujer se recarga en su improvisada silla

-¡Ya basta!

Dina, Sakura, Ranma mujer, Scott Free, Sakuragi, la hermosa cazadora y el castigador voltean a ver a batichica quien con lágrimas en sus ojos los observa

-¡Yo me quedare a pelear por estas personas!

-¡Bárbara no pelearas te lo prohíbo!

-¡No Dina!

Dina se sorprende al escuchar las molestas palabras de batichica

- ¡Si no detenemos a Darkseid ahora mismo la tierra estará en peligro! ¡Debemos detenerlo!

Dina observa con gran seriedad a batichica

-La respuesta es no. Ni tú o sakura lo harán, ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad y no permitiré que nada les pase

Tanto batichica como sakura se molestan con la firme decisión de Dina

-(Unisonó) ¡Pero Dina!

-¡Bárbara!, ¡Sakura! ¡No pelearan! ¡Y ya no se hablara más del asunto!

Dos lágrimas caen del rostro de batichica a la mesa; un segundo después batichica sale corriendo de la sala

-Barbs… ¡Amiga espera!

Sakura sale con gran apuro de la sala para perseguir a su amiga mientras Dina las observa seriamente

La hermosa cazadora se dirige con Dina

-Siento haberles ofrecido luchar, debí haber sabido que eran muy jóvenes

Dina se levanta de su improvisada silla mientras observa a los ojos a la hermosa cazadora

-Debiste haberte quedado callada

Dina sale de la sala

Scott Free al ver salir a Dina voltea a ver nerviosamente a la hermosa cazadora

-Yo… bueno, es que…

-No perderé el tiempo en pedirte tu ayuda Scott Free, te conocemos y sabemos que pasas más tiempo regresando al orfanato de abuelita buena para seguir con tus torpes escapes que en lo que estas libre

Scott Free baja su mirada llena de vergüenza con las palabras de la hermosa cazadora quien voltea a ver a Ranma mujer quien al notar su mirada sobre ella voltea a ver en otra dirección

-Ni lo pienses querida; tu como esos mugrosos extraterrestres y todos en esta sala estas en mi lista M.V.V.

La hermosa cazadora se muestra confundida

-¿M.V.V.?

-No tengo tiempo de decirte lo que significa

Ranma mujer se levanta de su improvisada silla

-Voy a buscar agua caliente

La mirada de la hermosa cazadora se aparta de Ranma mujer quien ha comenzado a salir de la sala para ver a Sakuragi quien observa con lujuria salir a Ranma mujer

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Sakuragi deja de ver el trasero de Ranma mujer para voltear a ver a la hermosa cazadora

-¿Ah qué? ¿Me podrías repetir la pregunta?

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver al frio y serio castigador quien la voltea a ver

Entre los escombros del enorme sistema drenaje sakura se abre paso con gran apuro

-¡Barbs! ¡Barbs!

Sakura detiene su apuro al ver que no puede encontrar a su amiga

-¿Pero en donde se metió?

Al revisar los alrededores sakura puede ver que no muy lejos de ella se encuentra una gran carpa de telas blancas dentro de la cual puede ver a Ryu sentado sobre una improvisada camilla

El rostro de sakura comienza a sonrojarse mientras se aproxima a esa gran carpa

Sin sospechar que su amiga se encuentra sentada con sus piernas ocultando su rostro detrás de una gran pila de escombros

-Quieres que te trate como un adulto pero te sigues comportando como una niña

Una seria Dina está a un lado de la gran pila de escombros

-Regresare a la tierra… pero jamás quiero volver a verte

El rostro serio de Dina no cambia a pesar de escuchar esas palabras de batichica

-Si con eso evito que mueras; entonces viviré con ello

Dina comienza a retirarse dejando sola a batichica quien abraza con más fuerza sus piernas y oculta su rostro con estas

-¿Y entonces este mundo necesita nuestra ayuda?

-¡Claro que sí!

Sakura se muestra emocionada frente a Ryu mientras este la observa sentado en una improvisada camilla

-¡Tenemos que pelear por los seres de este mundo!

La mirada emocionada de Sakura cambia por una de timidez que intenta ocultar mirando cabizbaja al suelo

-A menos de que tengas a una chica en la tierra… esperándote

Ryu guardia un serio silencio con la pregunta de sakura pero en ese momento Ryoga quien estaba en la improvisada camilla próxima a Ryu se levanta de esta

-La chica que amo me espera en este planeta…

-Ryoga…

-¡Ryoga!

Ryoga comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la gran carpa

-Tengo que salvarla…

A un paso de salir Ryoga pierde un poco el equilibrio lo cual le hace que se sujete de una de las telas blancas de la carpa

-Tus heridas han sanado, pero me temo que el filo de la espada de la furia de Darkseid ha sido muy grave

Ryu, Sakura y Ryoga voltean a ver quién les ha dicho eso encontrando al anciano llamado HIMON de pie a la entrada de la carpa

-¿Muy graves?, ¡Por favor! ¡Solo mírelo hace menos de una hora sus intestinos estaban fuera de su cuerpo y creo que vi uno de sus pulmones y ahora no tiene ni una cicatriz!

-Sus heridas han sanado a pesar de nuestro poco personal y aparatos médicos; pero su cuerpo no soportara otra pelea contra esa furia tienen que regresar a su mundo, esta no es su pelea

HIMON les da la espalda

-¡Espere!

HIMON se detiene al escuchar la orden de Ryu

Ryu se pone de pie para caminar hacia donde se encuentra Ryoga a quien le ofrece su mano para ponerse de pie

-Esta es nuestra pelea ahora

Sakura se emociona al ver esa muestra de camaradería mientras Ryu y Ryoga observan juntos a HIMON quien continúa dándoles la espalda

-Entonces deben ir a la entrada de nuestra base, el castigador y la cazadora están por comunicar el plan de ataque

HIMON sale de la improvisada tienda mientras sakura se aproxima con Ryu y Ryoga

-¡Ok ya lo escucharon es hora de ir a escuchar el plan de ataque!

Con gran emoción sakura coloca el otro brazo de Ryoga sobre sus hombros; al hacerlo la mano de Ryu rosa un poco su brazo, al sentir este fino toque el juvenil rostro de sakura se sonroja

Intentando ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Ryu sakura voltea en otra dirección mientras que tanto ella como el ayudan a Ryoga a salir de la improvisada carpa para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la base donde pueden ver reunidos a una gran cantidad de alienígenas fuertemente armados

Cada uno de estos alienígenas observa con gran valentía al castigador y la hermosa cazadora quienes están al frente de estos

La hermosa Cazadora da un paso al frente para dirigirse a cada uno de los miembros de la rebelión

-¡El ataque al palacio de Darkseid será rápido y consistirá en dos frentes de batalla!:

El primero bajo mi comando entrara por el drenaje del laboratorio de Dessad; gracias a las misiones de reconocimiento sabemos que esta sección del palacio cuenta con muy poca seguridad, pero no será tan sencillo; conociendo a ese desgraciado a nuestro arribo activara la alarma guiando a los cientos de parademonios que custodian el palacio hacia la entrada principal la cual no se abrirá de inmediato debido al peso de su blindaje, dándonos tiempo suficiente para activar el tubo de luz llevando a todos los prisioneros de vuelta a la tierra quitándole a Darkseid el instrumento para completar la ecuación anti vida

-¡¿Qué pasara con los cientos de para demonios en la entrada?!

-De eso se encargara el segundo frente comandado por el castigador, quienes entraran por el túnel accesorio del laboratorio que lleva al exterior de este emboscando a los miles de para demonios con el napalm que hemos estado fabricado y que gracias a las piras de fuego de este mundo han hecho 10 veces más poderoso, rostizando a esos hijos de perra

Todos los alienígenas de la resistencia comienzan a ovacionar a la hermosa cazadora y al serio castigador alzando sus armas

-¡Si quedo todo claro entonces muevan sus traseros que tenemos un tirano al cual derrocar!

Antes de dar la espalda a los cientos de alienígenas de la resistencia la hermosa cazadora mira de reojo a un molesto Ranma mujer quien la observa con gran resentimiento

-(Voz baja) Y enviar a esos cobardes de vuelta a la tierra…

Ranma mujer observa a la hermosa cazadora dándole la espalda para después esta molestarse aún más al ver a los cientos de alienígenas siguiéndola y al serio castigador

-No puedo creer esa basura de plan, así como también que estos extraterrestres no tengan ni un vaso con agua…

-Eso es porque ellos no desperdician un recurso escaso en mojar sus cuerpos

Ranma mujer mira de reojo a la hermosa Dina quien tiene a su lado a una triste batichica

-Como sea…

Ranma mujer señala a la triste batichica

-Niña cuando comiencen los disparos será mejor que te tires al piso y cierres los ojos; no va a ser agradable cuando acaben con este remedo de guerrilla

Ranma mujer señala hacia un confiado Sakuragi quien porta una gran arma laser intentando impresionar a la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde

De pronto Dina con gran molestia toma fuertemente los dedos de Ranma mujer a la que observa con gran molestia

-Metete en tus propios asuntos

Dina suelta la mano de Ranma mujer para junto con batichica darle la espalda mientras esta las observa con gran molestia

Dina y la triste batichica caminan junto con los cientos de alienígenas hacia el interior del enorme sistema de drenaje debajo de la ciudad

Al llegar a las profundidades del drenaje los cientos de alienígenas comienzan a dividirse en dos grupos; sakura está a punto de unirse al grupo comandado por el castigador pero es detenida por Dina quien la obliga a unirse al grupo comandado por la hermosa cazadora

Sakura no dice palabra en absoluto mientras observa a Sakuragi, Ryu y Ryoga partir junto con las tropas comandadas por el castigador

Dina voltea a ver la hermosa cazadora quien la observa seriamente para después reanudar su marcha hacia un enorme tubo de desagüe acompañada por Ranma mujer, sakura, batichica y cientos de extraterrestres

Después de recorrer una importante distancia por el sucio túnel la hermosa cazadora, los cientos de alienígenas, Dina, Ranma mujer, sakura y batichica llegan a una enorme alcantarilla

La hermosa cazadora alza su puño cerrado, los cientos de extraterrestres a su comando comienzan a ocultarse en las sombras del túnel mientras ella cautelosamente saca de la ajustada malla de su pierna derecha una flecha con carga explosiva que coloca en su ballesta

-Toc, Toc hijos de puta…

La hermosa cazadora dando un mortal hacia atrás dispara contra la gran alcantarilla

Una tremenda explosión arroja la gran alcantarilla hacia el interior del laboratorio

La nube de polvo de la explosión aún no se disipa cuando la hermosa cazadora corre hacia el laboratorio seguida por los cientos de extraterrestres a su comando quienes gritan valerosamente su intrusión en el laboratorio

A pesar del ímpetu de sakura de entrar junto con los ahora bravos alienígenas es detenida por Dina quien observa seriamente la nube de polvo que se alza frente a ellas

-¿Qué pasa?

Dina alza su mano frente al sorprendido rostro de sakura quien no comprende las acciones de Dina hasta que esta mueve su mano señalando su oído con su dedo índice

Escucha…

Sakura puede darse cuenta ahora que todos los bravos gritos de guerra de los cientos de alienígenas se han apagado en un instante

-Dina…

-No nos quedaremos para saber lo que paso ¡Nos vamos ya!

Dina toma las manos de sakura y batichica y sin mirar atrás se dispone a escapar de lo que sus instintos le dicen que es una trampa

-¿Pero porque se van si acaban de llegar humanas?

Al escuchar esa voz Dina maldice no haber escuchado a sus instintos antes…

Minutos antes:

El serio castigador se encuentra guiando a los cientos de alienígenas a su comando mientras Ryoga y Ryu se encuentran a su lado mientras un confiado Sakuragi se encuentra junto con la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verdes en la retaguardia

-Oye; ¿ustedes las alienígenas conocen el fino arte de la conquista y la pasión?, porque si no es así yo les puedo enseñar, o en tu caso nena puedo darte unas clases privadas

La hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde se muestra intrigada por las palabras de Sakuragi quien se regocija al ver la intriga y el deseo en los ojos de esta alienígena

El serio castigador se detiene para observar un estrecho ducto por el cual debido a sus dimensiones una persona solo puede pasar a la vez, sin dudar ni un segundo el castigador entra en este ducto y seguido de este lo hace Ryu mientras que Ryoga y los cientos de alienígenas comienzan a formar una larga fila para entrar

Cuando Sakuragi está a punto de formar parte de la fila las manos de la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde lo toman para llevarlo hacia el interior de una oscura esquina del túnel en donde se encuentran

En la poca iluminación Sakuragi puede ver el hermoso rostro de la alienígena de cabellos y piel acercándose al suyo mientras puede sentir el sensual toque de las manos y piernas de esta rodeando su cuerpo

-Este mundo me está gustando cada vez más

Sakuragi tira su arma laser al suelo para tomar con pasión el cuerpo de la hermosa alienígena a quien está a punto de besar apasionadamente

Las apasionantes acciones de parte de Sakuragi son detenidas cuando la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde coloca frente a sus labios un pequeño aparato rectangular

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?, ¿no me dirás que así es como practican el sexo seguro en este planeta? ¿O sí?

-Tu harías todo por mi ¿No es verdad Sakuragi?

-Oh si nena déjame que te lo demuestre

Sakuragi se dispone a reanudar sus apasionados movimientos cuando la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde vuelve a colocar el aparato rectangular frente a sus labios

-Pruébamelo…

Sakuragi no comprende las palabras de esta fémina hasta que esta le entrega el aparato pudiendo ver que este guarda un pequeño botón triangular en su superficie

-Actívalo…

Las dudas comienzan a aparecer en su mente; dudas las cuales desaparecen en el instante en que la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde dice sensualmente a su oído:

-Actívalo y todas mis pasiones se desbordaran con el más grande éxtasis

La pasión de Sakuragi al escuchar esa sensual orden y sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo de esta alienígena lo hacen activar el aparato

En ese mismo instante el sonido de cientos de cuerpos caer al suelo del túnel llegan a los iodos de Sakuragi

-¿Qué carajos?

La preocupación de Sakuragi sustituye sus deseos y rápidamente se aparta de la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde para salir de la oscura esquina para con gran horror ver que todos los alienígenas de la resistencia yacen muertos

-Dios ten piedad…

-Mi dios no conoce la piedad

Sakuragi no quiere creer de quien ha escuchado esas palabras pero al voltear a ver detrás de él y ver a la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro es suficiente para darse cuenta de la terrible verdad

-Los mataste…

-Todos los seres que nacen en Apokolips lo hacen con un código escrito en sus códigos genéticos; el aparato que tú torpemente activaste mi estúpido amante inactivo todos los códigos de los nacidos en Apokolips en un radio de cinco millas; la distancia indicada para acabar con HIMON y toda la resistencia que se oponía al poderoso Darkseid quien me prometió sobrevivir y unirme a sus furias

Sakuragi hace a un lado su incredulidad para intentar alcanzar su arma laser pero con una gran habilidad que sobrepasa a la suya la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde lo golpea con su arma laser

-¡No creas que me he olvidado de los no nacidos en mi mundo!

La hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde dispara su arma laser contra el ducto donde el castigador, Ryu y Ryoga entraron provocando que este se colapse

-¡No!

-Negarlo no servirá de nada; me has sido de ayuda en lograr mi asenso a las furias del todo poderoso Darkseid ¡Y ahora deja que te muestre mi agradecimiento!

La hermosa alienígena golpea a Sakuragi con gran fuerza en la cabeza

Oscuridad

Consciencia

Débilmente Sakuragi comienza a abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta de que se encuentra dentro de un sucio túnel de drenaje a los pies de la hermosa alienígena de cabello verde quien está frente a una derrotada Dina que se encuentra de rodillas, una asustada sakura, una confundida Ranma mujer y una triste batichica quienes tienen detrás de ellas la nube de polvo resultado de la explosión de la flecha que la cazadora disparo contra la alcantarilla de acceso del laboratorio

-Dina…

Sakuragi intenta ponerse de pie, acción que llama la atención de la hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde

-Es inútil que llames a esa mujer, se ha dado cuenta de la desesperanza que mi amo provoca

La nube de polvo comienza a disiparse; entre esta Sakuragi puede ver la fornida figura de un enorme ser humanoide pero lo que más se distingue es un par de ojos rojos

Un par de ojos rojos los cuales han comenzado a llenarse de fuego

-Oh dios…

-Exactamente mi estúpido amante…

La nube de polvo se desvanece mostrándole a los temerosos ojos de Sakuragi al omnipotente Darkseid con la inconsciente cazadora en su mano acompañado de su maligno científico Dessad mientras que las cuatro furias, Big Barda y miles de demoniacos parademonios se encuentran detrás de el

-Inclínate ante tu dios…

Sakuragi en esos momentos lleno de miedo y desesperación puede escuchar unas débiles palabras de una derrotada Dina

-Es el puto fin…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

La derrotada mirada de Dina refleja el sucio suelo del drenaje en donde se encuentra sobre sus rodillas, a su lado una asustada sakura, una confundida Ranma mujer y una triste batichica se encuentran observando con terror al omnipotente Darkseid quien se ha mostrado ante ellas

La hermosa alienígena de cabellos y piel verde pisa la cabeza del herido Sakuragi a sus pies

-La rebelión en su contra se ha terminado mi gran amo; todos los seres desleales a su causa han muerto gracias al aparato que usted me confió y como me ordeno le he traído a los humanos restantes

El omnipotente Darkseid arroja a la hermosa cazadora al suelo del sucio drenaje como si esta fuera una muñeca de trapo

-Has servido bien a tu amo Mad Harriet y como recompensa a tu servicio serás parte de mis furias femeninas

Los ojos rojos desprovistos de cualquier compasión reflejan a la inconsciente cazadora

-Seres estúpidos; su rebelión nunca salió de mi vista o de mi control sin importar lo que creyeran yo los guie hasta mi palacio

Los ojos de Ranma mujer reflejan al omnipotente Darkseid

-Nos guio… el controlo todas nuestras acciones… ¡Hijo de la grandísima puta los mataste a todos! ¡Mataste a todas esas criaturas para solo traernos a tu maldito laboratorio!

-¡UN PRECIO MUY BAJO PARA TRANSMITIR EL MENSAJE A MIS OTROS MILLONES DE SIRVIENTES DE QUE NADA NI NADIE PUEDE OPONERSE AL PODEROSO DARKSEID!

Mad Harriet comienza a vitorear a su oscuro amo

-¡Vive por Darkseid! ¡Muere por Darkseid!

Las furias femeninas, Big barda, el diabólico Dessad y los miles de parademonios comienzan a imitar a Mad Harriet ante los incrédulos ojos de Ranma mujer

-Akane no…

Sakura cierra sus ojos y desesperada cubre sus oídos con sus manos

-¡No! ¡No!

En esos momentos de gran desesperanza una luz de esperanza aparece cuando un boomerang oscuro con la forma del ala de un murciélago golpea la cabeza del omnipotente Darkseid

A pesar de que este objeto no ha hecho ni el más mínimo daño a este oscuro tirano; esta acción ha detenido el vitoreo de Mad Harriet, las furias femeninas, Big Barda, el diabólico Dessad y los miles de parademonios quienes observan el boomerang oscuro caer al suelo

La mirada llena de derrota de Dina refleja en ese momento el rostro de una decidida batichica quien se prepara para arrojar otro boomerang a Darkseid

-Bárbara…

Gimnasio de boxeo de lince Hells Kitchen hace 3 años:

El gimnasio está lleno de rudos peleadores de boxeo entrenando arduamente, en el ring de boxeo se encuentra una vivaz Dina entrenando con una careta y un par de guantes color negros contra un oponente quien difícilmente puede evitar sus golpes hasta que este no puede resistir más sus ataques y cae sobre la lona del ring

Dina se quita el protector bucal para voltear a ver a varios rudos boxeadores alrededor del ring

-¿Quién sigue?

Los boxeadores dudan al escuchar el desafío de Dina quien al ver esa duda suspira decepcionada para después quitarse su careta y mirar en otra dirección

-Ok tómense un descanso

Dina baja del ring de boxeo con gran desanimo mientras los boxeadores suspiran de alivio

Dina fuera del ring toma un envase de agua del cual comienza a beber mientras cierra sus ojos

De repente el sonido de débiles golpes sobre un costal de boxeo llama su atención; al abrir uno de sus ojos observa de dónde proviene este sonido logrando ver a una joven Bárbara y una joven sakura golpeando descoordinadamente un pesado costal de boxeo a poca distancia de ella

-¡Mira esto! ¡Será como el toque de la muerte en aquella película de Bruce lee que vimos en ese festival de cine de kung fu 3-D!

Sakura patea la base del pesado costal de boxeo perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo al suelo

Bárbara en ese momento se pone en guardia y comienza a golpear con sus puños el costal de boxeo el cual apenas se mueve hasta que con uno de sus golpes lastima su puño provocando que deje de golpear

-¿Barbs?, ¿estás bien amiga?

-Sí, solo me arde un poco

-Tienes que golpear con los nudillos no con los dedos

Tanto la joven Bárbara como la joven sakura voltean a ver a Dina quien se aproxima a ellas

-Ah, sí ya lo sabíamos

Dina toma agresivamente la mano lastimada de Bárbara para después comenzar a inspeccionarla detenidamente

-No tienen vendadas las manos…

Dina deja de inspeccionar la mano de Bárbara para verlas

-No saben vendar sus manos para evitar lesiones, no saben golpear o patear, en resumen no saben pelear, ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

La joven Bárbara y la joven sakura comienzan a reír nerviosamente

-Bueno nosotras

-¿Ustedes no saben que este es el más rudo gimnasio de boxeo de todo Hells Kitchen? O incluso me atrevería decir que de la ciudad; muchos campeones mundiales, ex convictos y ex pandilleros vienen aquí a entrenar; dos niñas de 13 años pueden resultar heridas

-¡Tenemos 16!

La seria mirada de Dina basta para que Bárbara mire nerviosamente el suelo

-Bueno 13…

-¡Casi 14!

Dina sonríe confiadamente para después pararse firme frente al pesado costal de boxeo el cual con uno solo de sus golpes basta para moverlo como si este estuviera vacio

Dina voltea de nuevo con la joven Bárbara y la joven Sakura quienes la observan boquiabiertas

-Vayan al WORLD o al GOLDEN GYM estoy segura de que ahí tendrán algún programa de boxeo para principiantes

Dina les da la espalda para comenzar a caminar de vuelta al ring de boxeo

Sakura desinteresada le da la espalda a Dina

-Ves te lo dije, hubiera sido mejor ir al cine a ver la nueva de Statham

Bárbara observa con gran determinación a Dina

Dina sube de nuevo al ring donde observa con valentía a los boxeadores fuera de este

-¡Quiero ver a mi siguiente oponente!

-¡Aquí estoy!

Tanto Dina como los boxeadores observan a Bárbara subir al ring

-Niña por dios baja del ring

-Pediste una oponente ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentarme?

Bárbara se pone en guardia

-Esto es una locura no voy a pelear contra ti niña

-¡Entonces lo hare más justo!

Sakura sube al ring y rápidamente ataca a Dina con una patada la cual no le es difícil esquivar

-¿Niñas que intentan hacer?

Dina se dispone a tomar el hombro de sakura al estar esta a sus espaldas después de haber intentado patearla pero sakura cae descoordinadamente y Dina no puede tomar su hombro, sakura cae sobre la lona del ring distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Bárbara la tome por el cuello

Dina así como los boxeadores no pueden creer la hazaña de esas dos niñas

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-¡Entrénanos y te soltare!

Dina sin ningún problema comienza a separar los brazos de Bárbara de su cuello a pesar de que Bárbara usa todas sus fuerzas para impedírselo

Bárbara cae a la lona del ring desde donde observa a Dina mirándola seriamente, sakura por su parte intenta barrer las piernas de Dina pero esta esquiva su barrida dando un paso hacia atrás

Rápidamente Bárbara y sakura se ponen de nuevo en pie con su guardia en alto

-Háganse un favor y ya bájense de mi cuadrilátero

-¡No hasta que nos entrenes!

Bárbara y sakura atacan juntas a Dina quien sin ninguna dificultad esquiva sus ataques para después darle una leve patada en su pierna de apoyo a Bárbara quien cae a la lona

-¿Y porque quieren aprender a pelear?

Dina esquiva sin ninguna dificultad una descoordinada patada de sakura colocándose detrás de esta para darle un leve empujón que la arroja a las cuerdas del ring

-¿Solo son un par de niñas que solo buscan un nuevo pasatiempo para presumir?

Dina voltea a verlas para ver cómo estas se ponen en guardia de nuevo

-¡No somos unas bebes sabemos lo que queremos!

-¡Y lo que queremos es aprender a defendernos para proteger a los que nos importan!

Dina observa la gran determinación en los ojos de Bárbara y Sakura quienes con sus descoordinadas guardias se preparan para atacarla de nuevo

-Ya veo… ¡Veamos si pueden respaldar sus palabras! ¡Ahora vayan por un par de cuerdas que el entrenamiento acaba de comenzar!

Tanto Bárbara como sakura se llenan de una gran emoción con las palabras de Dina

-¡Para hoy señoritas!

Rápidamente Bárbara como sakura sale del ring para buscar un par de cuerdas mientras Dina con un serio perfil y con los brazos cruzados las observa seriamente y le parece que estas sonríen mientras cumplen con su orden

La cual sería la primera pero no la última de cientos de rudas órdenes las cuales tanto Bárbara como sakura acataron a la perfección durante los tres años siguientes

Tres años en donde le demostraron a Dina como también al mismo lince que a pesar de la rudeza del entrenamiento un par de adolescentes pudieron cumplirlo, cada difícil ejercicio, cada rudo oponente, cada hora de cada día por tres años sin importar lo difícil o sin importar los obstáculos Bárbara y sakura siempre lograron sorprender a Dina quien nunca creyó que lograrían completar el entrenamiento y ahora en este infierno llamado Apokolips Bárbara se alza contra el amo oscuro de ese planeta olvidado por dios demostrándole una vez más que:

Ella jamás se rendirá

Ella jamás usara sus habilidades en combate para egoístas acciones o para realizar lo incorrecto

Ella jamás dejara que el mal triunfe

Big barda iracunda se arroja contra Batichica

-¡Tu osadía al gran Darkseid no quedara impune!

Dina levanta su mirada en contra de Big barda así como en contra de Darkseid y sus fuerzas oscuras

-¡Sakura! ¡Ranma! ¡Bárbara! ¡Cúbranse los oídos!

Dina ataca a las oscuras fuerzas de Darkseid con la más poderosa onda sónica que sale de su garganta

Al recibir el ataque sónico Big barda es arrojada con gran violencia hacia el interior del laboratorio así como también sus furias femeninas, al diabólico Dessad y los miles de parademonios

Darkseid aun con sus brazos cruzados observa sin dificultad a Dina quien concentra su poderoso ataque sónico contra este oscuro tirano quien no es afectado en lo más mínimo

Los ojos rojos de Darkseid comienzan a llenarse de fuego cuando de pronto estos reflejan a una débil cazadora apuntándole con una pequeña ballesta que tiene una flecha con una poderosa carga explosiva en su punta

La flecha se impacta en la cabeza del omnipotente Darkseid seguida de una poderosa explosión la cual a pesar de su poder destructivo no hace más que hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos

Dina aprovecha la corta regresión de Darkseid para dirigir la poca fuerza que le queda de su ataque sónico contra el techo del sucio túnel sobre Darkseid el cual cae sobre este enterrándolo en toneladas de escombro

Dina termina su poderoso ataque sónico y está agotada se sostiene con sus manos para no caer al sucio suelo

Sakuragi no pierde la oportunidad y toma el pie de Mad Harriet con sus dos manos para arrojarla al suelo, donde esta lo mira con gran molestia cuando este la mira a los ojos

-¡Terminamos!

Sakuragi patea fuertemente el rostro de Mad Harriet para este rápidamente ponerse de pie

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Ya!

De pronto los escombros donde el omnipotente Darkseid fue enterrado estallan al salir de estos un par de rayos de fuego

-¡Oh carajo!

Batichica se apresura en ayudar a ponerse de pie a la débil Dina mientras que sakura se apresura en ayudar a la herida cazadora

-¡No saldremos de aquí lo suficientemente rápido!

Ranma mujer se pone en guardia

-¡Tendremos que pelear!

En ese momento una sección del sucio túnel estalla, y de la abertura que se ha formado sale un sucio Ryoga que se apresura a ayudar a batichica a cargar el cuerpo de Dina mientras un sucio Ryu sale de la abertura y se apresura en ayudar a sakura a cargar a la herida cazadora

-¡Por aquí deprisa!

Ryoga, Batichica, Dina, Ryu, Sakura y la cazadora son los primeros en entrar por esta seguidos de Ranma mujer y por ultimo Sakuragi quien al voltear a ver detrás puede ver que Mad Harriet se ha arrojado contra el

-¡Malditos!

En ese instante el serio castigador aparta a Sakuragi para arrojar un pesado contenedor de metal contra el cuerpo de Mad Harriet golpeándola con este

Con una sorprendente velocidad el castigador dispara su arma de laser contra el contenedor de metal y en ese momento las poderosas llamas del napalm comienzan a llenar el sucio túnel de drenaje consumiendo a Mad Harriet y todo a su paso

-¡Ahora Ryoga!

-¡El truco de la explosión!

La técnica de Ryoga sella el túnel donde se encuentran pero un instante después este comienza a temblar

-No me gusta cómo suena eso

-¡Derrumbe! ¡Corran!

-¡Bien hecho P-CHAN!

-¡Cállate y corre!

El castigador, Ryoga, batichica con dina, Ryu, Sakura con la cazadora se apuran en huir del derrumbe del túnel junto con Ranma mujer y Sakuragi quienes tienen el derrumbe justo detrás de ellos

El final del túnel comienza a mostrarse con una luz

-¡Espero que esa sea la salida y no la entrada al cielo!

-¡Lo que sea pero por las bolas de Jordán apúrate!

Los nueve saltan a unos metros de alcanzar la luz justo unos instantes antes de que el túnel donde se encuentran se desplome

Batichica comienza a abrir sus ojos para ver que se encuentra tirada en el suelo de piedra de un enorme y largo pasillo hecho del mismo material el cual es iluminado por antorchas de fuego colgadas en sus paredes

-No me digan que estamos dentro de…

-Del palacio de Darkseid, no te lo diré pero ya sería algo tarde

Batichica reconoce ese tono de voz y rápidamente voltea a ver que un sonriente Scott Free se encuentra a su lado

-¡Scott!

Batichica abraza a Scott Free quien se sorprende de esta muestra de cariño mientras que Ranma mujer comienza a ponerse de pie observando esta escena con algo de confusión

-¿Qué no se suponía que te habías ido después de que cazadora te dijo que no querían tu ayuda?

-Sí, me fui

Scott Free voltea a sonreírle a la herida cazadora

-Pero decidí que era hora de un cambio mi rutina así que decide unírmeles en venir al palacio de mi maldito padrastro

La hermosa cazadora escupe y se limpia la sangre seca que había salido de su boca mientras se pone de pie y Ryu ayuda a ponerse de pie a una ruborizada sakura

-Decidiste bien señor turista ya que ahora Frank, Ryoga, Ryu, Sakuragi y yo necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

-También nosotras tres

La hermosa cazadora así como el castigador, Ryoga, Ryu y Sakuragi voltean a ver a una decidida Dina se ha puesto de pie con batichica y sakura a su lado

-¿Qué paso con eso de que son demasiado jóvenes para pelear?

Dina le sonríe confiadamente a la hermosa cazadora

-¿Y qué paso con eso de que necesitas toda la ayuda posible? ¡Yo, Batichica y Sakura te ayudaremos!

Batichica observa con gran confianza a Dina quien la ha llamado por su identidad de heroína

-¡No se olviden de mí!

Ranma mujer se pone al lado de Dina

-Mi lista M.V.V. se puede ir mucho al diablo ahora, Necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para salvar a Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi y todas esas personas; cuentan conmigo

La hermosa cazadora comienza a sonreír confiadamente

-Esta es la situación ahora: Darkseid querrá vengarse de los seres humanos a los cuales subestimo y que han escapado de su propia persona; su venganza será rápida y lo más despiadada posible pero también será descuidado lo cual tendremos a nuestro favor, nos subestimo una vez e intentara no volver a cometer esa equivocación por lo que nos intentara capturar con todo lo que tiene en su palacio: parademonios, las furias femeninas y quien sabe dios que más tenga escondido; pero con lo que no cuenta es que cada uno de nosotros tenemos un gran talento así como también contamos con la ayuda del señor turista, digo el señor milagro quien nos ayudara en llegar al arsenal del palacio de su maligno palacio

Batichica se muestra confundida al igual que sakura

-¿El arsenal?

-¿Qué paso con el rescate?

-Durante el fracaso de la primera misión de rescate Darkseid destruyo el tubo de luz que poseíamos ahora solo nos queda intentar conseguir otro el cual fácilmente encontraremos junto con el armamento necesario en el arsenal del palacio

Con una pose llena de determinación Ryoga se pone frente a la hermosa cazadora

-Él quien lastime a Akane se las verá conmigo

Ranma mujer se coloca a un lado de Ryoga

-O el que lastime a Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi se las verá conmigo; aunque eso signifique que las tres dejarían de acosarme

Sakuragi se muestra muy intrigado con esas palabras

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio 3 para ti solo?

La hermosa cazadora se interpone entre el curioso Sakuragi y Ranma mujer

-Si no me pusieron atención: esta sigue siendo una misión de rescate no de búsqueda y destrucción; tranquilícense las rescataremos y encontraremos una cura para ese lavado cerebral aunque eso signifique volar todo este planeta en mil pedazos para conseguirlo

Dina voltea a ver a la hermosa cazadora

-¿Volar el planeta?

La hermosa cazadora mira seriamente a Dina, Batichica, Sakura, Ranma mujer, Ryoga, Ryu y Sakuragi

-Son rumores pero se dice que dentro del arsenal Darkseid guarda sus más diabólicas armas capaces de destruir planetas enteros: las esporas infernales, si logramos activarlas tendremos un arma para combatir a ese monstruo

Batichica se muestra arrepentida por esas palabras

-Destruir un planeta… ¡pero todas esas vidas!

-Ya no queda nada que se comparar en este planeta todos los seres que lo habitan le sirven y le son leales hasta la muerte a ese maldito, los únicos que se le oponían y que aun deseaban la libertad están muertos

Batichica mira cabizbaja al suelo

Sakura en ese momento abraza amistosamente a batichica

-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo; activemos esas esporas y salgamos de este planeta junto con todos los prisioneros

Dina golpea la palma de su mano con su puño mientras el castigador activa su arma laser, Ryu ajusta la banda de su cabeza, una feliz sakura imita a Ryu colocándose una banda en la frente, batichica prepara sus boomerangs oscuros, Scott Free ajusta su capa, una aura de energía oscura recorre el cuerpo de un determinado Ryoga, Ranma mujer observa con gran valentía el final del pasillo, Sakuragi se cruza de brazos y observa con rudeza el final del pasillo y la hermosa cazadora prepara su ballesta

-¡Ok vayamos a salvar a todas esas personas de ese hijo perra!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Las pesadas puertas del arsenal del palacio de Darkseid son abiertas con una explosión

-Tuve que usar mis últimas flechas con C4 para abrir estas puertas

La hermosa cazadora entra en el enorme arsenal seguida por Scott Free, Sakuragi quien arroja al suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de un parademonio, de él le sigue Ryoga, Ranma mujer, Ryu y Dina quien voltea a ver detrás de ella

-¡Apúrense!

Sakura acompañada de batichica entran en el enorme arsenal dejando atrás un corredor lleno de muchos parademonios inconscientes y otros muertos por el arma laser del castigador quien se mantiene en guardia en la entrada

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver a Scott Free, Sakuragi, Ryoga, Ranma mujer, Ryu, sakura, batichica, dina y al serio castigador quien continúa de guardia en la puerta

-La misión prioritaria ahora es encontrar una máquina para crear tubos de luz, sepárense y encuéntrenla

Ryu, Sakura, batichica, Dina, Scott Free y Ryoga toman diferentes direcciones dentro del arsenal mientras que Sakuragi se aproxima con la hermosa cazadora y Ranma mujer se cruza de brazos para después recargarse sobre un cañón laser

-Oye tu amigo el castigador no es muy comunicativo ¿verdad?

Sakuragi señala con su pulgar al serio castigador en la puerta

-¿Frank?, el solo habla cuando la ocasión lo demanda

Sakuragi se muestra confundido con las palabras de la hermosa cazadora

-¿Entonces como conoces su nombre?

La hermosa cazadora le da la espalda a Sakuragi para comenzar a dejarlo atrás

-Todo mafioso conoce a Frank Castle "el castigador"

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir

La hermosa cazadora detiene sus pasos

-Mi padre era un famoso capo de la mafia de New York hasta que uno de sus matones decidió matarlo junto a toda su familia… mi padre me oculto detrás de un armario pero eso no evito que fuera testigo de su brutal asesinato o el de mi madre

-¿Fue el castigador quien los mato?

-El nombre del matón era Wilson Fisk quien pronto se volvió en el capo más poderoso de la ciudad y después dio su máximo asenso cuando se volvió líder de la organización de la mano

Ranma mujer deja de recargarse en el cañón laser para después aproximarse con interés con la hermosa cazadora y Sakuragi

-Ahora veo porque buscabas venganza de la mano a como diera lugar

La hermosa cazadora voltea a verlo con gran valentía

-Pero la maldad de la mano no estará acabada, no hasta que rescatemos a todas esas personas que secuestraron

La hermosa cazadora deja atrás a Sakuragi y a Ranma mujer quienes la observan alejándose

Sakuragi voltea a ver a Ranma mujer

-¿Y cuál es tu historia?

Ranma mujer aparta su mirada de Sakuragi a quien está a punto de ignorar

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo mucha suerte con las mujeres!

Ranma decide no ignorar a Sakuragi

-Veras: a mí me han rechazado más de 50 chicas, y lo acepto me da mucha envidia el saber que tú un chavo que tiene todo su derecho de ser un travesti tiene a tres sexis chicas acosándolo

-¡Oye imbécil no soy travesti es una maldición!

-Hey no tienes que actuar conmigo está bien todo ese rollo de salir del closet además tienes un lindo trasero, ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo que quise decir es que eres una mujer muy buena! ¡Digo no me siento atraído por ti porque eres un hombre! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! ¡No estoy diciendo que tú no seas una linda mujer! ¡Oh por dios no soy gay!

El enfado en Ranma mujer comienza a ser sustituido por una jocosa sonrisa al ver al preocupado Sakuragi

-Hey, esto es una maldición hace algunos años durante un entrenamiento en china caí en una fosa encantada donde se ahogó una chica y todo aquel que caiga se transformara en una mujer cada vez que su cuerpo toque el agua fría y volverá a la normalidad al tocar el agua caliente

Sakuragi observa a Ranma mujer

-Escuchaste lo que te dije o ¿solo viste mis pechos todo este tiempo?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-Solo quería estar seguro…

-En serio hermano si yo tuviera a tres chicas que me acosan me acostaría con cada una de ellas una y otra y otra vez, una cada día de la semana bang, bang, bang

El silencio por parte de Ranma mujer hace que Sakuragi se sorprenda

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aun no te acuestas con ellas! ¡Ja! ¡Hermano está bien que seas gay pero hay una diferencia entre ser gay y estar re buey!

Ranma mujer voltea a ver a Sakuragi

-No lo he hecho porque sería lo más torpe que podría hacer en mi vida

Escenario #1:

Los rayos del amanecer entran por la ventana de la habitación de Shampoo iluminando su cama donde ella se encuentra envuelta en las sabanas acompañada por Ranma quien comienza a despertar

-Eso estuvo increíble…

-Sí…

La mirada de ternura de Shampoo desaparece para darle lugar a una fría y seria mirada

-¡Ahora que hemos tenido relaciones tendremos que ir a la villa de las mujeres guerreras en china para nuestra boda y donde viviremos por el resto de nuestras vidas!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Como lo oíste! ¿No me estarás diciendo que solo me usaste? ¡¿O sí?!

-Ah… ¡No claro que no por supuesto que no!

-Entonces no se hable más hay un gran viaje a china donde tomaremos nuestro votos matrimoniales y tu ayudaras con las tareas del pueblo así como encargarte de mi bisabuela, mi madre y mis cientos de parientes, los primeros años serán difíciles mientras te acostumbras a no usar luz eléctrica, teléfono, internet, agua caliente o drenaje pero tendremos tantas niñas que demandaran tu atención que ni recordaras estos

Ranma se muestra agobiado mientras observa a una feliz Shampoo preparar sus maletas

Escenario #2:

Los calurosos rayos del amanecer que entran por las ventanas del restaurante de Ukyo comienzan a iluminar la entrada de la cocina por donde sale Ranma abrochándose su holgada camisa china

En ese momento la hermosa Ukyo aparece detrás de el para abrazarlo cariñosamente

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días

Ranma y Ukyo se besan; al terminar el romántico beso Ukyo no pierde ni un instante para colocarle a Ranma un mandil

-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡Es hora de ayudar en el restaurante amorcito!

En un instante el restaurante de Ukyo se llena de hambrientos clientes los cuales han comenzado a ordenar

-¡Ahora toma las ordenes! ¡Prepara las mesas!, ¡Lava los platos!, ¡Saca la basura!, ¡atiende a los clientes!, ¡Ve al mercado por más ingredientes! ¡Dime que me veo linda!, trapea los pisos, Etc. Etc. Etc.

Ranma se muestra agobiado por las órdenes de los clientes y de Ukyo

Escenario #3:

Ranma vistiendo solo una ajustada mascara de cuero negro y ajustada trusa del mismo material se encuentra encadenado de manos y piernas extendidas sobre una X de madera dentro de un lúgubre calabozo; mientras que una pelota color rojo atada a su boca ahoga sus gritos de auxilio

En ese momento una hermosa Kodachi vistiendo un ajustado atuendo de dominatrix y sosteniendo un látigo negro se pone frente al encadenado Ranma

-Ranma mi amor me llena de felicidad el que por fin quisiste que te mostrara todo mi amor por ti

Kodachi arroja el látigo al aire demostrando que este puede hacer mucho daño para después aproximarse a él para decirle algo al oído

-Recuerda pronuncia la palabra de seguridad si quieres que me detenga

Los forcejeos y los murmullos de Ranma se traducen en: ¡¿Cómo quieres que la diga si tengo la boca amordazada?!

El sonido del látigo siendo arrojado a Ranma llena el ambiente

Sakuragi suda un poco al imaginar estos escenarios

-Rayos no me imagine que el sexo con esas sexis mamitas fuera así…

-Tener una gran cantidad de mujeres no dice que eres un gran hombre, el mantener a la mujer que de verdad amas a tu lado eso es un verdadero hombre

-Yo respeto eso

Sakuragi da un par de leves golpes en su pecho con su puño para después ponerlo frente a Ranma mujer quien le da un leve golpe con su puño

Ranma mujer comienza a alejarse para continuar con la búsqueda del aparato para crear tubos de luz

En ese momento los sentidos de Sakuragi le dicen que un Objeto se aproxima a él, usando sus reflejos atrapa este objeto el cual al tomarlo se da cuenta de que es una cadena

-¿Pero qué?

Las tímidas risas de una joven hacen que Sakuragi voltee a ver en dirección de donde estas provienen encontrando a batichica

-¿Chica disfrazada? ¿Qué intentas?

Batichica se aproxima con Sakuragi

-Solo te pase algo que te puede ser útil

-¿Una cadena?

-Porque no piensas en una pelota de básquetbol

-¿Por qué voy a pensar en?

En ese instante la cadena en las manos de Sakuragi se transforma en una esfera de acero de las mismas dimensiones que un balón de basquetbol

-Por las pelotas de Jordán…

Batichica se coloca frente a Sakuragi

-Un criminal uso esta arma para el mal, pero estoy segura de que tú le darás un mejor uso ya que aunque te haya caído encima durante tu partido apuesto a que eres un magnifico basquetbolista

Sakuragi comienza a girar la esfera de acero en su dedo índice

-Gracias chica disfrazada

Batichica le sonríe amigablemente a Sakuragi para continuar con la búsqueda del aparato para crear tubos de luz

Sakuragi deja de girar con su dedo índice la esfera de acero y al hacer esto puede ver que a unos metros de él se encuentra un serio Ryu buscando el aparato para crear tubos de luz mientras una sonrojada sakura camina a su lado tímidamente

-Qué suerte tienen unos…

Al pasar la esfera de metal de su mano derecha a la izquierda Sakuragi puede ver que detrás de él se encuentra una pequeña máquina para crear tubos de luz

-Y esto fue una jugada de 3 puntos… ¡Hey chicos!

Sakuragi toma con su mano la máquina para crear tubos de luz la cual alza mientras la hermosa cazadora, Scott Free, Ryu, sakura, batichica, Ryoga, Ranma mujer y Dina observan esto con gran alegría en sus ojos

La hermosa cazadora es la primera en llegar con Sakuragi quien le entrega el aparato

-Buena jugada deportista

Sakuragi le cierra un ojo a la hermosa cazadora, en ese momento el sonido de una pesada arma laser activarse llena el ambiente, la hermosa cazadora, Sakuragi, Ryu, sakura, Ryoga, batichica, Dina, Ranma mujer y Scott free voltean a ver al serio castigador quien ha activado una de las dos pesadas armas laser que ha tomado del arsenal

-Tenemos visitas…

Dina coloca detrás de ella a la hermosa cazadora

-Permíteme

Dina usando su poderosa voz destruye una gran parte de una de las paredes del arsenal abriendo una abertura al exterior

Rápidamente la hermosa cazadora, Sakuragi, Ryu, sakura, Ryoga, batichica, Dina, Ranma mujer y Scott free se apuran en inspeccionar la abertura sorprendiéndose de lo que pueden ver

El arsenal del palacio es en realidad una de cinco cúpulas de piedra las cuales se encuentran en la parte superior del enorme palacio el cual es rodeado e iluminado por una gran fosa de lava y ardientes llamas que se elevan a varios metros

Ranma mujer voltea a ver sin emoción a Dina

-Bien hecho pechugona… ¿entre tus poderes están los de volar?

Dina levanta su dedo medio a Ranma mujer para después señalar con este hacia el techo de una sección del palacio la cual está separada de ellos por algunos metros de distancia

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver a Scott Free

-¿Free?

Lo que tenemos frente a nosotros es el techo del ala oeste del palacio hay un acceso a un corredor que nos puede llevar al laboratorio

Sakura se prepara para saltar al techo

-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Hay que saltar!

Dina la detiene

-Son por lo menos 6 metros de distancia desde aquí sakura

-¿Y qué?

-Es casi la distancia del salto olímpico

Ryoga en ese momento se pone frente a Dina y sakura

-Pues es hora de ganarnos el oro ¡por Akane!

Ryoga es el primero en saltar y con dificultad aterriza sobre el techo del ala oeste

Al ponerse de pie Ryoga voltea a ver a sus compañeros quienes lo observan desde la abertura en la pared del arsenal

-¡Rápido!

Dina salta al mismo tiempo que empuja a sakura y batichica hacia el techo del ala oeste aterrizando las tres a un lado de Ryoga

-¡Dina!

Dina les guiñe a ambas

-¿No creerían que las dejaría solas?

-Yo quería saltar al lado de Ryu…

Sakura voltea a ver a Ryu

-¡Vamos Ryu!

Ryu voltea a ver a Scott Free

-¿Listo?

-El señor milagro prefiere viajar con más estilo

Scott Free da un leve salto, en el aire de las suelas de sus botas salen dos avanzados discos metálicos los cuales le permiten volar a una gran velocidad hacia el techo aterrizando suavemente frente a Ryoga, Dina y las sorprendidas Batichica y sakura

-WAW y yo que creía que lo que nos entregaste eran un par de armas como las de XENA…

Ryu con una sonrisa niega con su cabeza

-Presumido

Ryu salta hacia el techo aterrizando detrás de Scott Free mientras que la hermosa cazadora voltea a ver a Sakuragi y Ranma mujer quienes están alejados de la abertura

-Espero que solo estén tomando distancia para tomar impulso para el salto

-Yo no iré

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ranma el castigador no podrá contra los parademonios tenemos que ayudarle

La hermosa cazadora deja de observarlos para fríamente observar al serio castigador quien prepara sus pesadas armas laser, la hermosa cazadora le da la espalda al serio castigador preparándose para saltar mientras Sakuragi y Ranma mujer la observan incrédulos

-¡¿Oye que haces?!

-¡¿Qué pasara con el castigador?!

-Él nos cubrirá…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Solo así?!

La hermosa cazadora voltea a ver seriamente a Ranma mujer

-Es un peso que él ha decidido cargar mucho antes de conocernos…

La hermosa cazadora salta hacia el techo del ala oeste dejando solos a Sakuragi y Ranma mujer quienes voltean a ver al serio castigador

-¡Yo no me iré sin dar una buena pelea!

En el momento en el que Ranma decide ir a donde se encuentra el castigador este lo recibe con un fuerte puñetazo que esquiva fácilmente pero no el segundo el cual lo arroja fuertemente contra un sorprendido Sakuragi quien cae al suelo después de que el cuerpo de Ranma mujer lo impacta fuertemente

Sobre el techo del ala oeste dina, sakura, batichica, Ryoga, Scott Free, Ryu observan a la hermosa cazadora aterrizar sobre el techo

-¿Por qué tardan Sakuragi, Ranma y el castigador?

-En las MOVIES de terror siempre los que se quedan atrás son los que mueren primero

-¡Sakura!

-Dina tiene razón sakura, en la película el despertar del diablo no murieron los que se quedaron atrás

Dina voltea a ver con decepción a batichica

En ese mismo instante un pesado megarod empuñado por una gigantesca y fornida mano de piel gris atraviesa la sección del techo del ala oeste frente a ellos

-¡¿Qué carajos?!

Scott Free es el más sorprendido del grupo

-¡No puede ser!

De la abertura que ha abierto el megarod comienza a emerger su dueño

-¡¿Cómo pueden atreverse a irrumpir en el arsenal de mi padre?!

-Oh no, no, no ya nos jodimos

-¡¿Free tienes algo que decirnos?!

-Chicos… les presento a mi horrible y psicópata hermanastro…

De la abertura en el techo emerge un enorme y fornido ser humanoide de piel gris, desmelenado cabello negro cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza la cual su diámetro supera por mucho las dimensiones de un cráneo humano, las facciones mongólicas de su rostro reflejan una gran maldad e ira, su desaliñada y sucia brava cae desde su barbilla hasta su fornido pecho el cual es cubierto así como su abdomen, pelvis y muslos por un ajustado atuendo verde

-Kalibak…

Tirado en el suelo del arsenal Sakuragi observa el cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma mujer sobre su cuerpo; haciendo de lado la excitación que siente al sentir el atractivo cuerpo de Ranma mujer tocando su cuerpo Sakuragi observa furioso al serio castigador quien ha comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada del arsenal

-¡Hijo de perra! ¡El solo quería ayudarte!

Sakuragi se prepara para atacar al serio castigador con la esfera de acero que tiene en la mano

-El talento gana juegos chico… pero el trabajo en equipo y la inteligencia dan el triunfo…

Sakuragi se muestra intrigado después de haber escuchado esas palabras

-El trabajo en equipo…

Sakuragi comienza a recordar las pruebas que han puesto al límite las habilidades de la hermosa cazadora, Ranma mujer, Ryoga, Scott free, sakura, Ryu, Dina y batichica

-Cuando la cazadora nos dijo que este mundo necesitaba nuestra ayuda no me sentía a la altura de estos grandes peleadores… la verdad yo quería una excusa para poder joderme el trasero de algunas sexys alienígenas

En ese momento Sakuragi escucha un tremendo golpe, al voltear a ver de dónde proviene puede ver al enorme Kalibak emergiendo frente a sus amigos

-El partido aún no ha terminado chico…

Después de escuchar esas palabras del serio castigador la esfera de metal en la mano de Sakuragi se transforma en un antebrazo de acero permitiendo que Sakuragi pueda cargar con sus brazos a la inconsciente Ranma mujer

-El partido aun no acaba para ti tampoco, Frank

En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del castigador sin que Sakuragi se dé cuenta de esto

Sakuragi lleno de valentía da un gran salto hacia donde se encuentran La hermosa cazadora y los demás mientras que cientos de sanguinarios parademonios rodean en pocos instantes al serio castigador quien los combate con una brutalidad y fiereza que estos monstruos desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento no creían capaz de ver en otro ser

Kalibak se prepara para atacar con su pesado megarod pero de pronto un determinado Sakuragi con una inconsciente Ranma mujer en sus brazos aterriza frente a este sorprendiendo a la hermosa cazadora, Ryu, Scott Free, sakura, batichica y Ryoga a quienes les da la espalda

-¡Sakuragi!

-¡Llévense a Ranma de aquí!

Sakuragi le entrega rápidamente a Ryoga el cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma mujer

-¡¿Qué crees que harás deportista?!

-¡Yo me encargare de esta gran perra!

La ira de Kalibak aumenta

-¡Lamentaras el haber insultado al hijo del todopoderoso Darkseid!

Kalibak se arroja lleno de furia contra Sakuragi quien se arroja contra el

Ryoga voltea a ver a Scott Free

-¡Hora de los milagros Free!

-¡Solo Síganme!

Sakura y batichica dudan por unos momentos

Ryu toma de las manos a ambas

-El podrá con el ¡Es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino!

Ryu, sakura, batichica, Dina, la hermosa cazadora y Ryoga se preparan para seguir a Scott free mientras que Sakuragi está frente al enorme Kalibak quien empuña su enorme megarod contra él pudiendo esquivarlo por pocos milímetros

Sakuragi logra pasar entre las fornidas piernas de Kalibak, en ese preciso momento el antebrazo de acero en su mano se transforma en una esfera de metal con las dimensiones de un balón de basquetbol

Kalibak voltea a ver a sus espaldas y cuando lo hace Sakuragi arroja con todas sus fuerzas la esfera de acero a su mongólico rostro estrellándose con un tremendo impacto en este

El enorme cuerpo de Kalibak cae al techo de piedra mientras que la esfera de acero regresa a las manos de Sakuragi

Sakuragi observa como el enorme cuerpo de Kalibak comienza a ponerse lentamente de pie a pesar del poderoso golpe que le acaba de propinar

-El medio tiempo termino…

Sakuragi sostiene la esfera de metal con una sola mano mientras la choca con fuerza en la palma de su otra mano produciendo un gran estruendo

-¡Es hora de ganar el partido!

Sakuragi grita lleno de valor mientras corre con gran determinación hacia el enorme Kalibak botando la esfera de acero como si esta se tratara de un balón de basquetbol y l enorme y fornido cuerpo de Kalibak se tratara de la canasta del equipo contrario

El estruendo que estos dos peleadores producen con su batalla llega a oídos de batichica quien decide voltear por unos instantes para ver la pelea de Sakuragi pero sus esfuerzos son impedidos por Ryu quien la arroja al suelo

Sin comprender el motivo de esta acción batichica voltea a ver a su lado izquierdo pudiendo ver como una fina energía cortante color rojo ha pasado justo en el lugar donde se encontraba antes de que Ryu la apartara de su mortal trayectoria con la cual ha partido por la mitad el techo donde se encuentran de pie

-¡Ukyo!

Ryu así como sakura, batichica, Dina, la hermosa cazadora, Scott Free y Ryoga con Ranma mujer inconsciente en sus brazos han evitado por algunos centímetros la filosa energía que ha salido de la uña del dedo índice de Ukyo quien está a pocos metros frente a ellos

-¿No les gusta mi manicura?

Ryoga con gran valor se pone frente a Scott Free, la hermosa cazadora, batichica, sakura, Dina y Ryu a quien le entrega a la inconsciente Ranma mujer

-Ranma dijo que él se encargaría de Ukyo y a las otras… pero no creo que en su estado pueda pelear

Ryoga se pone en guardia produciendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ukyo

-¿Tu? ¿El chico que Guillotina humillo? ¡Qué patético oponente!

Ukyo arroja la fuerza cortante roja que sale de sus uñas contra Scott Free, la hermosa cazadora, batichica, sakura, Dina y Ryu; en ese momento Ryoga con mucha más velocidad golpea el techo de la ala oeste con su dedo índice

-¡El truco de la explosión!

La técnica de Ryoga en lugar de hacer explosión en el lugar donde su dedo tuvo contacto se transmite hacia la parte del techo sobre la que se encuentran Scott Free, la hermosa cazadora, batichica, sakura, Dina y Ryu produciendo que estos caigan dentro del ala oeste salvándolos del ataque de Ukyo

-¡No los dejare escapar!

Ukyo usa la fuerza cortante roja que sale de sus uñas para cortar una enorme sección de la ala oeste; pero su destrucción pronto es interrumpida por una poderosa explosión de aire la cual deshace su técnica

Entre la nube de polvo de la destrucción se puede ver a un serio Ryoga quien observa con gran determinación a Ukyo quien lo observa con gran ira

-El destino parece querer que Ranma sea el que se encuentre con Akane

-¡Serás el primer sacrificio de esa bola de inútiles! Para el gran amo Darkseid

Ukyo arroja diez poderosas fuerzas energías cortantes color rojo las cuales cortan el techo del ala oeste del palacio como si estas fueran de barro contra el determinado Ryoga quien las esquiva difícilmente

-¡Así que nunca te perdonare!

La energía cortante corta la piel de los brazos, torso, abdomen y piernas de Ryoga mientras este se aproxima con Ukyo

-¡Si no la traes de vuelta Saotome!

El rostro lleno de maldad de Ukyo cambia por un rostro lleno de sorpresa al tener a pocos metros de ella el puño de Ryoga

-¡Rugido de león!

El puño de Ryoga choca contra las demoniacas uñas de Ukyo las cuales parten no solo su muñeca si no todo su brazo derecho en dos mientras que la poderosa técnica de Ryoga los consume a ambos

Y el ala oeste del palacio se desmorona

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sakura y batichica observan a pocos metros detrás de ellas los escombros caer de lo que fuera el ala oeste del palacio

-¡Hay que regresar!

-Ryoga no hubiera querido eso

Batichica y sakura observan a Dina

-Él quiso que siguiéramos adelante

Batichica voltea a ver dudosamente a Dina

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Ryoga confiaba que saldríamos del ala oeste justo a tiempo para que el pudiera usar toda su fuerza

Batichica mira cabizbaja al suelo

De pronto de los escombros del ala oeste un fornido hombre disfrazado con un ajustado color verde, guantes y botas del mismo color así como una agresiva mascara con bordes amarillos emerge violentamente

-¡Creyeron que enterrar a mantis el mejor guerrero de Apokolips con toneladas de escombro podrían detenerlo!

-Carajo es Mantis

Sakura observa sin sorpresa a Scott Free

-Eso ya lo dijo él; señor narrador…

-¡Mi nombre será el último que sus traidores labios pronunciaran!

Ryu en ese momento se pone frente a Scott Free, la hermosa cazadora, Dina, sakura y batichica

-Continúen

La primera en negarse a continuar es sakura

-¡No Ryu! ¡Podemos escapar de ese idiota!

-Ustedes tienen que continuar y alguien tiene que detener a ese demonio

-¡Entonces yo combatiré a tu lado!

Sakura se prepara para ponerse en guardia cuando en ese momento batichica la toma fuertemente entre sus brazos

-¡No sakura!

-Barbs… digo batichica ¿Qué haces?

-No puedo continuar si eso significa tu sacrificio o el de los amigos que he conocido…

-Entonces no tienes el derecho de llamarlos amigos

Saintseiya-OST-Gather under the supervision of athena

Batichica voltea a ver a un serio Ryu quien observa con gran seriedad al fornido mantis y como este hace a un lado toneladas de escombros con una sola de sus manos

-Si acaso los llamas amigos, tienes que confiar en ellos…

Sobre lo que queda del techo del ala oeste del palacio un herido Sakuragi salta frente al enorme Kalibak a quien golpea con la esfera de metal en su enorme frente; pero este resiste el fuerte golpe y golpea con su enorme puño el abdomen de Sakuragi quien es arrojado con gran violencia a lo que queda del techo del ala oeste del palacio

Kalibak con gran rapidez se arroja contra Sakuragi pero en el instante que se propone aplastarlo con ambas manos el castigador herido, con sus ropas hechas trizas y usando todas sus fuerzas golpea la cien de la gran cabeza de Kalibak y este es gravemente herido

-Y confiar en que volverás a verlos

Sakuragi al ver a su enorme oponente tambaleándose cerca del borde de lo que queda del techo del ala oeste toma impulso y golpea fuertemente la enorme barbilla de Kalibak con su cabeza

El golpe es tan fuerte que Kalibak es arrojado hacia las ardientes flamas que salen de la fosa que rodea al palacio de Darkseid

Mientras su enorme cuerpo se vuelve cenizas el serio castigador le ofrece su mano a Sakuragi para que se ponga de pie la cual Sakuragi no pierde tiempo en aceptar

-Ya que ellos confiaron en que nos volveríamos a ver

Un herido Ryoga quien tiene ahora la banda de su cabeza atada a su brazo derecho y con su otro brazo sostenido el herido cuerpo de la ahora inconsciente Ukyo se alza sobre los escombros del ala oeste del palacio

Los brazos de batichica comienzan a soltar poco a poco el cuerpo de su amiga sakura quien voltea a verla

-Quiero saber todos los detalles de cómo pateaste el culo verde de ese sujeto

Sakura con gran alegría le cierra el ojo a sakura

-Te prometo que lo TWITTEAREMOS juntas cuando regresemos

La hermosa cazadora toma con fuerza el aparato para crear tubos de luz para después voltear a ver a Scott Free

-No hay tiempo que perder Free

-¡Sí! ¡Es por aquí!

Scott free comienza a correr hacia las profundidades del pasillo frente a ellos mientras la hermosa cazadora le sigue así como Dina y por ultimo batichica

Al irse sakura se pone frente a Ryu para ponerse en guardia mientras el engreído mantis Comienza a reír burlonamente

-¡Adelante ambos pueden atacarme por mí no hay problema! ¡El poderoso mantis puede hasta con un ejército de débiles hombres y sus perras!

Sakura aprieta sus puños con fuerza

-Yo te mostrare lo que una perra puede hacer… ¡Ryu por favor déjame mostrarte mis habilidades y mi valía al permitirme enfrentar a este vomito color verde!

-¡Sakura!

-¡Oh no Ryu! ¡¿Tú también me darás el discurso de que soy muy joven?!

Saint seiya-OST- Glide! pegasus

Sakura voltea a ver a Ryu y al hacerlo se sorprende al ver que este se encuentra con la pose para realizar la técnica del HADOUKEN y una gran cantidad de descargas de energía saliendo de su cuerpo

-Y todo eso… Dios Ryu

-No sakura, No puedo permitir que tú salgas herida si estas próxima a mantis cuando use mi técnica más poderosa en contra de este

-Ryu…

Mantis comienza a extender sus manos

-¡A callar úsala! ¡Mantis podrá con todo!

Mientras Mantis comienza a golpear su pecho; el poder que rodea el cuerpo de Ryu comienza a acumularse en sus manos hasta formar una poderosa esfera de energía en estas

-Cuando entrene con Dalsim él me dijo que mi concentración no era la suficiente, que había mucho temor y odio en mi interior

La esfera de energía en las manos de Ryu comienza a crecer

-Pero ahora, lo que más me importa no son mis dudas o mis temores, ¡es ayudar a las personas que fueron secuestradas y a las personas que acabo de conocer a regresar a casa!

¡HADOUKEN!

La esfera en las manos de Ryu se transforma en un poderoso rayo de energía el cual se impacta contra mantis

-¡Lo vez mantis resistirá todo! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No!

El cuerpo de mantis comienza a desaparecer en el rayo de energía de Ryu el cual desaparece unos instantes después

Ryu cae agotado de rodillas al suelo

-Sakura…

De pronto un casi muerto mantis se arroja contra un sorprendido Ryu

-¡HADOUKEN!

Un rayo de energía más débil que la técnica de Ryu se impacta contra el moribundo cuerpo de mantis arrojándolo a una pared de piedra del palacio donde el cuerpo sin vida de mantis queda incrustado

Con gran sorpresa Ryu voltea a ver a una agotada sakura quien tiene la pose del HADOUKEN

-Increíble

-¿Lo hice bien?

Sakura cae agotada al suelo mientras Ryu se apresura en acudir a su lado

Sus dos miradas se encuentran por unos momentos

-Lo hiciste mejor que yo…

Sakura comienza a sonreír mientras que la mirada de Ryu se desvía hacia las profundidades del pasillo donde la hermosa cazadora, Scott Free, Dina y batichica se han ido

-Bueno, ¿Que esperamos?

Sakura comienza a ponerse de pie después de decir esas palabras

-Sera mejor esperar a que te recuperes sakura

-¿Y dejar que pase el tiempo para sorprenderte de nuevo?, ¡Jamás!

Sin saber qué es lo que podrán encontrar en el laboratorio sakura como Ryu corren en dirección a donde sus otros amigos se han ido


	12. Chapter 12

EL ESPERADO CAPITULO FINAL

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y SUS GRANDIOSOS COMENTARIOS

Capítulo Final

El camino ha sido difícil pero las puertas de acceso del laboratorio se muestran frente a Scott free, la hermosa cazadora quien tiene en sus manos a la inconsciente Ranma mujer y a sus lados Dina y batichica

La hermosa cazadora observa las pesadas e inaccesibles puertas blindadas del laboratorio

-Debí haber tomado alguna arma laser o bomba del arsenal

-Hey tranquila

Scott free se aproxima al extremo de estas puertas

-No por nada me llaman el señor milagro

Scott free comienza a inspeccionar el extremo de esa puerta y después de algunos momentos puede encontrar un panel de acceso oculto el cual comienza a accesar y en pocos segundos las pesadas puertas comienzan a abrirse

La hermosa cazadora observa al ahora preocupado Scott Free

-Recuerden, sea lo que sea que enfrentemos allá adentro… debemos seguir el plan…

Con una gran determinación en sus miras la hermosa cazadora con la inconsciente Ranma mujer en sus brazos, acompañada por Scott free, Dina y batichica entran cuidadosamente en el laboratorio el cual pueden ver que se extiende varios cientos de metros

Pero el tamaño de este no es lo único que los sorprende si no lo que hay en su interior

Cientos de seres alienígenas diseccionados sobre cientos de mesas de disección, algunos de ellos aún con vida, torres enteras de jaulas que tienen cautivas a varias especies extraterrestres animales

Pero batichica es quien encuentra lo peor

Todos los seres humanos que la mano entrego a Darkseid se encuentran en estado de animación suspendida dentro de miles de capsulas llenas de un espeso liquido verde

-Dios mío…

-Dina eso fue tan Michael Bay… ¿Cómo podremos sacarlos de ahí?

Dina voltea a ver a la hermosa cazadora

-Aunque usáramos el tubo de luz para transportar a un grupo de personas a la vez nos tomaría horas

-Las cuales no tenemos

-¿No podríamos crear un tubo de luz tan fuerte que arrastre a todos a su interior como el que nos arrastró en la tierra?

-Esas capsulas lucen mucho más pesadas que los contenedores de acero donde aprisionaron a estas personas en la tierra

Batichica golpea una de las capsulas dentro de la cual se encuentra una joven en estado de animación suspendida

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Nos damos por vencidos?!

Dina y la hermosa cazadora guardan silencio al no saber que responderle a batichica; en ese momento Scott Free se coloca en medio de las tres

-Podríamos combinar el poder de la máquina para crear tubos de luz con mi caja madre…

-¿Qué?

Scott Free muestra una extraña caja tecnológicamente avanzada la cual tenía oculta en su pecho

-Es un artefacto que está conectado directamente con mi alma y esta a su vez está unida a un infinito poder llamado la fuente… le dará la suficiente potencia para crear un tubo de luz que arrastre a todos hacia la tierra

-¡Eso significaría que tu vida podría correr peligro!

Scott Free voltea a ver con gran determinación a Batichica

-Significaría que su misión tendría éxito, rescatarían a todas estas personas y regresarían a casa

-NO TENIA PLANEADO QUE SACRIFICARIAS TU VIDA AUN Y NADIE DESOBEDECE MIS MANDATOS

Scott free, la hermosa cazadora con la inconsciente Ranma mujer en sus manos, Dina y batichica voltean a ver de dónde proviene esa voz encontrando a que en la parte superior del laboratorio se encuentra el omnipotente Darkseid sentado en un trono flotante con Shampoo y Kodachi a su lado mientras Big Barda y Akane se encuentran detrás de el

-¡He aprendido varias cosas Darkseid!

-ENTRE ELLAS A FRACAZAR ¡FURIAS ACABENLOS!

Shampoo dispara sus mortales flechas con su ballesta, Kodachi arroja sus bandas blancas cargadas de electricidad mientras que Big Barda empuñando su megarod y Akane empuñando sus filosas cuchillas se arrojan contra Dina y la hermosa cazadora quien tiene a Ranma mujer inconsciente en sus brazos

Rápidamente Scott Free se apura en tomar una manguera conectada en uno de los tubos que tienen cautivo dentro de este a un anciano para arrancarla de esta y vaciar su vaporoso contenido a gran presión contra Big Barda y Akane logrando distraerlas y permitiendo que Dina y la hermosa cazadora puedan esquivar las flechas de Shampoo así como las bandas eléctricas de Kodachi

Scott Free voltea a ver con gran decisión a batichica

-¡Ahora úsalos!

Batichica se adentra con gran velocidad dentro de la nube de vapor y mientras lo hace saca de su espalda baja el par de aerodiscos que Scott Free le regalo los cuales pone en sus pies de inmediato permitiéndole flotar en el aire a gran velocidad para embestir a Akane quien con esta sorpresiva táctica suelta sus filosas cuchillas

Big barda se prepara para atacar a batichica pero su visión es pronto nublada cuando la capa de Scott Free atrapa su cabeza

-¡Free!

-¡Lo siento barda!

Después de disculparse Scott Free se agacha permitiéndole a Dina y la hermosa cazadora arremeter contra ella con una poderosa patada combinada la cual la arroja contra una torre llena de animales extraterrestres enjaulados

Dina y la hermosa cazadora corren hacia la torre donde han arrojado a Big Barda para continuar con su ataque pero un par de flechas que pasan a poca distancia del rostro de Dina y una banda electrificada que toma el brazo de la hermosa cazadora las detienen

La furia de Big Barda es inmediata y esta comienza a desgarrar con sus manos la capa de Scott Free

-¡Esta es la última vez que me humillaras frente a mi amo Free!

Big barda llena de ira golpea la torre con su megarod con lo cual hace colapsar toda esta estructura

-¡La última vez!

Los escombros de la torre aun caen cuando la furiosa Big barda se arroja contra Scott Free quien rápidamente activa los aerodiscos en sus pies para escapar

-¡Él no es tu amo! ¡Te lavo el cerebro como a cada uno de los que habitan este planeta!

-¡Mientes!

Big barda con gran furia destruye con su megarod cada estructura del laboratorio que se entrometa en su persecución mientras que Scott Free se apura en seguir escapando de ella

Akane se proyecta al suelo ante los ojos de batichica quien se alegra al ver que su ataque tuvo resultado, en solo un instante la alegría desaparece de sus ojos al ver como Akane toma impulso del suelo para rápidamente tomar sus filosas cuchillas las cuales aún no tocaban el suelo para con estas cortar a la mitad sus aerodiscos antes de que ella siquiera pueda mover un musculo

Batichica comienza a caer al suelo solo para ver como las filosas cuchillas que Akane blande la esperan para partirla por la mitad

Batichica cae al suelo sobre su trasero lo cual la confunde ya que estaba segura de que las cuchillas de Akane estaban a punto de cortarla sin ninguna dificultad

Gracias a una dosis de adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo batichica puede levantar su mirada para ver que las manos de Akane han sido tomadas por Ranma el cual ha recuperado su figura varonil al ser alcanzado por la calurosa nube de vapor y ahora observa con una gran seriedad a Akane a los ojos mientras viste un pantalón (¿Qué de donde lo obtuvo? pregunten a la liga de la decencia)

-Akane…

Los agresivos ojos de Akane al ver la mirada de Ranma cambian por una mirada llena de ternura, pero entonces la terrible mirada de Darkseid se posa sobre estos dos

-¡GUILLOTINA!

La mirada de ternura de Akane desaparece al escuchar esa sombría palabra

-¡Mi nombre es Guillotina!

Akane se quita de encima las manos de Ranma a quien comienza a atacar con sus filosas cuchillas las cuales con cada ataque desprende una corriente tan filosa que corta las estructuras que están próximos a ellos

-¡Soy una de las poderosas furias del omnipotente Darkseid! ¡Yo soy la muerte! ¡La desesperación! ¡Tú ruina!

Akane ataca a Ranma con ambas cuchillas para producir un ataque tan mortal que corta la mitad del extremo sur del laboratorio el cual comienza a desplomarse

Para sorpresa de Akane Ranma ha esquivado su ataque realizando un salto con un sorprendente giro de 180º para después tomarla de ambos hombros y proyectarla hacia el suelo con una gran fuerza

La recuperación de Akane es inmediata pero antes de que pueda levantarse por completo del suelo Ranma se lo impide colocándose sobre ella

La agresiva mirada de Akane observa a un preocupado Ranma quien sabe que la única forma de regresar a la joven que una vez conoció

Es abriendo su corazón…

-Tú eres Akane mi prometida, la única mujer que he amado desde el día que te conocí, la razón para despertarme en las mañanas, para no escapar, para acudir a la escuela a tu lado y la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

La agresividad en los ojos de Akane desaparece pero a pesar de esto Akane se prepara para apuñalar a Ranma con una de sus cuchillas

La agresiva mirada de Shampoo refleja una determinada Dina esquivando sus mortales flechas las cuales son iluminadas por el brillo de las descargas eléctricas que salen de una de las bandas eléctricas de Kodachi que está atado en el brazo derecho de la hermosa cazadora

Gracias a su grandiosa coordinación Dina logra llegar frente a Shampoo quien acciona su ballesta pero Dina logra detener la flecha justo antes de que esta salga de la ballesta

Kodachi se prepara para atacar con su segunda banda a la hermosa cazadora cuando puede ver que está a pesar de estar siendo electrocutada toma con ambas manos la banda para con todas sus fuerzas empujarla hacia ella para después propinarle un tremendo derechazo cargado con el mismo alto voltaje con la que la electrocutaba

Dina le da un fuerte cabezazo a Shampoo logrando quitarle su ballesta la cual arroja a la hermosa cazadora quien con gran habilidad lo toma para dispararle una flecha a la banda electrificada de Kodachi liberándose de esta

Dina le propina una fuerte patada en el rostro a Shampoo arrojándola en la misma dirección en la que se encuentra Kodachi para después tanto ella como Dina propinarles un gran golpe a las dos furias

Tanto Kodachi como Shampoo son arrojadas hacia una pared próxima donde sin perder ni un instante la hermosa cazadora atraviesa las ropas de estas con varias flechas que dispara de la ballesta dejándolas aprisionadas a la pared

La mirada de Akane se refleja en los ojos de Ranma quien por fin ha abierto su corazón a ella pero de pronto el resplandor del filo de una cuchilla lo hace darse cuenta que ella está a punto de apuñalarlo

Ranma de inmediato toma la mano de Akane para ponerse de pie y arrojarla hacia el techo del laboratorio

-¡Por favor despierta! ¡Dragón volador!

En solo unos instantes poderosas corrientes de aire salen del cuerpo de Ranma las cuales se convierten en un poderoso tornado que absorbe a Akane, el tornado pronto se transforma en un caótico huracán el cual barre con todo el interior del laboratorio

Scott Free se apura en escapar de la furiosa Barda dando una desesperada vuelta en una sección llena de mesas de disección

Big barda aprovecha la desesperada acción de Scott Free para golpear con su megarod el suelo de esa sección provocando que las mesas así como los seres extraterrestres que se encontraban sobre estas se proyecten hacia él como una ola formada de cuerpos desmembrados

El mutilado cuerpo de un extraterrestre cae sobre Scott Free provocando que este caiga al suelo

-Rayos…

Antes de que Scott Free pueda activar sus aerodiscos de nuevo la mano de Big Barda lo toma por el cuello

-Lo sabías Free… siempre te atrapo

Con dificultad Scott Free voltea a ver a Big Barda a los ojos

-Hagas lo que hagas siempre te atrapo, escapas una y otra vez pero solo para caer en mis manos, ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué escapas?

-Era la única forma de verte…

Big Barda se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Scott Free se quita su colorida mascara para ver a los ojos a Big Barda

-¿Se necesita acaso que lo anuncie en todos los muros de Apokolips? ¡Te amo Barda!

Big barda no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-No, Tú no puedes, yo no debo…

-Lo que no debes hacer es seguir escuchando a ese tirano

Por primera vez en su existencia Big Barda luce confundida al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Scott Free

-¡Barda cuidado!

Scott Free señala detrás de Big barda y esta al voltear puede ver las poderosas corrientes de aire de un caótico huracán aproximándose a ellos

Big barda suelta a Scott Free

-¡Scott escapa!

Scott Free en lugar de escapar protege con su cuerpo a Big barda para sorpresa de esta

-¡Esta vez no puedo escapar!

Tanto Scott Free así como Big barda son consumidos por el caótico huracán que Ranma ha creado y el cual en solo unos minutos después de haber cubierto por completo el laboratorio desaparece

El interior del laboratorio del palacio de Darkseid ahora no es más que un montón de destruidos escombros de entre los cuales lo único que se encuentra de pie es un agotado Ranma que cae de rodillas

-Akane…

De entre los escombros batichica comienza a ponerse de pie solo para ver como a poca distancia de ella han comenzado a ponerse de pie Dina y la hermosa cazadora

-¡Dina! ¡Maestra Bertinelli!

Tanto Dina como la hermosa cazadora voltean a ver a batichica; antes de que las dos puedan ir hacia donde batichica se encuentra el sonido de pasos abriéndose camino por los escombros llaman no solo su atención sino también de Ranma quien al levantar su mirada puede ver a una seria Akane frente a él blandiendo sus filosas cuchillas a unos milímetros de su cuello

Cuando Dina y la hermosa cazadora están a punto de ir en ayuda de Ranma unas heridas Shampoo y Kodachi aparecen frente a ellas

-Rayos…

-De nuevo esas dos

Batichica prepara uno de sus oscuros boomerangs pero esta se detiene al ver a su lado el cuerpo inconsciente de Scott Free en manos de Big Barda

-¡Scott!

Batichica observa en dirección en la que Big Barda tiene su mirada para ver como el enorme Darkseid quien a pesar de haber sido consumido por la técnica de Ranma ha resultado ileso al aterrizar en medio de ellos

-HA SIDO DIVERTIDO VER EL PODER QUE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS POSEEN, PERO MI ENTRETENIMIENTO TIENE LIMITE ¡FURIAS ACABENLOS!

La mirada de Ranma observa con gran sinceridad la mirada de Akane

En ese momento ella quita rápidamente su filosa cuchilla del cuello de Ranma para arrojarla a Darkseid el cual la hace desaparecer con una sola descarga de uno de los rayos de fuego que sale de uno de sus ojos

-ESTUPIDA ¡LASHINA! ¡ARTEMIS! ¡ACABENLA!

Los ojos rojos de Darkseid reflejan la gran decisión con la que Shampoo y Kodachi lo observan

-SU TRAICION NO QUEDARA IMPUNE ¡BARDA ACABALAS!

Big barda coloca cuidadosamente el inconsciente cuerpo de Scott Free en el destruido suelo

-No.

El rostro de Darkseid comienza a llenarse de una gran furia

-¿COMO PUEDEN ATREVERSE A NEGAR MI VOLUNTAD?

Cinco finas energías cortantes color rojo cortan las ropas de la espalda de Darkseid sin herir su piel

-¡Porque tu voluntad es una mierda!

Darkseid observa con gran molestia a Ukyo acompañada de Ryoga, Sakuragi quien sostiene la esfera de acero de dimensiones iguales a las de una pelota de basquetbol con una sola mano, una sonriente sakura con un par de aerodiscos en sus pies flotando a un lado de Ryu con una valiente mirada en sus ojos y al del serio castigador

-¡Volvieron!

Darkseid comienza a notar como estos guerreros y sus antiguas furias han comenzado a rodearlo

-SERES IDIOTAS CON SOLO UNA RAFAGA DE MIS RAYOS OMEGA LOS REDUCIRE A SIMPLES CENIZAS

-Entonces te patearemos ese gran trasero tuyo para que no tengas esa oportunidad

Big barda arroja su megarod contra el tirano Darkseid quien sin ninguna dificultad lo toma con una sola mano para después arrojárselo a Ryu

Ryu esquiva el megarod para intentar golpear a Darkseid con su poderosa patada giratoria pero Darkseid lo toma por el pecho

Darkseid arroja con una terrible fuerza a Ryu contra Ranma y Akane quienes no podrán esquivarlo

Un instante antes de que Ryu los impacte sakura flotando en el aire lo toma por los hombros evitando el impacto

Batichica observa esta acción por parte de su amiga con gran alegría mientras corre hacia Darkseid

-¡No me presumas que tu aun tienes tus aerodiscos!

Darkseid arroja su poderoso puño contra batichica quien esquiva el poderoso golpe arrojándose a los pies de este tirano

-¡SUS DESESPERADAS TACTICAS ME ESTAN CANSANDO!

Los ojos de Darkseid comienzan a llenarse de fuego al voltear detrás de él esperando ver a batichica salir de debajo de sus piernas pero lo que observa es una granada de luz la cual estalla cegándolo al instante

-¡Sabia que esas granadas de luz que tome del arsenal del S.W.A.T serian útiles!

Aprovechando los momentos de poca visibilidad Big barda por la espalda de Darkseid lo toma del cuello

-¡No le permitan abrir los ojos!

-TUS ESFUERZOS SON INUTILES BARDA EN POCOS MOMENTOS RECUPERARE LA VISTA Y TU Y TUS NUEVOS AMIGOS CONOCERAN LA VERDADERA DESESPERACION

-¡Tú serás el que la conozca!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ryoga con gran velocidad aparece frente a Darkseid para rápidamente tocar con la punta de su dedo índice las piernas, cintura y el centro del pecho de este oscuro tirano

Con un movimiento coordinado Ryoga salta detrás de Darkseid mientras que Big Barda salta hacia el frente de este tirano

Ryoga con su dedo golpea la nuca de Darkseid mientras que Big Barda golpea con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de este

Tanto Ryoga como Big Barda se alejan del cuerpo de Darkseid el cual se llena de terribles explosiones las cuales lo desequilibran pero no lo hacen caer

Los ojos de Darkseid se llenan de fuego pero antes de que pueda disparar sus rayos omega Ukyo y Akane quien empuña una filosa cuchilla están frente a él y ambas lo golpean con las energías cortantes que salen de sus uñas y de su cuchilla las cuales lo hacen cerrar sus parpados así como también cortan sus ropas

Darkseid comienza a retroceder pocos pasos; en ese momento Dina golpea el rostro de Darkseid con su poderoso ataque sónico el cual lo hace mantener sus ojos cerrados y retroceder algunos pasos más

Shampoo con gran energía y furia se arroja contra Darkseid empuñando el megarod de Big Barda para propinarle una poderosa patada en su rostro, al aterrizar frente a este Shampoo inmediatamente lo golpea en el pecho y después en la barbilla con el megarod de Big Barda

Darkseid está a punto de caer al suelo pero rápidamente se restablece para intentar arrojar uno de sus rayos omega pero antes de que pueda sus ojos son cubiertos por una de las electrificadas bandas que Kodachi manipula

En ese instante Dina y Shampoo ayudan a Ranma a tomar impulso y saltar hacia el rostro de Darkseid

-¡El truco de las castañas calientes!

Usando todas sus fuerzas los puños de Ranma se impacta cientos de veces en el rostro de Darkseid

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?!

El fuego en los ojos de Darkseid quema la banda de Kodachi solo para reflejar el puño de Ranma impactándose en medio de sus ojos

Ranma cae de rodillas frente a este oscuro tirano el cual vuelve a ser cegado tras recibir el tremendo golpe

-¡Increíble lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y aún se mantiene en pie!

-¡ESO NO FUE MAS QUE UNA PEQUEÑA MOLESTIA A MIS OJOS TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO PODER!

Darkseid comienza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco mientras que estos comienzan a llenarse de fuego

-¡Ranma! ¡Dina! ¡Shampoo! ¡Abajo!

Ranma, Dina y Shampoo se tiran al suelo, Darkseid posa su mirada a donde ha venido esa advertencia logrando ver a Ryu, Sakura y Ryoga con una esfera de poderosa energía en cada una de sus manos

-¡Rugido de león!

-¡HADOUKEN!

-¡HADOUKEN!

Las esferas de energía se transforman en poderosos rayos de energía los cuales se impactan contra el cuerpo de Darkseid el cual comienza a desaparecer así como el resto de lo que queda en pie del laboratorio de su palacio

Batichica es la primera en saltar de alegría al ver desaparecer el cuerpo de ese oscuro tirano

-¡Lo lograron!

De pronto un par de poderosos rayos de fuego atraviesan las técnicas de Ryoga, Ryu y sakura los cuales tienen que separarse para evitar que estos rayos impacten sus cuerpos

-¡Me tienen que estar jugando una broma!

Batichica así como Sakura, Ryu, Ryoga, Dina, Shampoo, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi, Big Barda y Sakuragi observan emerger de entre la nube de polvo causada por la destrucción que la técnica de estos tres guerreros provoco a un ileso Darkseid el cual solo tiene harapos de lo que fueran sus ropas antes del combate

-HABIA PASADO MUCHO DESDE QUE TUVE UN COMBATE FISICO QUE HABIA OLVIDADO LO GRATIFICANTE QUE PUEDE SER

-Maldición

-Hay que atacarlo de nuevo

-No sueñes Ryoga tu brazo necesita atención medica de inmediato, no otro rugido de león

-¡Ryu tu y yo!

-Aun no has logrado controlar el ADO, no te expondré a un peligro mucho mayor

Darkseid comienza a extender sus brazos mientras miles de parademonios llenan los cielos sobre lo que queda del laboratorio mostrando que las fuerzas de Darkseid no han sido abatidas en absoluto

-¡VEO QUE LO HAN ENTENDIDO! ¡NO HAY SALVACION NI ESPERANZA! ¡SOLO MI VOLUNTAD!

-¡Tu voluntad solo te llevo a la derrota!

Batichica así como Sakura, Ryu, Ryoga, Dina y Ranma comienzan a sonreír confiadamente mientras que el serio castigador acompañado por Sakuragi, una confiada cazadora y Scott Free se muestran próximos a sus compañeros

Big barda no comprende la confianza de sus nuevos aliados

-¿Por qué sonríen si el poder de Darkseid no ha sido diezmado?... un momento ¡Ustedes lo planearon todo!

Sakuragi levanta su pulgar a Big barda

-je, je no es todo nuestro crédito, Frank estuvo en Vietnam y nos habló de cómo montar un escenario antes de una batalla

Darkseid no puede creer lo que ha escuchado y por primera vez en su oscura vida siente que no tiene el control de los sucesos que están por ocurrir ya que el castigador le muestra que ahora sostiene en una mano un aparato de forma ovalada la cual tiene muchas luces parpadeantes

-¡UNA ESPORA INFERNAL!

La hermosa cazadora se para a un lado del serio castigador junto con Scott Free

-Siempre supimos que no podríamos derrotar a un peso pesado como tú por ello antes de venir planeamos montar esa batalla para darnos tiempo al castigador, Free y a mí para idear nuestra ruta de escape

-Así fue como idee que al unir la máquina para crear tubos luz con mi caja madre, la energía de la fuente que fluye en esta y en mi interior se materializaría en un poderoso tubo de luz que nos enviara a todos los que no pertenecemos a tu infernal mundo al lugar a donde pertenecemos

-Dejándote a ti y tus infernales esbirros aquí junto con la espora infernal

-INTERESANTE, PERO SI LO QUE PRETENDIAN ERA CHANTAJEARME PARA NO ACTIVAR LA ESPORA INFERNAL ASEGURANDO SU ESCAPE, TEMO DECIRLES QUE YO NO RESPONDO A AMENANZAS VACIAS

-Esto no es un chantaje…

Sakura y Batichica mueven sus labios acorde con los del castigador cuando este dice:

-Es un castigo

El castigador arroja con todas sus fuerzas la espora infernal hacia los miles de parademonios en el cielo

-¡NO!

La espora infernal estalla llenando en pocos segundos el cielo de Apokolips a millones de grados los cuales carbonizan a los miles de parademonios

Las llamas de la explosión de la espora infernal arrasan los cielos de Apokolips y en pocos segundos alcanzaran a los escombros que quedan del laboratorio

-¡Ahora!

La hermosa cazadora acciona la máquina para crear tubos de luz y esta así como el castigador, Scott Free, Batichica, Sakura, Ryu, Ryoga, Dina, Shampoo, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi, Big Barda, Sakuragi y las miles de capsulas que retienen a las miles de personas en estado de animación suspendida comienzan a brillar y a desaparecer

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!

Con todo su poder Darkseid arroja sus rayos omega que salen de sus ojos los cuales desintegran todo a su paso contra batichica pero la esfera de acero que Sakuragi manipula se impacta fuertemente contra la cabeza de Darkseid logrando desviar por milímetros sus mortales rayos omegas del cuerpo de batichica

La mirada de Batichica observa el enorme cuerpo del tiránico Darkseid desaparecer en las llamas que cubren el cielo de Apokolips destruyendo todo a su paso

De pronto estas terribles llamas son sustituidas por el techo de un hospital

-¿Chica disfrazada?

-Qué… ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que paso es que estas en casa

Bárbara se apresura en abrir sus ojos para ver que se encuentra acostada en una cama de hospital vistiendo una bata azul mientras su cabeza esta vendada y tiene un par de gasas en sus mejillas

Próxima a su cama se encuentra un feliz Sakuragi vistiendo una bata igual a la que ella viste, Dina, Ryu con una feliz sakura vistiendo una bata de hospital a su lado, Ryoga sentado en una silla de ruedas vistiendo una bata de hospital saludándola con su mano derecha totalmente vendada, empujando la silla se encuentra una feliz Ukyo, a su lado una feliz Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi y un desinteresado Ranma recargado en la puerta de la habitación cruzado de brazos vistiendo una bata de hospital

-¡¿Casa?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Estamos arrestados?! ¡¿Mi padre nos arresto?!

Sakuragi se aproxima a Bárbara

-Despreocúpate chica disfrazada, el haber aparecido en medio del parque central junto con miles de capsulas extraterrestres tuvo su ventaja

Ukyo se inclina un poco para dirigirse con Bárbara

-Lo que Sakuragi quiso decir es que en medio del caos que causo la aparición de todas las capsulas los agentes de H.A.M.M.E.R que cerraron todo el parque central no nos prestaron mucha atención

Kodachi oculta con su mano su confiada sonrisa

-Claro que nos notaron, la belleza de la rosa negra no puede pasar desapercibida

La hermosa Dina se sienta en la cama próxima al cuerpo de Bárbara

-Solo nos hicieron una pregunta con respecto a nuestros reveladores atuendos pero nos dejaron ir cuando les dije que íbamos a una fiesta de disfraces a favor del gimnasio de lince en Hells Kitchen

-¿Se lo creyeron?

Akane se aproxima con Bárbara

-Esos ajustados disfraces que cada una de nosotras vestía nos fueron de mucha ayuda para que los soldados de H.A.M.M.E.R. prestaran más atención a nuestros escotes que a nuestras explicaciones

(DANZA KUDURO- DON OMAR)

Bárbara con un rostro de incredulidad que se torna poco a poco en uno lleno de felicidad voltea a ver a Sakuragi quien hace los movimientos de un tiro de tres puntos con un balón imaginario mientras que Dina le guiñe un ojo, Akane le sonríe, Sakura toma felizmente el brazo de Ryu, Ryoga hace la V de la victoria con su mano derecha, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ranma quien ya no se muestra tan indiferente la observan con felicidad

Y sin que nadie lo note un serio castigador observándolos con un par de binoculares desde la azotea del edificio contiguo al hospital

DIARIO DE GUERRA DEL CASTIGADOR:

El escape del planeta Apokolips con los trece civiles fue exitoso, la tanto enigmática como poderosa energía llamada "la fuente" nos trajo de regreso a donde pertenecemos tal como el nativo de ese mundo Scott Free predijo

Bárbara aun con el vendaje en su cabeza y las gasas en sus mejillas vistiendo un juvenil atuendo se encuentra tomando fuertemente las ropas de Akane quien está acompañada por Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ranma quien está ya dentro de un taxi estacionado en la salida del hospital esperando por ellos

A pesar de la molestia que la noticia le provoco a Bárbara; cada uno de los involucrados en el incidente en el planeta Apokolips tomaron caminos diferentes:

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli se encuentra dentro de un salón de clases mientras sus alumnos escuchan su clase atentamente

El sonido de la campana que marca el término de las clases comienza a sonar

-No lo olviden quiero sus reportes finales sobre los derechos civiles en mi escritorio sin falta para mañana

La hermosa maestra Bertinelli voltea a ver seriamente a sus alumnos

-¡Y no quiero ningún trabajo del internet o excusa cuando se los entreguen al maestro sustituto ya que aunque me tenga que ausentar regresare a revisarlos!

-¿Pero maestra porque tiene que irse?

Mientras se cruza de brazos confiadamente al ver la expresión de preocupación de sus alumnos la hermosa maestra Bertinelli sonríe

-La temporada de caza comienza más temprano este año

Sus alumnos comienzan a salir del salón sin notar que en el bolso de su hermosa maestra sobresalen un par de boletos de avión así como un par de viejos recortes de periódicos los cuales muestran una fotografía de Hisoka en primera plana y la otra la fotografía de una hermosa joven de cabello negro con un elegante y sensual vestido rojo debajo del encabezado que la nombra como Elektra Natchios

Una decidida Ukyo junto con una seria Shampoo observan un local vacio el cual con el paso de las horas transforman en un restaurante que ofrece exquisitos platillos con una mezcla entre la cultura japonesa y china

Dentro de uno de los pent-house ejecutivos en uno de los casinos más exclusivos de la ciudad de las vegas un serio hombre de corta estatura observa seriamente una caja de madera de estrechas dimensiones frente a el arder en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas

El serio hombre voltea a ver a una hermosa Barda vistiendo un ajustado así como revelador vestido color rojo a su lado

-¿Quería que viera el suicidio de su novio?

-¿No cree en los milagros señor Oberón?

En ese momento la mano de Scott Free vistiendo el colorido guante de su disfraz toca el hombro del serio Oberón quien al voltear a ver quien ha tocado su hombro sorprendido salta de la silla donde estaba sentado

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar intacto si yo vi como te esposaron con cinco esposas de acero en manos y piernas, te encerraste en esa pequeña caja y te encendieron fuego al instante de cerrarla?!

Scott Free sonríe confiadamente para después abrazar a la hermosa Barda

-Es solo cuestión de creer en los milagros

La sorpresa de Oberón se hace a un lado al ver a Scott Free y Barda

-Me convenciste chico, tendrás tu número de escapismo en uno de mis casinos

Barda observa seriamente a Oberón

-¿Solo uno hombre pequeño?

-Je, je que dama tienes chico, a lo que me refería es en todos mis casinos

Barda con gran emoción besa al alegre Scott Free y el viejo Oberón los observa mientras enciende un fino habano

Un despistado Ryoga aun en busca del aeropuerto se encuentra perdido en las calles de Brooklyn donde se topa con una hermosa joven quien podría pasar como la gemela de Akane

Dentro de la sección turista de un avión de pasajeros Ranma da un profundo suspiro mientras de relaja en su asiento

-Ahí te hablan

Ranma abre sus ojos para voltear a ver a su lado izquierdo pudiendo ver a Akane señalando sin ninguna emoción hacia la ventana

Al ver por esta Ranma no puede creer como un avión negro privado está volando muy próximo al avión donde viaja y de la puerta de este se encuentra una Kodachi sosteniendo un letrero en el que dice:

Ranma la pelea por ser tu esposa solo está comenzando

En ese momento una fuerte corriente de aire rompe el letrero de Kodachi y la empuja fuera del avión

Ranma preocupado puede ver que Kodachi ha accionado un paracaídas negro con la forma de una rosa negra

A Ranma le parece escuchar la confiada risa de Kodachi mientras se reclina en su asiento

-Es una lástima que no pude grabar eso ya que mi IPhone está hecho cenizas a millones de años luz de aquí

Ranma voltea a ver a Akane quien cruza sus manos seriamente

-Consigue un BlackBerry la próxima vez

La seriedad de Akane cambia a una de molestia cuando voltea a ver a Ranma

-IPhone

Ranma con un rostro de molestia voltea a ver a Akane

-BlackBerry

El molesto rostro de Akane se aproxima al de Ranma mientras este aproxima su rostro

-¿Así vas a hacer todo el tiempo?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Solo si dejas de serlo

Ranma le da en ese momento un apasionado beso a Akane

En el perfil de Facebook de Sakuragi se muestra una fotografía de su equipo y el sosteniendo el trofeo del campeonato, pero esta fotografía no es tan comentada como la próxima la cual se le muestra rodeado por Bárbara, Sakura, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

Sakura se encuentra meditando en posición de loto junto a un serio Ryu; de pronto el alegre sonido de un celular interrumpe su concentración cuando sakura alegremente toma la llamada mostrando que los dos se encuentran dentro del gimnasio de lince en Hells Kitchen donde son observados seriamente por lince quien deja de tener sus brazos cruzados para voltear a ver a la sonriente Dina

El serio lince la observa y esta intenta esconder su sonrisa pero al ver una sonrisa por parte de lince los dos ríen junto con un alegre Ken Masters quien vestido con ropas deportivas y una toalla sobre sus hombros le da la mano a Ryu quien se pone de pie y decide dejar su meditación para reír con ellos

Bárbara Gordon al ser dada de alta fue celosamente cuidada por sus padres quienes la llevaron a su hogar; unos días después regreso a sus actividades escolares

Y a otras actividades

Bárbara vestida como Batichica entra por la ventana de su habitación donde enciende la luz iluminando el interior de esta, pero también un sobre color café sobre su cama

Bárbara se quita el antifaz de su disfraz para después tomar el sobre y abrirlo; dentro de este se encuentra la memoria de un IPhone y junto a este una nota

Hazlo publico

Batichica no comprende este mensaje, coloca la memoria dentro de su laptop y ahí se revela su contenido

-Esta es la memoria de mi teléfono con la confesión de Sagat… ¡Pero entonces!

Batichica intenta recordar y al hacerlo recuerda que antes de accionar las bombas en el pent-house de King pin el castigador estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tomar su celular

Batichica toma alegremente entre sus manos la laptop para después cerrar sus ojos recordando a las personas con las que vivió esa aventura

-Gracias… amigos…


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogo...

El caótico paisaje lleno de destrucción y cenizas producidas por las gigantescas llamaradas sin control que llegan a la atmosfera de Apokolips causadas por la destrucción de las enormes piras de Fuego sin control se muestran en el monitor holográfico dentro de la cubierta de mando de una tecnológicamente avanzada nave espacial

La tripulación conformada tanto por hombres y mujeres que podrían ser la imagen de la perfección humana observan horrorizados esta escena que se muestra desde los llameantes restos de los que fuera el planeta Apokolips

-¡Valor nuevos dioses!

Los horrorizados miembros de la tripulación se muestran ahora con gran templanza al haber escuchado esa voz y al voltear a ver quien les ha dicho eso

A la cubierta de mando de la avanzada nave espacial ha entrado un orgulloso y fornido hombre vistiendo ajustados ropajes rojos así como portando un serio casco que cubre por completo tu rostro dejando solo libre el espacio de su nariz, boca y barbilla acompañado por un confiado hombre de complexión delgada, cabello rubio vistiendo un ajustado atuendo color blanco con el símbolo de lo que parece ser un sol sobre su pecho

-¡Comandante Orión!

-¡Lightray!

El orgulloso Orión acompañado por Lightray camina por la cubierta de mando hasta llegar a la pantalla holográfica que muestra la destrucción en Apokolips

La seria mirada de Orión observa con mucha atención la pantalla mientras su compañero Lightray observa la misma escena

-¿Las computadoras no registran ninguna señal de vida?

-En absoluto comandante, el planeta fue totalmente destruido por una de las esporas infernales

Lightray confiadamente observa al orgulloso Orión

-Al parecer por fin Darkseid fue acabado con una de sus propias armas… que irónico si lo piensas de esa forma

Orión observa aun más fijamente la pantalla holográfica

-Ni con un millar de esas armas lograríamos acabar con su maldad

Orión comienza a manipular con gran precisión la pantalla holográfica frente a el

-¿Orión que se supone que estas buscando no hay nada en ese planeta?

-Exacto no buscare en ese planeta si no en los cuadrantes próximos, Darkseid jamás hubiera permitido la destrucción de su mundo si esto no le daría alguna clase de ventaja como por ejemplo fingir su muerte y la destrucción de su tiránica para poder ser libre de expandir su maldad por el universo

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! ¡¿Quién podría destruir su propio mundo?!

Orión termina de manipular la pantalla holográfica

-Alguien con un plan…

Lightray así como toda la tripulación observan inauditos como la pantalla holográfica que Orión ha manipulado muestra la imagen de millones de naves de guerra tanto Skull como Kree guiadas por miles de naves de guerra de Apokolips lideradas por un omnipotente Darkseid

-Por la fuente…

-¡Debemos advertir a Highfather y nuevo génesis!

-He trazado el curso del ejército de mi padre y no se dirige a nuevo génesis

-¡¿Entonces a donde se dirigen?!

Orión observa con preocupación a Lightray

-La tierra…

¡CONTINUA EN LOOK BEYOND SEGUNDA TEMPORADA PROXIMAMENTE INFORMACION SOBRE LA FECHA DE PUBLICACION DE ESTA!


End file.
